Once Upon A Dream
by BreatheSemperMea
Summary: Arizona has one big dream, she wants to become a writer. But that's easier said than done. Especially since her parents force her to attend law school and her mind is always busy thinking about a certain actress. What happens once said actress comes into the blonde's life? Will it be an even bigger distraction? Or will it help Arizona to make her dreams come true?
1. Prologue

AN: This is something new, something entirely different and completely different to what and how I usually write. But I think it's refreshing and I want to see where this goes. It is, however, only the prologue, a teaser to see if anyone would be interested.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_I am standing in front of a shopping window, my two best friends behind me and both have a hand on my shoulder, their proud grins mirroring in the glass. The sight before me is a once in a lifetime moment, something I will never experience again. And with that thought I remind myself to enjoy every minute of it while I can, staring at the book which is displayed behind the glass front. Because it is my book. My first book that is getting published and released today. And that very fact leaves me speechless and I find it hard to breathe._

_But the book is not the only thing leaving me breathless. If anyone would have asked me why I stood frozen to the spot, I would have answered that it is because of her, because of the woman standing next to me. The woman of my dreams._

_I turn my head to face her and our eyes lock immediately, I know that chocolate brown meets electrifying blue.. „Do you know what this is, baby girl?", she asks the little girl who is in her arms, a spitting image of the gorgeous brunette. The same impressive deep eyes, the hair the exact same color, only just a little bit more curly._

„_Mommy", the little girl squeals and claps her hands in delight before reaching out for me. I can feel my heart leap with joy in my chest._

„_Yes sunshine, this is Mommy's book. And we are so proud of her", the brunette replies, supporting the girl now with her hip and right arm as her left hand finds mine, squeezing it softly. „I am so proud of you, Arizona", she says with a smile and just as I am about to reply, an ambulance drives by, ripping my thought away from the scene._

Before I can even try to understand what is happening, my vision is blurry and eventually fades away and the next thing I know, I am lying in my bed, my hand finding the alarm – or should I say ambulance – wit well-practiced ease and shutting it up.

„Arizona? Get your butt out of your bed or you'll be late for your first day!", I hear my mother yelling through the closed door of my bedroom, reminding me why I had to set my alarm in the first place.

„Ugh", I growl and pull the blanket over my head, desperately trying to go back to my happy, wonderful dream. But it's useless. If I am not up within the next two minutes, my mother will come barging in with a bucket full of ice cold water, not something I want to have thrown at me right now, or ever again. Getting up, I stretch my hands over my head, waking my sleepy muscles as a hearty yawn escapes my lips. „Welcome to the first day of law school, Arizona", I say to my reflection and then avert my eyes to the poster on the wall next to my mirror. The woman of my dreams is looking back at me. She doesn't know that I exist, but two things are very much clear. One, I am gay, like hella gay, there's no denying. And two, Calliope Torres is the most beautiful, mesmerizing woman I have ever seen.

„Arizona, don't make me come inside", my mother yells again and I bow my head in resignation, knowing that this will be one hell of a day.

My name is Arizona Robbins, I am twenty-three years old and this is the story of how I got the girl.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Wow! The responses to the prologue where amazing! I think I had a stroke when I woke up the next morning and had 55 mails, all from fanfiction, notes from all you guys and that made me really happy.

To answer some questions first, this story will only show Arizona's point of view, this is her story, which is a challenge for me and I like to challenge myself every once in a while. Also, this story is new, but TIAM is still going and I plan on taking turns each week. In this story, it might take a few chapters until Callie actually shows up and I really hope you'll take this journy with me.

* * *

Staring at the blank page on my computer screen – the blinking cursor catching my attention every few seconds – I can't help but sigh heavily. This was not how I had planned my evening. The original plan was to write until my fingers would bleed, or something close to that, but that plan flew out of the window when my parents decided to drop a bomb on me. A bomb named law school. Just the thought of it makes me want to vomit. They want me to attend Harvard Law School, simply because they want me to "be someone" or to "achieve something" or to "do something with my life". As if I am not doing something with my life right now?! Sure, I have not followed into my father's footsteps, unlike my brother Tim who joined the United States Marine Corps. I did graduate from college on top of my class as expected and then I packed up everything I would need and kind of went from there. I traveled for two years, I saw so many places and experienced so many amazing things, some of them are still hard to describe. But now I am back and admittedly, I have been jumping from job to job, but that does not mean that I am not doing anything. I've seen the world, the wish to become a writer becoming clearer and clearer over the years. I want to be a writer ever since I've been in eighth grade, not attend law school. I have no ambition to become a lawyer or an attorney or whatsoever. This is not how I picture my future. But my father keeps saying that I have no vision, that I am wasting my life. Just because he doesn't understand a creative mind.

When I let go of a breath I didn't know I have been holding in, my eyes flicker from my screen to the pictures on the wall behind my desk. Pictures of my family, my friends from the past and the present. One photograph sticks out. It shows me at the age of seventeen and my best friend from overseas, Anna. I met her when my father was stationed in England and although some people think our friendship is weird because there's an age difference of almost twenty years, she is one of the kindest and best friends I've ever had. And I wouldn't trade this friendship for anything.

Swinging my legs over the arm of my chair, I sigh again. Anna knows what I want to do for a living and she has never stopped supporting my dream. And next to my best friend, Teddy, she's the only one encouraging me not to give up. Why can't my dad just see that I have my own dream?

My phone buzzes on my desk and I almost fall from the chair as it startles me. It's my best friend. _Speaking of the devil, _I think to myself and answer the call. "Hey Teds, what's up?", I ask, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, yet if Teddy finds out I have been stuck deep in my thoughts again, she'll want to talk. And I don't know if I want to talk about my parents' decision just yet.

"Hey A, do you have time to talk or are you busy playing with yourself while thinking about the mighty Callie Torres?", my best friend mocks, lowering her voice as she says the actress' name.

"Wha-? I am not- I wasn't- TEDDY!", I burst out aghast. My best friends boldness is sometimes just a little bit too much for me. "How many times do I have to tell you, that I am not a hormone-crazed teenager?" And as if she is standing right behind me, I push some notes for my new story over the picture of the beautiful brunette that has been lying on my desk for a few days now. It's the latest Latina Magazine and she's the cover girl, with her gorgeous legs and glorious curves and- _Stop, Arizona_, I remind myself. _Do not go there again._

"Whatever, A", she snickers, clearly enjoying the embarrassment which is evident in my voice. "I'm just calling to tell you that our movie night this Saturday is canceled. Henry finally asked me on a date and I can't say no to that. I have been waiting for ages for him to ask."

I listen to the explanation as I cross out the movie night in my agenda. I was looking forward to having some time with my best friend, having some girl talks and maybe ask her for a plan to get out of this law school misery, but I can understand her reason, even though sheis more than just exaggerating. "Ages?", I ask, raising an eyebrow. "It's been two weeks, Teddy. Two and a half weeks at the very most. That's not ages."

"It is", she rebuts and I can only imagine how she's pressing her cell phone between her shoulder and her ear while demonstratively crossing her arms over her chest. "Anyway, what have you been up to? I mean, I know you well enough to know that your computer is on and that you're either reading or writing fan fiction, but there's always a tiny chance that you're doing something else."

She's teasing me again. And I know that she's only partly serious about it, but to be fair, she is kind of right. "Nothing, really. Just staring at the screen, willing my head to make a decision so I know which idea I'm going to invest some time in_. _You know, the struggle of a person like me", I joke halfheartedly. Because to be honest, sometimes it is hard to just pick one idea when you have ten different story lines running through your mind at the same time.

"When are you going to hand in your finished story?", Teddy asks and I tense up immediately.

She knows she got me there. She gets me every time with that stupid question. And every time I give her the same answer. "It's not that easy, Teds." It's the same answer I give Anna as well and although she is not as persistent and pushy about it, she did tell me a couple of times to find a publisher, even if I would only do it to show my dad that I do have a talent – at least that's what Anna calls it. "There are tons of authors out there who are way better than I am and it took them years to find someone who was gonna give their story a shot. J. K. Rowling was-"

"Sent away by many publishers before someone gave Harry a chance to learn everything about magic and safe the world from the dark Lord, I know", she cuts me off. "But your story is locked in the upper drawer of your desk since you came back from traveling the world, A. I am not saying that it's easy, but you'll never know if you don't give it a try." I hear her take a breath at the other end of the line, probably pinching the bridge of her nose as well. We've been best friends for longer than I can remember, and we've had this conversation more times than I can count, she's always reacting the same way. "Look, A, one day, you gotta have to stop being a coward and do something with your gift. You do have a way with words and it's an amazing way. Please promise me to think about it."

"As always", I answer honestly. I always promise her to think about it, but eventually, I always end up thinking that I am not ready for that step yet. Someday, maybe. "So, do you need me to find you a perfect outfit for your date with Henry?", I ask, changing the subject, purposefully avoiding to talk about me anymore. And so it begins. I can't even be mad about it because I asked, but I think she didn't stop talking about her crush for at least an hour and then she threw descriptions of various shirts and pants at me. I swear, she's just as bad as I am at making a decision. Before I know it, we've been on the phone for two hours and she starts yawning more and more. Knowing how packed her days are, I say, "You should get some sleep, Teds. Med school will be waiting for you tomorrow."

"Yeah", she agrees, stifling yet another yawn. "Do you want to come over for movie night on Sunday? My first class on Monday starts at noon, so you can stay over if you want to?"

"You only want to tell me everything about your date", I laugh, but I happily take her up on the offer. "One condition though, Teds", I say and she groans, already knowing what is coming next. "One Disney because you're dumping me on Saturday."

"Make that two, because you're my best friend and you sound like you need some cheering up", Teddy says. Apparently, she's seen right through my facade, even though I thought I did fool her this time. "Will you tell me what's up on Sunday? You know, share a pot of chocolate-chip-cookie-dough ice cream with your bestie and tell her what's bothering you?"

My gaze locks on a picture of her and me, on a night out after my first girlfriend broke up with me. She's been there through everything, she's always there. "I promise", I say and wish her a good night after telling her not to do anything I wouldn't do either to which she laughs.

Securing my phone in the docking station and put on some music, my eyes are back on my screen, the empty page still barracking me, show me how I didn't manage to put any word on it so far. I close my eyes and listen to the music as Callie Torres' voice fills my ears. She's clearly an all-round talented person. She can sing, according to the media, she even writes her own songs and I really do not need to elaborate what a heart-stopping and jaw-dropping actress she is. She's started her career with a very impressive supporting role five years ago – I've seen that movie about a hundred times – and now she has the privilege to choose the movies from tons of scripts. At least, that's what the press and multiple fan blogs tell me. I can spend hours browsing through those blogs, finding picture after picture, saving every new photograph of her I don't have already, using her as my muse when I am stuck.

The same goes for her songs and tonight is no different. Closing my eyes, I let her voice take over my whole system. She's in my brain, in my soul and at last, she's in my fingertips as they hit the keyboard without me even looking at what I am writing. I can see the picture right before my very eyes. She's talking to a blonde – who looks almost like me and she's leaning closer, whispering something into the blonde's ear that makes both of them chuckle. I know what she's saying, but I'm not writing it down. One of the perks of being a writer and bringing my own imagination on paper is that I can keep some of these things to myself, like's she's only saying them for me to hear.

When I open my eyes again, the first thing I notice is that I am near the bottom of the page and it doesn't look too shabby either. Sure, some typos, some words are underlined in that angry red color, telling me I made a mistake. But it's normal. Typos are my friend sometimes, because they make me go over my written stuff and sometimes I find myself reading a passage I can't remember writing it, because I was too lost, too zoned out and wrote without giving it a second thought. And to be honest, those are the passages I always love the most.

Leaning back, I don't go over my work immediately. I let the next song sink in, let the sound of her voice touch my soul and heart again while staring at the cover of the magazine on my desk until flipping it open, reading the article about her work and speech for the Human Rights Campaign for the umpteenth time today. I'd give everything to meet her one day, even though I am more than sure that I would stumble and stutter my way through the conversation. But she seems like a genuine and lovable person. "Calliope Torres, maybe one day, you'll know that I exist", I whisper with a deep-drawn sigh. That names sounds way to good rolling of my tongue and before I know it, I am lost in yet another daydream about her. I am so hooked, and I am not even ashamed to admit it; I have the biggest crush on a straight celebrity.

* * *

So, what did you think? Is Callie really straight? And how will they meet?


	3. Chapter 2

AN: The response to that story is amazing! A huge thank you to all of you out there reading it! THANK YOU!

And another thank you to my beta. She's literally correcting everything I throw her way. She's awesome and I am kinda proud about our work because after all, we're both no native speakers, she's Dutch and I am German but we're quite the team.

* * *

_She turned to me and I could see in those beautiful soulful brown eyes that she had been deep in thoughts, that something had kept her mind busy for a few hours at least and I didn't know whether I should be afraid of what was about to come out of her mouth or if this could possibly be something I had_ _been longing to hear her say far longer than forever. "Have you ever been in love, Arizona?", she asked me, her voice sincere and somehow a little insecure as her eyes seemed to stare right through me._

_Her question left me dumbstruck, so it took me a couple of seconds before I could wrap my brain around the words. I hadn't expected a loaded question like this. Have I ever been in love before? "I thought I was", I answered timidly but I couldn't hold her gaze, the atmosphere surrounding us was too intense for me to watch her reaction to my response. Nevertheless, there was more honesty in my words than I thought I could muster right now. And I had no idea where the courage that suddenly filled my body and heart came from, but shortly after my first answer I heard myself talk again, "But I was wrong. I know that now."_

"Ugh", I groan. This is not good, it's not even worth continuing this piece, I think to myself, put my laptop on sleep and close the lid. My eyes wander around the room which is filled with students, two teacher's assistants and the teacher, the latter giving the most boring lecture on law. It is not even a real lecture since all he has been doing for almost eighty minutes now is giving us examples on how he won a variety of cases. "Harvard Law School", I scoff quietly from my seat in the last row, thankful that I grabbed my laptop this morning on a last minute decision. I have only been listening with one ear, the rest of my brain has been focused on my writing, and I am glad I didn't give Professor Treeving the chance to kill my brain on my first day.

Luckily for all of us, this torture is over within the next ten minutes so I decide to sit back and just listen to the music that is filling my other ear, plugged with an in-ear headphone that is hidden beneath my blonde wavy mane. For the last few weeks I have been thinking about cutting my hair short, not like super short, but maybe shoulder length since it now reaches past my breasts, but I quickly throw that plan away. If I am forced to endure more of his classes, I need a distraction. And even better if I can hide that distraction.

When he finally dismisses us, I practically bolt out of my seat and out of the room, taking one deep breath to clear my lungs from the sticky air before I make my way to the coffee cart. I think about the conversation I had with Teddy when we had our movie night. Her first advise was to find a good coffee cart, her second was to always have something with me that could keep me awake in case I would get bored and the third was to never sit in the first ten rows, because that is usually how far the eyes of the teachers truly glance. And I have to admit, Teddy was right. I am not even sure if Professor Treeving noticed that I was typing away on my laptop. He probably didn't even hear the sound of the keys when I pressed them.

With a strong black coffee in my left hand and my laptop trapped between my right forearm and body, I make my way to the next class to get a seat in one of the last rows yet again. Once I am all set up, my best friend – at least when it comes to a technical device – is powered up already. I go over the last page of written words and actually have to laugh about myself. Because this is so cliché and so sob-stuffy that I am closer to deleting it than putting any more work into it. It definitely needs a lot of editing.

Apparently, I need more inspiration so I click myself through a couple of Callie Torres fan blogs and pages before more students decide to fill the room, one news catching my eye pretty fast.

**Callie Torres on Ellen, live, tonight!**

My eyes almost bulge out of my head when I read the headline. I love when Callie is on the Ellen Show, they are so funny together and even better when they're actually live on TV. I bet she'll look amazing, she always does. She's a goddess, she has that gleam around here, that confident aura, it takes my breath away every time. Copying the link and sending a quick text to Teddy, telling her that I'll be at her place tonight to watch the show, I then focus back on my writing, not caring about whether this class actually starts or not.

Hours later, I have no idea how I got through the first day of horror, but I do know that the days and months to come will make my life a living hell. My father – Colonel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps – has clearly no idea what law school is doing to my brain, it's killing me! And even better, every time I confront him and tell him that I don't want to become a lawyer, he just replies that it has been my dream since I was little. Well, maybe at the age of ten when I was watching Ally McBeal, but that was more than a decade ago. The thing is, I can't go against the Colonel's words. He's my dad, he and my mother gave me and my brother everything so far and my brother is serving our country just like my father and grandfather did. So until I can come up with a better plan for my life or find it in me to actually try and find a publishing company for my novel, I will attend law school... and who knows, maybe my brain still works as good as it did in college and I do not have to study my ass off to get at least tolerable grades. Because I graduated from college without studying until the last final exams.

But no more thoughts about that. I just made it to Teddy's and were waiting for the Ellen Show to start. I am already tapping my feet and checking the clock every five seconds. This is exactly what seeing Callie Torres does to me, even though it's not real, even though she's just on television, I can barely keep it together.

"You know", Teddy starts, "one day you might meet her and you're a nervous wreck already. You can't sit still although it's just television. How will it be when she's standing in front of you?" She laughs at my antics and nervous shifting. "Probably for the best she's not in Cambridge", she adds and nudges my shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Don't ask", I mutter under my breath and just raise the bottle of beer to my lips. I am usually not one to drink beer while watching TV, but today I need it. A shitty day and Callie Torres live on TV, yup, I definitely need the light buzz of alcohol running through my body. "Oh, it starts!", I exclaim, Teddy's teasing completely forgotten as Ellen and Callie enter the stage together. And just as expected, she looks stunning in a tight, form fitting and curve hugging black dress that ends just below mid-thigh. Frankly, she could be wearing a garbage bag and I would still say it's hot, but that dress shows off her legs and just enough cleavage for me to get a good imagination of what's beneath the rest of the fabric and I can feel my mouth going dry. "Hot", I mumble before I take another sip of the cold beer.

Teddy just laughs out loud. I can feel her eyes on me but I don't dare to look away from the screen, wanting to see every second of it. After the usual greeting and welcoming stuff is done, they sit down and start to talk about the actress' work, most of the things I already know, but I am still focused on every word the brunette says. Callie sits there, one leg crossed over the other while she's talking about her new movie and then goes over to announce the release date for her first album. I already know I'll have to put the date in my agenda to buy it. I have tons of her songs in my play list on YouTube, but the quality isn't always on point so having the actual record in my hands, hopefully with a nice booklet, it will be so much better.

"_So, Callie, tell me", _Ellen starts_, "do you know what fan fiction is?"_

"_Of course I do", _she answers with a gorgeous megawatt smile. A smile so bright, it can light up your day, even when everything around you is as dark as the night. "_I've read some of them, mostly during breaks or when I have a rare lazy Sunday. Some of those writer are truly talented."_

All of a sudden, I become nervous. What if she has read some of my stories? Or even just one? That would be so embarrassing. I mean, sure, she doesn't know who I am and who's behind the pseudonym of the author, but what if-

"Geez A, just imagine she read one of yours", Teddy chimes in, voicing my very thoughts. "Luckily for you, you only post the ones about the characters she's played and not the ones about her and you." My face must turn into one of utter horror as I picture how bad that could have been. "Relax", my best friend laughs again, "even if you'd have done that, there's literally no chance she would know who you are. It still would be amazing if she has read one of your stories before."

"_So I take it, you like fan fiction_"_, _Ellen concludes and my attention turns back to the show within a split second, seeing Callie nod. I think my little fan heart just died, she likes reading fan fiction! "_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the best thing about a live show, because this is completely unscripted and not in the notes on my cards but what do you say to a little contest?"_

"_A contest?", _the Latina asks the host, Ellen must have just sprung that idea on her. Typically Ellen, spontaneous and full with ideas.

"_A fan fiction_ _contest. You must know by now that you fan base is huge and amazing so what if you could give them just a small treat_ in return _for that." _To that, Callie just nods and I swoon again. Yeah, I have it that bad. "_So here's my suggestion. The fans could hand in a short story, let's say three pages max so we don't have to read ten thousand words for each story", _she chuckles and Callie joins in, the sound is music to my ears. "_And we or rather you could pick a winner live on this show when you come back in three months."_

"_That...", _Callie starts and I can feel it in my gut, she's loving the idea. It's honestly quite embarrassing that I know her reaction just from the way she moves and tilts her head, but I have been watching and studying this woman's gesture for years. I just know her. "_What will be the prize?"_

"_How about a meet and greet? I'm not stupid, I've read the Twitter comments before we came on stage, they're all here for you, not for me", _she laughs. "_A lot of them saying they were dying to meet you one day. So, at least for one person we could make that dream come true. What do you say?"_

"_I'm game", _the Latina replies and shakes the hand Ellen is holding out for her.

"Arizona!", Teddy yells and pinches my arm, ripping me out of the frozen state I have obviously been in. "This is amazing! This is your chance. Hand in one of your stories, meet Callie Torres and even better, that's the first step. If Callie Torres is allowed to read one of your stories, then the whole world is definitely ready for your novel and-"

"No", I state firmly and cut her off, witnessing just a second later as my best friend's jaw lands on the floor, figuratively, of course. "I can't do that Teddy. My stories about her are personal, they are what my dreams are made of. And the ones not about her almost always have sexual content. They're gonna laugh about me. I can't hand in one of those, that's humiliating."

"So? Write a new one", Teddy says matter-of-factly, as if it's the easiest thing on earth. Maybe it is, maybe even for me, but that's not the point. "Come on A, this is an amazing chance. And hell, who knows how many fans will hand in their fan fictions that are not even half as good as yours. Your way with words is amazing. Amazing, do you hear me? Your characters become real, the emotions they feel, when I read the stories you send me, I can feel them too. Just-"

"No!", I say again, this time louder and even firmer than before. "And it's not up for discussion either, this conversation is over." I cross my arms over my chest and turn my attention back to the screen, my brows frowned in stubborn anger as I hear Ellen and my number one celebrity crush state the details. My brain registers the deadline for handing in a story and my eyes linger just a moment too long on the email address that's shown at the bottom of the screen and the note to use 'Callie Torres fan fiction contest' as the subject heading. My thoughts are racing ten miles a minute and in entirely different directions.

I sigh and close my eyes. I can't do that. I am not ready, maybe I won't ever be ready for that step, so maybe becoming a lawyer isn't so bad after all.

* * *

AN: So, we kind of met Callie Torres, but then again we didn't, and neither did Arizona. Will it happen soon? And if or when they meet, can Arizona handle the situation?

TGIT and happy Grey's Day!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Hey everyone, this is a new update. Are you still interested? Or should I just drop it?

* * *

Nervously tapping my feet on the very expensive looking granite floor my sneakers make just the slightest sound possible, I stare at my best friend and purse my lips in frustration. We're sitting in our favorite little coffee shop, _Nancy's_, the place we spent most of our afternoons and evenings during college and I asked her to meet me here. I shoved an envelope into her hands the minute she sat down and asked her to read it – that was about ten minutes ago and since then, she's been quiet. I know that my staring irritates her, interrupts her concentration, but I am trying to read her facial expressions. Usually, I am a master at reading her, she's like an open book to me. She can never hide her emotions from me. But today, she's giving me her best poker face and I don't like it. Chewing on the inside of my bottom lip, I tilt my head to the right and blink a couple of times before I ask, "So, what do you think?"

"Sshssh", she hisses and simultaneously presses her index finger against her lips, as if I am disturbing the silence of a library. Then she puts the three pages of printed paper onto her lap and licks her lips. The glare she shoots my way is supposed to shut me up, but I can't help the chuckle erupting deep in my throat. And if this situation would be any different, my chuckles would turn into a fit of laughter. But it's not.

The thing is, that I desperately need to know what she's thinking, because I sat at my desks three nights in a row, not getting much sleep and completely ignoring the waiting stack of homework I have to do for my law school classes. Instead I have been editing and perfecting my fan fiction – surviving on coffee and cereals – word count 1834 and before I even consider submitting it to the Callie Torres fan fiction contest, I need to know her opinion. I know Anna's, she pointed out the errors for me, she already loves it. But I need Teddy's too. It's like an urge to know her thoughts about it. Both of my friends have – despite their utter support – always been honest with me, they always tell me when they don't like something. So it's kind of natural that this little work of fiction needs my best friend's approval before I make my final decision. After all, deadline is only three days away. "Teddy, you're killing me heeeeere", I say, dragging the last word out until I need to take a breath. She knows she is. I can see it in her eyes and I am inclined to hate her for doing it on purpose.

"I think that this right here", she says, pointing at the papers, "that this is one fine piece of work and if you don't think about submitting this to Ellen's contest, I'm going to kill you and claim this story as my own." Her blue eyes find mine and for a moment, I go back to staring at her, speechless and motionless this time. "You wrote this for the meet and greet challenge, didn't you?"

I nod, slowly, still not knowing what to say. I mean, when I finished it last night, finally pleased with the last touches and changes, I thought it was good. I _still _think it _is _good, but I am also still indecisive whether it is good enough and worth a submission, even though I wrote it purely for that. "You really think it's worth a try?", I ask, insecurity getting the better of me. It's always the same. I can be one-hundred percent certain that I am a good writer in one second, and the next, I am doubting my ability compose at least one good sentence.

Teddy smiles brightly at me and after finishing the rest of her coffee, she asks, "You still need to give it a title, what do you have in mind?" This time she's the one tilting her head and raising two perfectly shaped eyebrows at me in question.

I blush instantly. I did have a title before I even started writing this, but I feel kind of silly for choosing it. Especially if Iwill tell her. Don't get me wrong, Teddy knows everything and most of the times I am not even embarrassed when I tell her stories from my horribly gone wrong dates. But she's not the super romantic corny love story kind of a girl, so I think she'll laugh. Looking at her, I eventually answer, "Give your heart a break." And then I look away.

"Ha!", she exclaims. "Smart girl. Using Callie's first single as the title is a smart move. Makes it stick out, I'm sure. And it fits. But do you want to know what I like the most?", she asks and of course, my head snaps back around and I nod eagerly, like a little kid that gets asked if it wants chocolate pudding for dinner. "You. I mean, the you in your story. Even though she has no name, it's obvious that it's you. But it's not the usual you you use for your stories. This you is much braver, dare I say, bold to make such a move and kiss the famous Callie Torres in an airport."

I feel the blush creep into my cheeks at her words and bite my lips to suppress the squeal that threatens to leave my mouth. I did give my own character more courage than I could probably ever muster if I ever met Callie. Speaking for myself, I can say that I would most likely just stammer and stutter around, not being able to cope with meeting my crush, but the me in my story? She's not that girl. She's brave and definitely some kind of a daredevil for following the Callie in my story into an airport restroom and kissing her out of the blue. Kissing her fiercely, might I add.

"Hey, A, are you still with me?", Teddy asks, waving her hand and snapping her fingers in front of my face, I must have zoned out, so I mumble a quick sorry and stare at my fingers. "I give you all the encouraging words known in the English language and you just fall into a daydream right in front of me", she huffs and then winks, letting me know she isn't mad at all. "Anyway, I was saying that I really think you should submit this. It's the perfect match of humor and romance, and even though it's short, you managed to give your characters some depth."

"That's exactly what I was going for", I say with a smile when she hands me the papers over the small table standing between us. "So, I am really doing this?"

Teddy just grins at me and then replies, "If you know what's good for you, you will submit this. If not, I'll do it and might use your name or maybe mine." I laugh at her words. "You know me well enough to know that I would do it. And then, when they announce your story as the winner, I get to see Callie Torres and not you."

"That's plagiarism!", I say, laughing even harder now. I know she's joking. Teddy can be mean, she can be pushy and even embarrassing in front of people and sometimes, she can talk without a filter but deep down, she has a heart of pure gold and she'd never do that to me. "Where are you going?", I ask when I see my best friend reaching for her purse.

Standing up, she pays for our coffee and heads for the door. "Just hit the damn send button when you get home", she yells at me over her shoulder before leaving _Nancy's._

I have no clue how she knows that the email is already saved up in my drafts, so I stare at the door a little bit dumbfounded for a minute, maybe two. "Just hit the send button", I repeat, saying those same words over and over again, using them as some sort of mantra until I will get home, hoping it will work. I check the time and jump right out of the armchair I have been lounging in, yelping a loud, "Shit!" before I get my stuff together. I'm going to be late for class, something that actually never happened before. As I hurry out of the coffee shop I send a prayer up to the heavens above, praying that one, I can sneak in and two, that I find the courage to hand in my story.

* * *

"Today's the day, isn't it?", Teddy asks me at least for the tenth time within the last week, watching amused as I play with the remote of the TV. She knows all too well that I need something to occupy myself with or I might go crazy. The show has started fifteen minutes ago and I can't handle the excitement.

It's been four weeks since I wrote 'Give Your Heart A Break' and sent the email on its way just minutes before the deadline ran out. And tonight is the night Callie will announce the winner. I think I am going insane, I've been feeling this way for days, my mind fighting an inner battle of anticipation and anxiety with a slight mix of insecurity and a lot of craziness. I haven't slept a night through in more than a week, I am literally running on caffeine and sugar to make it through my days full of classes and study groups – which I actually don't even need. But my father said that it never hurts to get to know new people, saying something about experience and stuff. Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt to meet Callie Torres, even it would only be for a few minutes. But meeting and getting to know my fellow students? In some cases it does hurt.

"Do you need something, dears?", my mother yells from the kitchen and I quickly answer that we're good. She's just trying to be nice, kind of trying to make it up to me for forcing me into law school, I know that. But it's not necessary. I know my parents intentions were good, that still doesn't mean that I agree with their plans for my life.

"Are we?", Teddy questions and raises an eyebrow. Our original plan was to watch Ellen's at her place, but that plan flew out of the window when the whole dorm room building had to be closed due to the damaged the water caused when a pipe burst a few days ago. So she's staying at my parents' place too. Which is nice. But having to watch Ellen's in the living room? Well, let's just say I rather not have my mother witness my reaction, to whatever happens. She shouldn't ever be allowed to see my reaction to Callie Torres on a stage, singing or not, that wouldn't be good, that would be mortifying. So I'm hoping she'll make herself scarce and stay in the kitchen or elsewhere.

"Not really", I answer and check the time again, I'm fidgety already. It's always the same. Nobody should ever have such a strong crush on someone they never even met in person. How is that even possible? Why can the human body and brain react like that? "Finally", I sigh when Callie enters the stage. She looks drop-dead gorgeous. Not that I expected anything else, but it's almost too much to manage. Her hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail, luscious reddish colored lips smile into the camera and even her eyes smile at the audience. It's amazing, captivating, infatuating. The status of my feelings right now? Beyond smitten. I turn up the volume, the sound of her voice sends chills down my spine and causes goose bumps to appear everywhere, visible skin or not. And for the fraction of a moment I forget that she's going to announce the winner.

It's not even funny. I am sitting on the edge of the couch, completely torn. The fan in me is overly excited. The woman in me is utterly mesmerized by the beautiful goddess dressed in black slacks and a white shirt that contrasts so amazingly with her dark hair and caramel colored skin. And the writer inside of me is so close to just run and not even wait for the outcome. "How can you be so calm?", I ask my best friend, my feet once again moving rapidly. "You should at least be nervous with me, it's a kind of solidarity to suffer with your best friend."

"You're not suffering", she rebuts and keeps watching.

When Ellen hands Callie an envelope, the light in the studio dims down so you can only see the two women in the spot light.

"_This is the winner?"_, Ellen asks and Callie nods, still smiling and still looking straight into the camera. Clearly, she's trying to kill me with that look.

"_Yes, this is the moment I have been looking forward to for weeks. Your submissions were amazing. Some were quite funny, most of them were romantic love stories, others were filled with more drama and angst"_, she says and then a thought strikes me. Did she read the stories? "_After your team selected the ones that were according to the rules, I've made sure to read all of them." _Shit. "_Some of you have such an amazing talent and I feel blessed to be a part of this little contest. And I am even more happy to say that I chose the winner myself." _Double shit. In this moment, my stomach drops. I'm fairly certain now that she's not going to say my name. She can't. It's impossible.

I'm not doing this to myself. Nope. Not happening. I put my hands over my ears and close my eyes. I'm still able to hear the TV, but it's not as prominent as it was before. Hearing the little chit-chat between Callie and Ellen, I try to remember if we have any strong liquor in the house, but I don't know anymore. And then everything around me goes silent, as if my brain shuts everything out that isn't the Latina's voice as she says "_And the winner is..."_


	5. Chapter 4

AN: OMG, I know I am repeating myself, but you guys are amazing! The response to the last chapter was, in my eyes, outstanding. I loved to read your words and thoughts about it so much. Thank you so much! And now, on with it.

* * *

"_And the winner is..."  
_

I can feel the rapid throbbing of my heart. It's pulsing so hard against my ribcage that I'm afraid it will beat just right out of its confines if it pounds any faster. The accelerating thud thud thud resonates loudly in my ears and it's almost drowning out the television. Almost. I can't see what's going on, my eyes are too busy following that patterns of the hardwood floor in my parents' living room. But I can still hear the TV, I can still hear Callie's beautiful voice and I just know she's going to say some stranger's name. Although I am pretty much sure I know the outcome, I can't bring myself to take my hands away from my ears, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see it. Is there still be enough time left to run?

"_Arizona Robbins – Give your heart a break"_, she reads out and within a split second, my head snaps back up, my blue eyes go wide, lock onto the screen and my mouth falls open in disbelief. "_Congratulation." _And then the sound of the TV with all the cheering and clapping hands seems to fade out and I don't even care.

The show continues, but I'm not paying attention anymore. Did she really just say my name? It can't be, can it? No. I must be dreaming. This is not possible. "Did she-? Was that-? Have I-? How-?", I stutter. I can't find words in the English language to verbalize what I am feeling, and honestly, I don't think there are words to describe what just happened either. It's shock, definitely shock and astonishment, but it's so much bigger than just a shock and it beats every single surprise I've ever got so far and maybe ever will get. I must look like a complete idiot, with my jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes bulging out of my head – figuratively speaking. But in all honesty, I'm in over my head, I don't know what to think.

The next thing I truly realize is Teddy tackling me into the cushions of the couch followed by her ear-piercing shrieks of not understandable words and syllables. At least she knows how to say something. And apparently, she knows how to move too, she's hugging me so tight, I can't breathe properly. It's not the worst feeling though, it makes me aware of the act that I am still alive and definitely not asleep. I thought I was dreaming, then I thought I heard wrong, but my best friend's reaction is enough of an answer.

Holy shit, I won.

"What's the commotion in here, dears?", my mom asks as she comes in, clearly drawn to us by all the noise Teddy just made and still makes. Typically mom. Judging by her facials expression, probably thought someone was hurt.

I want to answer and take away her worries, but I am still speechless. I can't voice what just happened, I still don't really get it myself. How am I even supposed to grasp the depth and weight of the event. It's too surreal. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that I could make it, that I, Arizona Robbins, could win this. It might not mean much to a lot of other people, but to me, this means the world. Because I will meet Callie Torres. Because I had the balls to send that damn email and submitted my story. Because she read that story and she liked it.

Holy shit, I will meet Callie Torres.

It just dawned on me. Literally. Because I didn't dare to dreamthat far when I submitted this story. I never allowed myself to go so far and try to imagine what would happen if I would actually have the guts to submit something, anywhere. Let alone win a contest. That thought was the last thing on my mind. But now I won. Not to mention that now I will meet my number one celebrity crush in person. Wow, is it getting hot in here or is it just me? And why is my head spinning?

"Are you alright?", momma asks and as much as I want to say something, I can't. I'm still at a loss of words and the fact that Teddy has not stopped jumping up and down on top of me is not helping either.

"She won, Mama B, she won", Teddy squeals and beams at my mother. "She freaking did it! I knew she could do it, I knew she had it in her and now she won! I've had so much faith in your daughter's work and she actually did it! This is the first step. Before we know it, A's work gets published and will win prices, have her books turn into movies and she'll be the-"

"What are you talking about?", momma interrupts her big speech of my sparkling future, not getting any of what my best friend has been trying to tell her.

Of course she doesn't. Ted's words are cryptic to her, so I need to act as a translator, "I won", I state. „There was, uhm, a fan fiction contest on the Ellen show and I submitted one of my stories and... they liked it." I say the last words with a smile forming on my lips. It's still unbelievable for me, but they liked it. As happy as that makes me, now I need to tell my parents. It is always hard to talk about my biggest passion with my mother, well my family in general. Not because I don't want to share that stuff with them, but because they don't get it. My mother thinks it's a waste of time, much like my father, so I usually don't tell them that I stayed up late writing a six-thousand-word story instead of doing my homework. I only ever talk about that to Teddy and Anna.

Anna. I need to tell her!

Without thinking – because frankly, I still can't wrap my brain around the whole thing – I grab my phone and with a few swipes over the touch screen, the line is trying to connect. I have no clue what I will tell her, but I want to tell her something, anything, everything she needs to know. And I want to do it now.

When she picks up, all that comes out of my mouth is a squeal of joy and then I rush into a waterfall of words, not really sure if my rambling makes sense at all. She groans every few words and mumbles a barely understandable 'awesome' into the phone. It's only then that I realize that it's way past midnight in Newcastle upon Tyne and that Anna was already asleep. Oops. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I totally forgot. Sorry sorry sorry. I'll call later, okay? Sleep tight." With yet another grunt as a response I hang up the phone just in time before Teddy grabs my face with her hand under my chin and forces my head towards the TV.

"They're talking about you!"

"_Arizona Robbins"_, Callie says and just like that I feel blood rushing through my veins so fast it feels as if I have been running a marathon for the past five hour. She said my name, twice already. I'm swooning and at the same time, I can't decide what to do first. My mother is still standing behind the couch, obviously my explanation hasn't been enough. "_You have an amazing talent. I can't wait to meet you"_, the Latina's voice echoes through the room due to the volume of the television and she winks into the camera. I think I might have died and gone to heaven. A heaven where Callie Torres will say my name over and over again.

Fingers snapping right before my eyes bring me back to reality before I can daydream about a kiss that is never going to actually happen. I must have zoned out, again. "What?", I ask when Teddy seems to try to stare right through my skin and into my soul. "Stop staring!"

"And you say something!", she argues as she puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me. "You are going to meet Callie freaking Torres who just said that you have an amazing talent! I am waiting for a reaction here other than stammering words and your mouth moving like a fish's. Scream, yell, cry, jump, dance around. Hell, whatever, but DO SOMETHING!"

"And I am still waiting for an explanation", my mother reminds me and I try once again to put into words what just happened, starting at the beginning and ending in the here and now. "So, this contest thing, you wrote a story just for that and get to meet the actress as a reward?"

Teddy and I both nod. I can read my mother's face, she doesn't like the thought of it, at all. I can't say I'm surprised by her reaction. My parents have always been really strict with us, their words are our rules as long as we live under the same roof. Correction, as long as _I _live here. Because Tim has moved out when he joined the Marines, making my parents all proud and happy. Me? Not so much. That's why they pushed me into law school. It has always been this way. Always. And I just know that my mother thinks that this is my plan of finding a way out of law school.

But it's not, not really. Of course I still don't want to become a lawyer. I just can't see myself defending people, innocent or not. But I am not stupid nor am I naive. Just because I get to meet Callie, doesn't mean that the rest will change. I mean, it's a meet and greet not a proposal for marriage. For me, it's a dream coming true, a wish my heart made the moment I first saw her in a movie. Just the thought about her smile makes me want to fast forward to the day I will meet her. Nevertheless, it won't change the rest of my life and the plan my parents have for me. "Mom-"

"I am not happy with that, Arizona", she says, pulling the kitchen towel from her shoulder to knead it between her hands. "Your focus should be solely on law school and not on writing fan fiction. There is no money in that. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of writers do not get published and we want you to have a good job so you can build a future and a good life"

"Those are daddy's words", I huff and cross my arms over my chest. My reaction is childish, I know that, but I... I'm just disappointed. I guess I expected at least some words of happiness or excitement or whatever. I just wish they would be as proud of me as they are of Tim. "You know what? I don't care. This is my price and I'm gonna meet Callie, even it's just a quick hello, a picture and then it's goodbye again. I'm not gonna let this go to waste. Because this is my life, a once in a lifetime chance that's never going to come around again. So I'll take it." Standing up, I walk past my mother and up the stairs to my room. Teddy's footsteps aren't too far behind me, so it doesn't startle me that a few seconds after I pushed the door to my room open someone else closes it.

Neither of us says a word. I am standing in the middle of a room that measures about eighteen square meters which still holds some memories of my childhood. A few butterflies here and there, my oldest stuffed toy and the bedside lamp I got from my grandparents when I was ten. The rest? Callie Torres, everywhere. Posters, pictures and two autograph cards. Some people may call it an obsession, I choose to call it a passion for the beautiful things in life. And the dark-haired and dark-eyed actress is definitely the epitome of beauty.

"Soon I'll add my own picture of her to the mix", I state with a wide grin. Closing my eyes, I try to not let my wishes get the better of me, I try not to imagine how she smells or what a hug would feel like. I can't wait to meet you, Callie Torres. That day cannot come fast enough.


	6. Chapter 5

Pulling my luggage behind me, I step out of the building at the Los Angeles International Airport and pull my sunglasses from my nose and shove it into my hair. The weather is nice, warm but not too hot and as I stand there and blink into the sun, I try to remain as calm as possible. Today I'm cashing in on my price, I'm going to meet Callie Torres and it's still hard to believe that I am the lucky girl. If you would ask my parents, I am once again wasting my time on something that is not important for my future. And maybe they are right with this one, maybe it does nothing for my future, but it is important to me. So I came to LA, against my parents' words – mostly against my father's – and I have three days to enjoy the sun, meet Callie Torres and just be myself before I have to go back to being an A+ student at Harvard.

The best thing is that I didn't have to move a finger or organize anything aside from arguing with my parents, really. The day after Callie announced me as the winner, I got a call from a person behind the Ellen Show, a producer, an agent or whatsoever, I don't really care, and they arranged everything for me. They had already booked and paid for my plane tickets, did the same for the hotel and congratulated me, filling me in on all the information in under five minutes. Time is money, I suppose. And now, here I am, at LAX, a huge carry-on next to me because I couldn't decide what to wear. What do you wear when you are about to meet the person you have a major crush on? Especially when that person is an extremely gorgeous looking celebrity?

Stepping further into the sun, I notice an older man – maybe the age of my father – standing in front of a car, in his hands he's holding a sign with my name on it. I smile, I guess I don't need to worry about how I will get to the hotel. It's actually quite nice, having a driver that I don't need to pay for. But at the same time, it makes me a little uncomfortable. Honestly, I think it is something everybody can get used to, but I also believe that it takes away some of your freedom.

"Hi, Arizona Robbins", I introduce myself to the man after walking up to him, showing him my ID card. I mean, I could be someone else, pretending to be me, right? This world is crazy enough. He looks at me, smiles and then nods. He's wearing one of those driver's uniforms, with the hat and everything, even the spotless white gloves and the polished name tag. I can't help but think that I stepped into a modern fairy tale.

"Welcome to LA, Miss Robbins, my name is George, I'll take you to the hotel. Did you have a good flight?", he asks as he takes the carry-on from my hand and heads for the trunk.

What a question?! Of course I had a good flight. Frankly, I had an amazing time flying first class. It was the first time I experienced that, and I have to say, if I could afford it, I would fly first class every time from now on. It's a luxury I can openly admit I wouldn't mind spending my money on. "Thank you, it was quite nice", I reply with a small smile as he opens the door behind the passenger's seat for me and I get into the car. Pulling my sunglasses down again I lean back and exhale. There was no turning back now. Not that I wanted to, but my nerves are getting the better of me and I am probably already beet red.

The ride to the hotel is uneventful. The traffic seems to be half as bad as it is in and around Boston and when I don't focus on the street, I concentrate on the music playing on the radio, thankful for every smallest bit of distraction I can get before I'm going crazy in a car with a stranger. As he stops at one of the red lights, he turns around and grins at me, saying, "Miss Torres told me to tell you she'll meet you at the hotel bar at 7", and then he returns his eyes to the street ahead while mine shoot open.

"At the bar?", I ask, a little confused. I thought this whole meet and greet was arranged by Ellen and the people behind her show. I was wrong, obviously. Glancing at my watch, I almost panic. It's fifteen minutes to six and after my flight I'm in desperate need of a shower and then I need to fix my hair and makeup and... and how am I supposed to do that within an hour or less? Also, I still haven't decided on what to wear, I need more time! Or at least all the time I can get. "Are we close to the hotel?", I ask, praying that we are not too far away anymore.

"Only a few minutes away, ten minutes tops, Miss Robbins", he replies with a chuckle and I am pretty convinced that he can see right through my cool facade and knows that I am a nervous wreck already. But then again, I guess everybody would be anxious if they were in my shoes. "Miss Torres is a wonderful person", George says out of the blue, but other than that, he doesn't say much for the last minutes of the ride. He helps me to get my luggage out of the trunk, practically immediately handing it out to one of the bellboys while my eyes rake up the exterior wall of the hotel. This building is _huge _and it looks very expensive. For a simple young woman like me, it looks intimidating, maybe even terrifying.

"We should head inside", George rips me out of my thoughts and I nod absentmindedly.

Only when he is already almost through the door, I register that I still haven't moved an inch and literally jump-start my legs to catch up with him. While he talks to the concierge, I don't know where to look first. This hotel is a freaking palace, there's gold and alabaster and marble and all these fine-dressed people pass me on their way. On top of feeling out of my league, I try to figure out his role in all of this. He's definitely not just a driver. Maybe a personal assistant? But from whom?

"Your room is on the third floor, Miss Robbins. Your luggage has been brought up already. Here is your key card and this", George says handing me another card along with the key card, made of thick paper, "has my number on it. Miss Torres wants you to enjoy your stay in LA and she said that whenever you want or need anything, you can call me." That knowing smile is back on his face when he adds, "I told you, she is a wonderful person."

With that, he leaves me alone, dumbfounded and speechless. I must look like an idiot, standing in the middle of the foyer while people walk – some even rush – past me. The beeping noise from the watch attached to my wrist alerts me that it just struck six o'clock. I knew why I didn't get rid of my watch a long time ago. The noise is annoying, but it's also life-saving!

I hurry up the stairs and, not paying any attention to anything inside my room aside from the quick look around and noticing that it looks fancy, I jump into the shower and wash off the smell of airports and the plane. All the while I keep reminding myself to keep breathing steadily, in through my nose and out through my mouth. It's supposed to keep my heart-rate normal, I honestly don't think it's working. But it's the only thing I can do to prevent myself from freaking out – which is almost inevitable.

By 6:55pm I am sitting at the bar, freshly showered and dolled up – just a little bit, squirming nervously on the stool and turning the glass of gin tonic in my hands. I'm usually not a fan of drinking alcohol alone – I rarely drink when I'm out to be honest. But this situation calls for booze to sooth my nerves. I mean, the last time I checked my reflection in the mirror, I looked good. After staring at the contents of my suitcase for at least five minutes, I still wasn't able to make a decision. So I tried on a variety of shirts with another variety of pants. I even tried on a dress I did pack on a last minute decision, but I didn't feel comfortable enough to wear it. In the end, I chose a royal blue polo shirt that brings out my eyes and shows the tiniest hint of cleavage, paired it with my black skinny jeans and my new white converse and I was good to go. Added a light makeup and my natural wavy hair to the mix, I would have been a magnet for women in most of the lady-loving bars in my hometown. But now I am nervous as hell!

"Waiting for a date?", the hazelnut-haired, beautiful waitress asks, smiling brightly at me. Her tone is somewhat flirty even though she asked me if I was waiting for someone and I can't make out whether she's actually trying to flirt with me or if she's simply doing her job. She looks cute though, her uniform is on point, the ponytail neat and the mascara just as light as the rosy lipstick that adores her lips. "What's your name?"

I smile back at her and let go of the glass before I answer politely and with a smile that shows my dimples, "Arizona Robbins. And, yeah, kind of waiting for someone."

"Too bad", she shrugs, winks at me and then leaves to serve the drinks for the man and woman who had just sat down a couple of stools away from me.

I take a glimpse at the clock on the wall, it's five minutes past seven and would this be dinner with my parents, they would have arrived even before me. That comes with the job of a Marine, I guess. My father has always taught us to be on time, at best, be at least five minutes early. Because it shows good manners. My brother and I have inherited that habit from the beginning, we have always been early, even for school. Probably the reason I have never been late to any classes – not even to the ones I didn't like. Hence me sitting here since 6.55pm, even though luck has definitely been on my side this evening. After trying on outfit after outfit, I was running late and when the elevator finally dinged on my floor it was occupied and going up, so I took the stairs and calmed myself before entering the bar, trying to play it cool. And now here I am, waiting.

Supporting my head on my hand, I let my finger glide along the rim of the glass of my drink and try to calm down. Maybe she wouldn't come? But that would be rude and George had already confirmed twice what I thought of her, she was a wonderful person. Callie Torres wouldn't ditch this meet and greet. Maybe she's stuck in a meeting or traffic? If I am being honest, I don't even mind the extra time waiting for her, it gives me a chance to collect myself, get myself together and push every memory of the – sometimes wet – dreams I have about her into the furthest corner of my mind. I shouldn't be thinking those things when I am about to meet her. Not if I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her. _No, Arizona, this is bad_, I chastise myself.

Too lost in my own thoughts, I barely notice a woman leaning over the counter next to me. "I am looking for an Arizona Robbins, do you know where I can find her?"

That voice. I would recognize this voice everywhere

I turn around to face the source of the voice and gasp instantly. She's really here. She's truly standing right next to me, Callie Torres in the flesh. I can feel the heat rise into my cheeks and my mouth falls open. I'm pretty sure I can find my jaw on the floor -she looks drop-dead gorgeous, even more so when she stands only a few inches away from me. The light wave to her hair, the shimmer in those heavenly dark brown tresses. And that scent that fills my nose. It must be her perfume, it smells amazing. Callie Torres is all around amazing and I find myself captivated once again.

"Right next to you, Miss Torres", the waitress answers, obviously knowing the Latina actress and not the slightest bit fazed by her appearance.

The next thing I know, Callie turns to me and deep, chocolate brown eyes lock on mine. I'm surprised I didn't go into a cardiac shock the moment our eyes meet. Am I still breathing? Did I die? If so, I don't want to leave this place, this must be heaven.

"Arizona Robbins, welcome to LA", she says and holds out her hand, full lips forming into her super dazzling megawatt-smile and I know I am screwed. I will never be able to forget this moment, I will never have eyes for another woman. Never, ever.

I have no idea how I manage to move, but I do take her hand and the contact is electrifying, literally. There is a spark the second we touch and I want to pull back, but she doesn't let go of my hand. We keep staring at each other and I feel like all the words known in my native language have left my brain. I have no idea what to say, or what to do.

Eventually, she pulls back. I don't know how much time has passed but I do know that this was a life-altering moment. If my heartbeat has been fast when she announced the winner, it's pounding at the speed of light right now. I'm surprised nobody looks weird at me, because I am sure that everybody can hear its beating loud and clear. "Whoa", I breathe out, it's the only word I can manage.

"Yeah... wow", she agrees, her voice just as breathy as mine and I can see her swallowing hard.

Neither of us moves or says anything. The world around me has stopped, is nonexistent any more. All I know is that this beautiful woman of my dreams stands right in front of me, her features are invading my imagination, her scent is filling my nose and going straight into my veins. She's sending my senses on a journey I never thoughts possible.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

So, what happened? And how will it go from here? Will Arizona get her nerves under control? How will Callie react after the instant spark?

I'd really like to read your thoughts on this one.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Since I haven't been able to watch the season finale yet, but living through youtube kinda told me that we didn't get what we all hoped for, I thought I'd give you this. It's Calzona interaction! Yay! **

**Also, there's the answer to the question how old they are in this story in this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites and reviews! They really keep me going with this one! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

After the initial moment of shock that, not only is Callie Torres standing in front of me, but also because of this thing I felt when our hands touched, I finally manage to smile at the other woman and take a real look at her. She looks radiantly beautiful. Not that I would ever expect anything less from her, but there is a _huge _difference between seeing someone on TV or in a magazine and seeing them a few inches away from you. I have no idea how I am still sitting on the stool anymore. She takes my breath away without actually doing something.

"I think I owe you an apology", she says, her smile bright and perfect white teeth shining in the light of the bar. "I had a meeting with my agent that ran long and then... it's not that interesting actually. Just the usual Murphy's law of heavy traffic when you have somewhere important to be." I watch her taking a deep breath and licking her luscious full lips. Those lips. I'm sure I could write an essay about this woman's face. She just oozes beauty with every fiber of her being. "Are you hungry? I haven't had time to eat something since breakfast and to be honest, I am quite starving. So I was thinking we could have dinner?"

Her laugh fills the air around us and right that second I know that I want to hear that laugh every day. It's infectious. She is infatuating and I have no idea how I will have the self-control I will need to pull myself away from this meet and greet when it has to come to an end. But wait, did she just ask if I wanted to have dinner with her? "Dinner?", I ask, not sure if it was wishful thinking or not.

Humming the affirmation, she nods towards a dimmed area. "There's a partly secluded table over there waiting for me, us, if you'd like to join me. Unless the idea sounds completely appalling to you, then you don't have to accept my invitation, of course." She's rambling and even though I try not to swoon over the fact that she seems so down to earth and the invitation, I know I'm failing miserably. The grin on my face is simply too wide. "To be honest", she continues, "I have no idea how a meet and greet should go and if there are rules to follow, but I think a dinner can't hurt."

"Dinner sounds awesome!", I answer quickly – and a little too excited – before my ability to speak in front of her will leave me once again. Mentally, I slap my hand against my forehead, _way to go with the perkiness, Robbins, _I think to myself. Sliding off the stool, I grab my purse and follow her over to the table. Immediately, a waiter is standing next to her, waiting for her order. I watch her intently, the way her fingers gracefully hold onto the upper edges of the menu, the captivating fluttering of brown eyes while she scans the menu. I could easily watch her forever and be content with the way her caramel-colored skin looks in the perfect mixture of dim light and flickering candles. Her voice rips me out my daydream as she orders a bottle of wine to share.

"I hope I wasn't too presumptuous and you like white wine?", she asks, her eyes finding mine and once again and I find it hard to form words so I simply nod. "Great. They serve one of the best white wines in LA, so that's usually my choice when I'm eating dinner here." The corners of her lips move into a smile before she adds, "Dinner is one me, just in case you were wondering."

And in that moment my body can't decide whether I am shocked from the oh so nonchalant statement or if it wants to melt right on the spot. _Get a grip, Arizona, _I remind myself. But that's easier said than done, after all, there's my crush sitting in front of me. Still, I don't want to be known as the girl who passed out during a meet and greet slash dinner with Callie Torres. It's really hard, though. Having her so close to me and knowing that I can't have her for real. I need to make the most of this evening.

"So, tell me something about yourself", she suggests, once again dragging me out of my own thoughts, her smile now lopsided and her head tilted a little bit to the right and her magnificently shaped eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Or do you want to sit in silent? That would be fine with me too, I was just wondering if-"

"You want to know something about me?", I ask bewildered, my eyes truly questioning her words. I mean, come on, she's the famous actress and singer. She can't be serious here, can she? "But... but you are... well, _you _and I am _just me_. You're Calliope Torres, I am just a girl from Cambridge, that got lucky winning the fan fiction contest, so I could meet you. There is nothing special about me."

"You clearly underestimate your talent if you think that there's nothing special about you. I find '_just you' _pretty intriguing. Besides, I am sure you know probably everything there is about me, considering that a lot of my life isn't private anymore and that there are tons of information on the internet nowadays", she answers with another smile as the waiter brings the wine and fills two glasses before taking our order for foot. Since I didn't really make it through the menu – I was too engrossed in her words and gestures – I go with the first thing I remember from the first page, lamb chops with balsamic reduction. "Okay", Callie says, "let's not talk about your writing then. Instead, you could tell me about your name. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, but I am inclined to say you're not named after the state you were born in... or something like that." There's a chuckle alongside her words and I can't help but stifle a few giggles myself.

Shaking my head, I try to steady the rapid beating of my heart and take a deep breath. Finally, when I think that my brain won't embarrass me any further, I reply, "I come from a military family. My brother, father, grandfather and even his father, all served in the United States Marine Corp. My mother enlisted herself as a nurse at some point too, that's how she met my father." _Enough with the rambling, Arizona, so not interesting. _After my internal monologue, I go on with the story behind my name. "To honor my grandfather's heroism, I was named after the battleship he was on when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, the USS Arizona. He saved nineteen men before he drowned."

"That's quite the story", she says with a nod and sips from her wine. Full lips purse as she savors the taste and her index finger catches the lone drop of wine that trickles down the glass. I am once again entirely speechless as I stare at her so unabashedly. How is this woman even real. "And what do you do? Aside from writing fan fiction, that is?", she asks, accompanying the question with a wink that sure has the power to break a million hearts, mine included.

Taking a couple of sips from the wine myself – I have to agree, it does taste amazing – I eventually tell her about Harvard and that I am a law student. She seems impressed and doesn't interrupt me. Instead, her eyes are glued to mine for most of the time, but sometimes I think that she's watching my lips while I speak. I quickly shake that thought out of my head. It's only wishful thinking. Callie Torres wouldn't be staring at my lips. That's absurd.

"So, why Harvard? Why law school if you don't want to become a lawyer?", she interrogates further.

I have to admit that I would feel uncomfortable if those questions would be coming from someone else, especially from my family. But with her, it seems so easy. She appears honestly interested in my life and for some reason, I feel like I can tell her those things. "Because that's what my parents chose for me after I came back from traveling for two years. After I graduated, I packed some of my stuff and left, and when I came back, all of my friends where either specializing at something or working. And I wasn't. My brother joined the Marines, and I didn't. To them, I was wasting my life at the age of twenty-three, so they decided for me. They mean well, I know that, but it's just not my plan for the future."

Brown eyes keep staring straight at me and usually, I would find an intense gaze like hers intimidating. She looks as if she has the ability to see right through me and as much as I want, I can't put up a guarding wall, I am still too busy keeping myself together. "What is your plan then?", she asks. "If you don't want to become a lawyer, then what's your dream?"

I bite my bottom lip and my instinct tells me to cover my eyes, to hide from the moment of truth – if I tell her at all. She tells me that I don't have to say anything if I don't want to and there's a consoling hand on my arm. The touch ignites my body I instantly feel something inside me ablaze. Looking at Callie, I see her stiffen for a moment. Did she feel it too? She must have. To avoid the awkward silent that is waiting just around the corner, I answer her question, "I want to become a writer. Which is, in all likelihood, ridiculous, I know. But I have so many ideas, that I often feel like I'm going to explode if I don't write them down instantly. Some of them are just, I don't know, spurs of the moment, they just burst into my head out of nowhere. Some of them are even things I scratch when I can't work them into an actual short story or something. But most of them are stuck inside my head until I have time to write them down."

"You're really beautiful when you talk so passionately", Callie says and I feel the heat collecting in my cheeks right away. If there was any contest for the reddest person in the hotel's restaurant, I would win this, without a doubt. My cheeks most likely have taken on the color of a tomato. "I mean it, Arizona. There's a huge difference between you talking about Harvard and you talking about writing. And if those three pages you submitted were any indicator for what you can do when you can let your mind wander, you should never bury that dream." I am blushing even harder now. "You had three pages and you managed to make your characters come to life. I felt everything they felt, and when it was over, it left me wanting for more. That is quite the talent, you have there. And-"

She stops when our dinner is served, the smell of lamb filling my nostrils immediately. It looks really inviting, smells even better than it looks and the grumbling of my stomach tells me that I am indeed hungry. Guess I forgot to eat something all day because I was too nervous.

"What inspires you the most?", she asks once the waiter is gone.

_You_. That would have been the honest answer. She inspires me the most, her songs, her voice. Most of my stories are about me meeting her, or her characters falling in love with a blonde woman. It's actually quite embarrassing. But I can't say that, can I? I cannot reveal something that big, it would make me look like a freak, maybe she would think I am some sort of a stalker. "Music", I answer instead and try to keep my focus on the meal on the plate in front of me. "And sometimes little pieces of life happening around me." She seems satisfied with that reply and for a moment, we eat in silence, until I speak up again. "Can I ask you something too? Or is that too... nosy?" I wait for her approval and ask, "Why did you choose to become an actress and a singer? Was that always your dream?"

"Now that's a question I haven't heard yet", she chuckles. "And to answer it, I don't know when it happened, but I think it had something to do with my activities in school. I was in the choir, theater class and I had piano lessons since I was five. It has always been a part of me and for some reason, I never had stage fright or something similar. Being on a stage has always been a good feeling for me. And apparently, I am good at the things I do, so-" _Good is an understatement, she is amazing! _"But believe me when I say that it wasn't always easy. Like yours, my parents wanted me to have a job that would always pay the bills for me. I think my mother wanted me to go into law- or medical school_, _my father wanted me to take over his business. In the end, he made me sign a contract, saying that I would have to go into his business if I wouldn't be successful by the age of thirty. Seeing that I am turning twenty-eight next month and that I am at the top of my career now, that contract is void now, of course."

I am baffled by the honesty behind her words and from the fact that she had to sign a contract with her father. "It all worked out for you", I say with a smile and deep inside of me I hope that I will find the same courage, that it will work out for me as well. "Can I ask why you go by Callie instead of Calliope? Since your full name suits you so well?"

She laughs and then answers with a cringe, "Try being a teenager and getting mocked because of your name. Especially when you have a teacher who loves Greek mythology as much as teenage boys love to be douchebags. It wasn't pleasant, at all. So when we moved to another school district, I saw my chance and took it, ever since then, I usually go by Callie."

_Usually_, I think to myself.

Finishing the rest of our meals and the bottle of wine while I ask more questions and she answers every single one, I don't register how much time has passed until I check my watch. It's close to nine and to be honest I am quite shocked. _Definitely not a normal meet and greet_, I think to myself. But if Callie finds her company only half as enchanting as I find mine, it's no wonder we've lost track of time so easily.

"Do you want to come to my room with me?", she asks after she emptied her last glass of wine.

My eyes shoot open and I choke on the last bit of wine in my mouth. Did she really just ask me that?

"Not like that!", she immediately corrects herself and there's a light red adoring her cheeks. "God, that sounded so horribly wrong and totally not what I wanted to suggest. It's just... I like talking to you and the more we talk, the more fascinating I find the person behind the name Arizona Robbins, so I just thought that we could continue this without people staring at us", she explains and nods towards a couple of tables. "Maybe we can order another bottle of that wine and just talk. So, what do you say?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is Callie smitten too? Or is she just being polite, since we don't know if she's even gay?**

**I really hope you liked this chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Okay guys, seriously, I know I am repeateing myself, but you are amazing! And because you are so amazing, here is another update for you. From the heart :)

* * *

Entering Callie's suite about ten minutes after she invited me up to her room – and good Lord, of course I said yes – my eyes can't decide on what I should focus first. This room is at least twice as big as mine, and while mine is definitely really nice if you take your time and let your gaze wander around for a bit, this one unquestionably plays in a whole different league. It's huge and I am one-hundred percent sure that one can get lost in here. When I rip myself out of my daze, I look at the gorgeous Latina in front of me and send her a crooked smile as I eye her up and down. I know it's not the finest thing to do, it's actually quite the opposite of polite, but since I am a little bit more uninhibited from the wine, I can't stop. She looks so hot in her high-waist black slacks and the white blouse that I need to swallow the lump that begins to form in my throat. "So", I start and clear my throat, desperate to break the silence and finding it hard to think of something else than her curvaceous body, "do you spend a lot of time at this hotel?" _Stupid question_, I tell myself,_ why would she even answer this one? Great job at making yourself look like a stalker, Arizona._

"Actually, yes", she answers and gives me one of her bright smiles in return, causing my knees to weaken on the spot. "Whenever I am in LA, to be honest. I fell in love with the food and the atmosphere a few years ago, maybe three or four and... Oh God, I feel like I am babbling some utterly uninteresting things", she chuckles and I know it's dangerous. The more she laughs or chuckles or even smiles at me, the more addicted I become. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I'll just open this bottle of wine and I'll be right back."

I want to do as she told me but I can't tear my eyes away from the picture frames littered across the window sill. And even though I swore to myself on the elevator ride up here that I would not snoop around, my legs are moving towards the window. If anybody ever thought that Callie Torres was a self-centered person, this would definitely prove them wrong, all of them. Cause these pictures are family pictures. There is an older couple, most likely her parents, and another one shows a woman looking exactly like a younger version of the older lady with a baby in her arms. All of them are printed in a contrast of black and white, truly beautiful.

"I take those with me whenever I can't be at home", Callie says right behind me, startling me in the process. "Family is the most important thing, it's the first constant love we all get to experience. This right here", she continues, walking up next to me and points at one of the frames, "it's my niece, Isabella, she's the sunshine of all our lives."

I turn around and study her face. It's the first time it lights up like this tonight and it may sound weird, but I feel special to see this side of her, that I am getting to know the person behind the actress. "Family is important", I agree and then it dawns on me that I should say something else instead, so I quickly add, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy. I actually told myself not to do anything like that. It's your private life, I shouldn't have invaded-"

"It's okay", Callie cuts me off and there's a glint in her eyes I can't quite interpret. "Let's sit down and talk some more. After all, that's what I had in mind when I asked you up here, even though I did it in an absolutely dilettantish way." She takes my hand – making my heart throb hard against my rib cage – and guides me over to the three-piece suite. Two glasses filled with wine are waiting for us on the partly wooden and partly glassy coffee table. "Can I ask a question that goes a little deeper than your name or favorite color?", she asks me and leans back against the back of the couch. "Have you ever done anything like that?"

"What? Meeting a celebrity and having a nice conversation over dinner and two bottles of wine? To be honest, no", I reply, my smile so wide that I am sure my dimples are out on full force. It's a Robbins thing. We all got the dimples. "No, seriously, what were you referring to?"

I watch as she oh so gracefully picks up one of the wine glasses and lifts it to her lips. She looks like a Goddess drinking ambrosia and somewhere deep down I wish I'd be the glass in her hands and that I could feel the touch of her full lips. "In your story, the blonde character follows a stranger into a dirty bar bathroom because she seems upset. And to make her feel better, she tells her that she's a really good person and that a lot of people really like her. The brunette though, she seems insecure about herself, her ability at work and I felt like her private life has been crushed just one time too many. So the blonde walks up to her and tells her all the amazing and loving things she's heard about the brunette and that there are people lining up for her. But the brunette, she still doesn't seem to believe any of it and asks if the blonde could give her some names. She doesn't, though, instead she kisses her softly on the lips and then sends her this killer smile and a wink before leaving the brunette alone." There a pause before she adds, "Your characters didn't have names, I had no back story to rely on, yet I felt so connected with them. They were alive, their feelings were real, they were in my head. And I can't help but wonder if you have ever been in a similar situation."

I think I haven't blinked once since the second she started talking about my one-shot. She talks about a connection to my characters and all I think about is the instant connection I've felt when our hands touched. When I realize that she's staring at me, I slowly shake my head. "I haven't." _But I would kiss you just like that if you were upset. "_It was pure imagination, I guess. One of the thousand ideas I've had in my head for at least a month, maybe even two and that's the outcome." I can't get over the fact that she knows my submission so well, almost as well as I do, almost by heart. _She's so perfect. _"Did you read it more than once?", I ask her, curiosity getting the better of me.

Full lips press together as if she is trying to cover something up and before I can take the question back, there it is again, that adorable red that appears on the bridge of her nose – her super stunning nose – and on the skin that covers her cheek bones. Intense brown eyes keep looking at me, the expressive gaze is almost too much too handle, but eventually, she answers, "I did." And then there's a pause and I don't know whether Callie wants to say more or not, until she continues, "I had to, for the contest. But even after I was sure I picked the rightful winner, I read it again a couple of times. I was, am, so into this."

I have no clue what to do first. Should I try to breathe or start hyperventilating right now. I don't think she has any idea how much this means to me, how much a – basically – stranger's words about my writing mean to me. I know that I have Anna and Teddy, who are always encouraging and supporting me. And I wouldn't trade any of them for all the money in the world. But it still means so much coming from a person who doesn't know me, coming from _her._

"You look cute when you blush", Callie says, her voice resonating in my head over and over again as it pulls me out of my trail of thoughts. "Has anyone ever told you that the color of your eyes and the way they shine is truly, impressively magnificent? I noticed it over dinner already, the way your whole face lit up when you were talking about writing, it's magical. But your eyes? They are just really _really _amazing."

Everything inside of me turns into chaos just from her words. My thoughts are racing ten miles a minute, my heart pounds so hard and heavy in my chest that I can hear the thudding sound in my ears, loud and clear. Is she aware of the effect she's having on me? That she's making me insanely happy and that I am well on the way of falling for her, hard and fast? And I know I could be confused since I have been crushing on her since forever. But this is different, so much different than before. "You shouldn't say that", I rasp out when I finally find my voice again, blushing even harder now.

Callie winks at me and I subconsciously grip the edge of the couch, trying everything that could stop me from sliding down on the floor. Has anyone ever heard of a human body that has melted? Because I am certain that I am only one compliment away from doing exactly that, melting into a puddle on her hotel suite floor.

Hastily picking up the glass of wine, I empty it in one go, my nerves definitely needing the alcohol, something to soothe them, something to make my heart rate return to normal. Eventually feeling that I am calm enough, I look at her again and find deep brown eyes still staring at me. "Can I..." _Think, Arizona, think! "_Can I ask you another question?" She nods but the only thing I can think about is probably too much to ask for so I try to come up with something else. But apparently, my brain has stopped working so I gather all the courage I need and ask, "Would you sing something for me?" I wait for a minute, then another and there is still no reaction from her, making me feel like I need to explain myself, "I didn't want to sound like the typical fan, which obviously wasn't successful on my part, but I just... I really love your voice and I have never had the chance to see you perform live, so..." When there is still no reaction, I shy away. Resignation spreads through my whole body, along with the feeling that I did something wrong. "Just forget that I asked. I realize that this is totally inappropriate and I think I have already pushed too much and overstayed your welcome, so I better head down to my room." I rise from the couch and take one last lingering look at her, before I start to make my way to the door. "It was really great to meet you in person. I will never forget this day."

"Wait!", she speaks up and I stop instantly. "You don't have to leave. I was just a little, perplex, I think." Standing up as well, she walks towards me and says, "You are anything but the typical fan. Not that I don't love my fans. I do love them, all of them. But you are different, in the best possible way." Callie smiles at me and shifts from one feet to the other. "I would love to sing for you, Arizona. But I am not sure if this suite can provide the best acoustics and I don't have a piano here."

Returning the smile I provocatively ask, "Do you really need the best acoustics and a piano to let your wonderful voice fill the air?" She doesn't. I know she doesn't. It's a nice feature, but she doesn't need any of that. "But it's okay if you don't want to. I get that. This meet and greet is already so much more than I could have ever imagined, so it's cool if you don't want to sing and if I should just get out of your hair."

"You ramble just as much as I do, it's quite adorable", Callie laughs at me right then I know that she's not mad at me for asking. "Do you want to hear anything specific?" I shake my head, letting her choose the song and giving her the chance to surprise me. "Okay, this one, it's not finished yet, it'll be a bonus track on the second single of my new album, so I'll just.. start?" I nod again, and watch as she straightens up and takes a few deep breaths.  
"Now you know the history behind me  
And there's no need to regret  
I see in your eyes that you still love me  
As who you knew when we first met  
So I'll see you in the light  
And we'll begin back at the start  
And I'll spend eternity with one who truly knows my heart  
Finally, I'll be eternally with one who knows my heart"

The room surrounding us falls into an utter silent as we stare at each other. I haven't stopped watching her while she sang for me. I was and still am too mesmerized to look away from her. The way that she closed her eyes during the song and with her face still transporting so many emotions, it leaves me almost speechless and on the verge of tears. "That was really beautiful, thank you."

"It still needs some work, but my agenda has been so stuffed in the past three weeks, I didn't have time to work on it or spend a day at the studio. That's where the magic really happens." Callie's eyes never turn away from my gaze and she's biting her lip in a way that is somehow a mixture of sexiness and insecurity. "Do you still want to leave? If you want, you can stay a little longer and we can talk. I don't think I should drink more wine, but I have water and some other soft drinks in the bar. If you want to leave, that's totally fine. But I have another full day tomorrow, so I won't be around and I don't know why, but I think I don't want this evening to end just yet."

My heart leaps at her words and I eagerly nod. I don't want this evening to end yet, either. There is so much I could still ask her and the prospect of spending more time with her is just super exciting. "Soft drinks sound perfect", I answer and make my way back to the couch where I sit down, expecting her to resume her previous position on the other couch across from this one. It's needless to say that my breath almost stops when she sits down next to me after getting two glasses and one bottle of coke and one of water out of the mini bar.

She looks me deep in the eyes and the scent of her perfume fills my nostrils. Just another thing that is so utterly addictive that leaving this room and flying back home will be the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life. "This is okay, right?", she asks.

"Uh-huh", I stutter and immediately feel the blush creep its way back into my cheeks. This is going to be my heaven and my death at the same time and for some reason, I don't want it any other way.

* * *

AN2: Okay, so, what did you think? Callie is pretty much smitten, or isn't she? And what's her deal? Is she gay too? And what will happen when Arizona has to leave LA? Stay tuned to find out?!

AN3: I know that I said that I will take turns in updating TIAM and OUAD, but I cannot find the motivation for TIAM at the moment. It's not a lack of ideas, because I know what will happen next, but I find it a little hard to concentrate on TIAM at the moment. As soon as I get my motivation for that one back, you'll get an update of that too.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the follows, reviews and favorites. They really keep making my days!**

* * *

It's Sunday morning, nine-twenty and I have no idea what to do with myself. Callie will pick me up in ten minutes and I am ready to go since fifteen. Ready for take-off, so to speak. Although my plane won't leave the ground within the next six hours, my suitcase is already packed and I gradually prepare myself for leaving LA. As I predicted, it's hard, and not only because of the fact that it's the place where I met _her. _Okay, admittedly, it is partly because I got to know her here, and it is a big part, but it's so much more. After talking to Callie until well into the next day's early hours – I think it was around three in the morning when I finally took the elevator down to my own floor – George took me on a pretty awesome sightseeing tour after breakfast, since Callie was scheduled for a busy day at the studio and his service wasn't needed. He took me to a place where I could overlook the Mulholland Drive, I walked along the Hollywood Boulevard, we took a walk down the beach and my skin even got a very light tan from walking in the sun. I saw so many other things that I could probably fill a book with the written entries and the pictures I took. I didn't get to see Callie at all, but it was still so worth it. And when I got back to the hotel, there were flowers waiting for me in my room, amazing smelling flowers, and a card with an invitation to have breakfast together today.

Picking up the flowers, I inhaled the scent again. Heavenly. It would never cross my mind to reject an invitation like that, but even without the flowers I would have leaped at the prospect of seeing her again. I can still feel this strong bond between us, without really knowing her. It's weird. I have never felt anything like this before, at least, not instantly. It feels like we clicked together like two pieces of a puzzle. And it's hard to describe, but when she's talking to me, I have the feeling that she's really seeing me. I feel more alive when she's around me than I do at home. It's the best I've felt since coming back home from traveling the world. But it's all going to end soon and I can't stop my stomach from dropping further and further.

The knocking on the door brings me back to reality. I know that she's waiting for me on the other side and a smile immediately vanishes the frown from my face. I can still make the most of the last couple of hours I have in LA. So, with a wide grin and a happy sound in my voice, I open the door and say, "Good morning, Callie." The smile I get in return is one that can brighten up even the darkest winter days, it's so beaming, so magical.

"Good morning, Arizona", she returns sweetly, her eyes lighting up for just a fraction of a second and then she spots the suitcase behind me. "You already packed?" The tone of her voice is one I cannot decipher. She sounds sad, disappointed maybe? I honestly don't know. "I thought your flight back to Boston is booked for the afternoon? George said we'd take you to the airport around two for your check-in." Confusion takes over her beautiful face and I truly have to suppress the giggles that want to leave my mouth. She looks super cute right now.

"It is", I answer. "He... wait, did you say, '_we would_'? We as in _you and him_?" It suddenly hits me that maybe, just maybe, she wants to spend as much time as possible with me too. As if on cue, my heart starts to flutter faster and faster in my chest and the air around me all of a sudden feels hot. I must be dreaming. Or I probably heard wrong. Maybe I misinterpreted her words? Definitely something like that.

"Well, yeah", she says, her smile growing bigger again. "I mean, if that is okay with you? We didn't exactly talk about this Friday night... or Saturday morning. Whatever. But I figured it's the most chivalrous thing to do after I couldn't pick you up and was late for the meet and greet and-" Stopping abruptly, she bites her bottom lip to end her ramblings. I think it's the most adorable thing in the whole world.

"That's really sweet of you. But you don't have to do this if it makes things complicated for you. You must have an agenda full of meetings and rehearsals and... and... Plus, you already apologized more than once, you don't have to make it up to me. I'm from Cambridge, I know traffic and-" My words are stopped by a perfect finger pressed against my lips and I instantly have to take a deep breath so I won't faint. She's so close to me now.

She leans closer and chuckles at my antics. "I know you love to ramble, but it's not necessary. I planned on taking you back to the airport as soon as I got to know you Friday night." Then she puts the hand that has just been closer to my face than anything of her before over her own mouth. "I am so sorry. I can't seem to find the right words and everything comes out wrong." I just raise an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she's trying to say. "I didn't mean it like that, like I wanted to get rid of you. I'm not. At all. All I was trying to say is that I wanted to be the one to take you there, as a nice ending to your meet and greet."

The blush that appears on her cheeks covers her usually caramel-colored skin in a deep red and I don't think I have ever seen anything as beautiful as the woman standing in front of me right now. "Well then, thank you", I reply before silence has the chance to come between us. "Shall we head down for breakfast then?" I get a nod in response and pull the key card out of its slot in the wall, leaving my luggage behind to get it after I enjoyed my breakfast with her. _Make the most of it, Arizona, _I remind myself.

* * *

Around 3pm, George pulls up in the private parking area of LAX and is quick to get out of the car to open the doors for first Callie and then me. The sun burns hot from the sky above and although I definitely feel sad with the upcoming goodbye, I also feel thrilled. The past days have been so amazing and Callie is an overall wonderful person, that I easily forgot law school for a while. I am just glad that I got the chance to meet her, talk to her. I feel blessed, in a way and it's a memory I will have for the rest of my life. Also, due to the weather she changed her outfit after breakfast and now all I can think about is how hot the Latina looks in her summer dress that ends just above her knees and the aviator sunglasses covering her eyes. Sex on legs, that's what Teddy would say, and I would agree. But it's so much more. She's not just a magnificent shell, she's gorgeous on the inside too. Intelligent, funny, and she has such a beautiful soul. "So, this is it", I sigh as George puts the carry-on down next to my right foot. "I had a wonderful time, Callie. I still struggle to find the words to tell you how much meeting you truly means to me and then you make it so much more than just a normal meet and greet. Not that I would know, because it's the first time I ever won something like this and I just-" I stop myself, momentarily getting lost in the bright smile. "Just, thank you."

"I had a wonderful time, too. I wish I wouldn't have had to work yesterday, I am sure that I could have shown you a couple of beautiful places. I know George did a very good job, though." I nod. "You are an amazing person, Arizona. And whatever happens, don't ever change. Don't let anyone make a decision for your future. It's your life and you have to be happy with the way you live."

I bite my lower lip and consider to ask for one last thing. Then I think it's too much, she already sang for me the other night. But then I remember that I will probably never ever be so close to her again, so I'll take the one chance that I have, "Would it be too much to ask to take a picture of you and me? Just as something that reminds me of this heavenly weekend?"

"Absolutely not", she smiles and pushes the sunglasses up into her hair and holds her hand out, waiting for me to give her my cell phone. I feel around in my purse but I can't find it and for a moment, I panic. Then I remember that I shoved it into the back pocket of my pants and I blush at my own stupidity. Handing it over, she asks, "George?"

"Of course, Miss Torres."

Frozen to the spot, I watch while George makes a few steps backwards and Callie leans closer, putting her arm around my waist and pulling me in. I don't know where to put myself. "Don't be too shy if you requested a picture with me", Callie teases and squeezes the spot over my left hipbone. At first, that makes me tense up even more, but then, all of a sudden, I relax at the soft touch. I'm completely under her spell and I honestly don't even want to change that. "Ready?", she asks.

I nod and smile at George who grins back at me. Just when I see the first flash of my cell phone camera light up, I feel soft lips pressed against my cheek and my face freezes immediately. Blood rushes into my cheeks, coloring them in what I suppose is a deep shade of pink. The second flash of the camera rips me out of my stupor and leaves me wondering if it was just a daydream or if it really happened. But then George shows me the picture and all I can do is stare at it, wide eyed. It did happen. Callie Torres kissed my cheek.

"Something to remember", she whispers and then pulls me in for a hug. I am still too stunned to react, the scent of her perfume does nothing to stop my nerves or the rapid rate of my heart. This whole meet and greet has been amazing before, but now it's more than unforgettable. There's a happiness coursing through my veins, and I am one-hundred percent certain that I have never felt this way before.

"You need to check in", George reminds me and I nod quickly.

"Thank you, for everything", I say as I address the Latina. "You're amazing. And... wow. I mean, oh God, now I really act and sound like a typical fan, I'm sorry. Just, thank you. For the picture, and the weekend and-" _I love you_, I think. But I don't say these words. Because it isn't right. I just met her and I am trying to convince myself that it's just my celebrity crush thinking these words because it has intensified to the max. It's not love. It can't be. My inner turmoil thankfully goes unnoticed by the miraculous actress and when I reach for my carry-on I say, "Goodbye, Callie."

"Goodbye, Arizona", she answers, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Have a safe flight home."

Nodding, I say goodbye to George as well and then head down to the airport building to find my check-in and my terminal. The first one isn't hard to find and I am checked in within ten minutes. Security is tight, but I have nothing on me that could beep or be suspicious, so after another five minutes I head towards the terminals. Just when I pass the sliding glass doors, my cell phone vibrates in my hand and the picture of my best friend appears on the screen. "Hey Teds", I answer.

"Hey Teds?", she mocks. "You leave for LA and don't text me in almost three days and now all I get is 'hey Teds'? You're lucky I love you enough to call and ask when you land so I can pick you up." Her voice is a bit grumpy but I know that she's faking the hurt. "Tell me, how amazing is she?"

"Perfect", I sigh, already longing to be back in her arms. That hug was indescribable. It set so many things inside of me on fire – my body, my heart, my soul. I hear the huff coming from the other end of the line and say, "No, seriously, Teddy. She _is_ perfect in each and every way. She was late for the meet and greet and she apologized instantly, inviting me for dinner and then we talked almost all night." I know I could go on and on about it, but I'm not going to do that while walking to my check-in counter. Too many people who can hear me.

"Alright alright. When will you land?"

"Around one. But you don't have to pick me up. It's gonna be too late and you have early classes tomorrow", I answer. I have early classes too, but I don't care if I sit in class and fall asleep ten minutes into the lecture. I can survive law school without paying attention – because that's how it usually is. But Teddy wants to become a surgeon and she needs to be prepared and fit for her lab classes.

"Nonsense. I'll pick you up. See you later." And then the line is dead and I just blink at the phone in my hand for a few seconds.

"_Last call for flight 5691 from Los Angeles to Boston, leaving from terminal two"_, it resonates through the speaker and I look up to see where I stand. There's a big sign telling me it's terminal five and knowing by now how big this airport is, I instantly freak out. How am I supposed to make it from terminal five to terminal two in time? _Sprint, Arizona, sprint, _I tell myself and try to find a beeline for my terminal.

* * *

Seven hours later I lie on top of my bed, my arms crossed behind my head as I stare at the ceiling. Teddy has picked me up and dropped me off as promised and luckily for me, I could sneak in without waking my parents. I should feel exhausted, and my body is indeed tired, but my mind hasn't stopped reeling since leaving LA. When I close my eyes, I can still feel her warm embrace and the soft touch of her lips against my skin. Subconsciously, I raise my hand and place it on my cheek, over the spot her lips have touched. I can still smell her perfume and I can see that beautiful smile that she showed me more than once. I remember her singing to me and with that thought in mind, I am about to doze off as my phone buzzes on the nightstand, signaling an incoming call, but the number is withheld.

"Hello?", I ask, my voice quiet and a little hoarse from the long day.

"Is this Arizona Robbins?", the caller whispers and when I confirm my name, the next thing I hear is, "Hey, it's me." The voice is much clearer now and I would recognize that voice everywhere. "I couldn't stop thinking about the time we spent together. I still find everything about you completely intriguing." Within a split second I sit up straight in my bed. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked the show for your number so we could stay in touch. If you want to?"

* * *

**Okay guys, what do you think? Did you like it? The kiss on the cheek was cute, wasn't it? Is this good for Arizona or is it not? And how will it go? When will they meet again?**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: you guys don't know how happy you make me with your awesome reviews! It's inspiring, really.**

* * *

Five days ago, I left Los Angeles with a dark cloud hovering over my head. I can honestly say that I had the time of my life and seeing it end made me moody. Five nights ago, I had been laying on my bed, sleepless, restless, thinking way too much to go to sleep. Five nights ago, I got a phone call from the most amazing, most breathtakingly stunning person in the whole world, no, in the whole galaxy, telling me that she wants to stay in touch with me. _Me! _I definitely squealed loud enough to wake my parents that night, but right then, I didn't really care. I just couldn't. It was too surreal to sit still and if she would have been able to see me, I would have embarrassed myself beyond everything that ever happened to me, because I actually danced around in my room, dressed only in a white tank top and deep blue panties. I still think my reaction was normal, considering the fact that Callie Torres actually went out of her way to get my number only to stay in touch with me. There has been no chance of actually falling asleep that night, but it didn't matter. I had something so much better than sleep.

Yet, I haven't heard from her ever since that one phone call in the middle of the night. We have talked for about an hour after I managed to calm down enough to form actual words instead of babbling noises but that has been it so far. I know she's busy, so I truly can't be mad, and I honestly don't know what I expected. But I had hoped it would be more than just one call, maybe a few text messages too. I still have that hope. Texting her first was not an option. I did not want to be the clingy fan.

Looking into the mirror of the restroom of my best friend's and my favorite little cafe, I can't ignore the dark circles that have developed under my eyes. It's not even a surprise. I am surviving on caffeine since I came back from LA, my brain simply is refusing to shut up at night. Instead, I keep checking my phone every five minutes, just in case she did send a message. It's almost ridiculous how bad I want to talk to her again. The sound of her giggles seems to be embroidered into my brain because when I think about that night, I can still hear it loud and clear and it's one of the best, fabulous sounds I have ever heard. I just wish I could make her giggle or laugh all the time.

Splashing some cold water into my face, I leave the restroom after drying off and head back to the booth Teddy and I have occupied. The table is littered with medical textbooks, her notes and my laptop, I think there hasn't been a day where I didn't write anything since I met her. Thoughts and ideas simply fly to me at the moment and I have to take it to my advantage. It's the strongest creative phase I think I have ever had and it would be stupid of me to throw it away for something as lame as homework. As I not so gracefully slip in the booth, taking back my seat across from my best friend, I can see the shit-eating grin glued to her face and raise my right eyebrow at her in question. "Okay?", I wonder, but she keeps staring at me. "Teds, did something happen?"

"That's an interesting question, don't you think?", she says, still glaring at me and I have no idea what I could have possibly done wrong. "You know, you used to tell me when you met someone. I know that I have been kind of absent with my weekly exams, study groups and Henry, but I am really hurt you didn't tell me you met someone." Still confused, I furrow my forehead and try to wrap my brain around what she could be referring to. "Your phone rang when you were in the bathroom. I thought it was your mom wondering where you got stuck and I would have just told her that we were studying together. Even though you're not studying but writing smutty fan fiction instead, but that is what best friends do. Now imagine my surprised face when the caller ID told me it was not your mom but a call from 'Gorgeous Hotness'", she said, her lips pursed in amusement as she wriggled her eyebrows in my direction. "Did you have a one night stand and forgot her name?"

"What!?" I cannot help but yelp at her words. Callie called? And my best friend thinks I had a one night stand? _She called! _She asked me that night to add her number to my contacts under a fake name, just in case I would lose my phone. And of course I respect that. It makes sense to me. "Did... did you answer the phone?", I ask, panicking just at the thought and praying that she didn't. Lying to my best friend isn't easy and I honestly hate it. But I have to keep this friendship a secret, maybe not forever but at least for now. _Maybe it can turn into more than just friendship_, I dream.

"I really wanted to", Teddy replies, "but then I thought I would ruin your chance of seeing her again. Maybe she would think I am your girlfriend and as funny as that could have turned out, you need to get laid. And you also need a shot of finding someone worth your love." She still has that smug grin on her face and the more words that fall from her lips, the wider her grin gets– it can probably split her face in half already. "So, tell me, who is 'Gorgeous Hotness'? Do I know her? Is it someone from Harvard? A professor or a TA? Is that why you couldn't add her to your contacts under her real name? Or...", she leans closer and whispers;... is it Callie Torres?"

I just stare at her, not blinking, I think I'm not even breathing, trying my hardest to keep the truth a secret for now. To be honest, I'm still trying to make out whether she really thinks she is helping me or if she is actually insulting me. Probably the latter, in her typical best friend kind of ways of masking her bluntness. Just as I am about to give her an appropriate answer that will shut her up, my phone buzzes again. _It's her ring tone. She's calling me again! God, I wish I was alone right now._

"Don't you want to answer your phone?", my best friend inquires, as curious as ever, while she studies my face to get the smallest bid of information. In general, I am an open book to her, but I'm trying my best to hide my joy.  
"Shut up!", I say with a stupid – _dare I say love struck _– grin on my face before I finally push the green spot on the screen of my smart-phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful", she greets me and I don't need to see my face to know that I am blushing immensely at her words and the looks Teddy gives me are definitely not helping. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I was quite busy and when I finally had some time, it was late, most of the days it was past midnight, so I thought I shouldn't call anymore", she apologizes. "Don't want to be the reason you're walking around sleep-deprived."

"That's not necessary and it's fine, no need to apologize", I answer truthfully. Most days, I am up way past midnight anyway, writing my stories, listening to music or watching TV, sometimes. "I'd rather spend time with you than sleep." The flirty tone underlying my words doesn't go unnoticed by my best friend and once again, she shoots me a look, left eyebrow quirked and an all knowing smile on her face. Clearing my throat, I explain, "God no, that came out wrong. No, what I meant is that you can always call me."

There's a sweet melodic chuckle coming from the other end of the line and the image my brain creates from my memory is one of utter beauty. "That's good to know, Arizona", Callie says, her voice dropping a little lower now. "I actually do have a reason to call you beside of wanting to hear your voice again."

The red that is covering my cheeks only intensifies and at this point, I don't dare to look at my best friend, my eyes finding the paintings on the wall suddenly much more interesting. _She wants to hear my voice! _"You... you do?", I ask, nervously playing with the fabric of my pants under the table, glad that Teddy isn't able to see what I'm doing. "Shoot?"

"What would you say to a few days in Miami the weekend after next? I'll be shooting my new music video that weekend and we chose Miami as location. I thought that, maybe, you could join me since it's not as far away as LA and-", there's a pause before she admits a little more quietly, "And I really want to see you again." I don't know what to say. This feels like a dream to me. I mean, this can't be happening, or can it? Again? "Unless the idea is way off base or you already have plans. We could reschedule or... do you even want to see me again? I didn't want to presume anything."

The insecurity in her voice confuses me. Did she really just ask me that? She's the super star, not me. Does she not understand how all kinds of people, me included, would love to see her, every day of the year? Realizing that I am sort of leaving her hanging, I ask, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Arizona. I don't want to be too pushy and I definitely don't want to intrude if you already have plans, but I would really like it if we could meet again. It would also be in my private beach house, not in a hotel and... and I'll... I'll pay for your flight if the money is bothering you." Just from the way she's talking I can hear the consummating excitement and it's infectious. She's also smiling, I can hear it. _She's smiling while thinking about meeting me again. _I have to be careful or I might actually melt on the spot. _How can she be so perfect? _"What do you say?"

_Shit._ She's still waiting for an answer, but I find it once again hard to form words while talking to her. Usually, I have no trouble putting my thoughts into words. They topple over my lips like a waterfall, but she has me completely under her spell, leaving me dumbfounded with her generosity more and more. "I'd love that", I finally say and I can hear her sigh over the phone as she releases the pent up tension. She doesn't know how well I can understand her reaction. I would have been a blabbering mess if I were in her shoes. She asked me and I am still fidgety, that's how bad it is. "But wouldn't I be in the way if you have to work?" Because that is the last thing I want.

"Not at all", she answers, happiness evident in her voice. "You could be there with me and the crew and be a witness to the complete mess and chaos a video shoot can be like." And then she laughs and her laugh hits straight home, it's goes straight to my heart, causing me to smile like a goof. _I want to hear that laugh every day. _"It might take the whole day to wrap it up, but in the evening I could cook for us or we go out to my favorite restaurant. Whatever we want."

The prospect sounds heavenly, like a dream come true. There is no way I wouldn't agree to all of that, to whatever of that, not for all the money in the world. Truth is, I already admired the Callie Torres I knew from the media articles and movies and from her music. But to be honest, I feel like the Callie Torres I got to know beyond that, the person behind the beautiful face and talented woman, is much more interesting. And I am not talking about nosiness, not in the bad way at least. I just really like what I learned about her when I was in LA. "I'd really love that", I say again and she promises to send me the details to my flights – even though I assure her, twice, that I can pay for them myself – before she hangs up in a hurry, saying that her break is over and that she has to get back to whatever work she's doing at the moment.

When I put my phone down and start packing my stuff together, Teddy's eyes are boring holes into me. "What?" I ask, knowing that it will drive her mad. She's one of the kindest person I've ever met, but she also isn't satisfied until she knows everything.

"What did 'Gorgeous Hotness' want?", Teddy interrogates immediately, making air quotes with her fingers when she says her name.

Smiling at my best friend, I put my laptop on sleep before stuffing it in my backpack. "She invited me for a weekend away", I say nonchalantly, as if it is the most usual thing someone would do. As if I get asked out on a weekend trip on a weekly basis. Standing up, I slip my arms through the sleeves of my jacket and zip it up. It's not exactly cold outside, but there's a strong wind going on, making the air a bit chilly. I don't want to risk getting sick. "See you tomorrow for lunch?", I ask, already picking up my backpack.

"That's all I get?", she asks disbelievingly, staring at me slack-jawed . When I nod, she glares at me, "Come on, I want more. I deserve details!"

"Maybe after I get back, but I can't promise anything", I reply and with that, I leave my best friend all to herself. I wish I could tell her, but aside from the fact that I wouldn't even know exactly what to tell her, I can't. I promised Callie I wouldn't talk about our contact, to anyone, best friend included. Kind of serves her right for what she said before the Latina called again. Exciting the cafe and stepping into the evening air, I can't wipe that grin off my face and there's a visible bounce in my walk as I make my way home. _Callie called. Callie wants to see me again. I'll be seeing her again._

* * *

**So? How was that? How's the next meeting going to be? And when will Arizona realize that Callie genuinely likes her? Maybe even already more than just 'likes' her?**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Alright guys, here's another update and since we all wanted Arizona to get to Miami really fast, well, our wish was granted. **

**Also, there won't be another update until next week, 'cause I'm going on vacation. Very much needed, might I add. Sorry guys. But I really hope you like this one.**

* * *

For the past week, all I did know beside eating and sleeping and the usual stuff I do to feel alive, were my law school books and notes so I could go to Miami and see Callie again. I needed good grades – despite the fact that I still despise the idea of becoming a lawyer of even a judge, or really anything that has to do with the law – my parents cannot complain about me neglecting law school if I stay at the top of my classes. Luckily for me, there was only my mother who I needed to convince after I dropped the bomb of leaving for yet another weekend. She wasn't pleased with the thought either, she is probably still slightly upset about it, but she also couldn't stop me from going if I did good in school. So, I worked my ass off on a case project I had to do with three of my fellow students, aced my midterms throughout the days and in the evenings, Callie managed to put a smile on my face when she called.

And God, we have been talking so much during the past seven days. She called me every day when she was done with work, except for last night, and it soon became a habit that we talked for more than two hours. Although it didn't feel that long. She's just so captivating. I could listen to her talk all day and I wouldn't feel bored for one second. By now, I am fairly certain that my celebrity crush has developed into something way stronger than that because most of the time, we don't even talk about her work or what she does and who she knows. And the more we talk, the more I find myself attracted to her personality and not to her fame. Of course, all that glorious fame and her being an amazing actress and a beyond talented singer is what drew me to her in the first place. But the real person, the character and soul behind those deep brown eyes and the epitome of beauty that she is, is more than just infatuating, more than I can describe in words. And she likes me, that's what she said a couple of times. And in my dreams, it's more than that. In my dreams, she's into women and into me. In those dreams, I can be with her. And a big part of me wishes – and kind of hopes – that it could be this way in reality, but I don't dare to actually picture it. Because someone like Callie Torres – gay or not – doesn't fall for a girl like me. That's just impossible.

Usually, I would simply talk to Teddy or Anna about it, but I can't. It is somewhat annoying and most of the times these days I really have to be careful what I say, but I can also very much understand where she's coming from. She doesn't know my friends, hell, she barely knows me! How's she supposed to know that neither of us would run to the next best tabloids to sell the story or anything she tells me in private?

Anyway, with the prospect of seeing her again, studying wasn't so bad and it's also something I won't think about for the next two and a half days because now I am here. The minute the wheels of the plane touches the ground at Miami International Airport, I can feel the tingles in my whole body again. It's overwhelming. Just thinking about meeting her turns me once again into a massive ball of giddiness and excitement. _I have to remember not to act like a fan. Be the girl she got to know on the phone._

When I finally get my luggage and make my way through the tight security, I know it's only a matter of minutes until I see her. It is a little strange, to be honest. Even though I am miles away from home and even though I don't know what she is in my life, it feels like coming home. _Shake that thought, Arizona, _I tell myself. I can't get caught up on something that will not happen. _Just because you're gay and she said that she likes you doesn't mean she's gay too._

My eyes search through the crowd, trying to spot either her or George, but I can't find anyone who looks familiar to me, so I keep walking but slow down a little. There are so many people here, walking – some are even trying to run – in I don't know how many different directions, that it's actually really hard to focus. But then, only a minute or two later, I can feel her eyes on me. It's as if I sense that she's watching me and the moment I turn to her and our eyes lock, her impressive gaze makes my heart stop. That's the effect she has on me. One look, and I am completely enamored.

Taking a couple of deep breaths before my feet actually unfreeze and start moving, I use the time and try to collect myself as best as I can. It's not easy with your heart pounding so loud and hard to the melody of an up-beat song in your chest. "Hi", I breathe out the moment I stop right in front of her. The scent of her perfume is sweet as it fills my whole body and all I can do is keep thinking that it's the smell of heaven, yet it's sinful at the same time. For whatever reason, this scent takes my mind to a dirty, _dirty _place where there's a very naked Callie on top of me. _Stop, Arizona!_

"Hi", she whispers as she pulls me in for a warm hug, startling me for a few seconds, but I cannot not ease up when she's around. That's what she does to me. "Did you have a good flight?" I simply nod my answer, not yet trusting my mouth to not say something super embarrassing, not with the images I had in my head just a moment ago. "Good", she smiles at me. "George is waiting outside for us. Here, let me take that."

"Callie, you don't have to-" But she doesn't listen, instead she walks away, pulling my carry-on with her. "And here I thought chivalry was a dead thing", I chuckle to myself before I jog a few feet to catch up with her. "How's your day been so far?" Small talk is good. Small talk prevents my mouth from saying something stupid.

"It's been good", she answers, still smiling and then adds, "It's better now that you're here. But I have some bad news." Callie stops in her tracks and faces me, obviously noticing the confusion written all over my face. "I'm not canceling or anything, I just have to be at a location in an hour. There's been a change of plans and we're shooting some of the last scenes today. That way I don't have to work tomorrow, but it could be a long day until we get to the house, I hope that's okay with you?"

I am stunned into silence at her question. Why shouldn't I be okay with this? I mean, it's her work, it's something she can't push back. Plus, I benefit from it, especially this weekend since I'm going to see her actually shoot the video and because she'll have more time tomorrow.

Obviously taking my silence the wrong way, the radiant smile on the Latina's face fades and she says, "George could take you to the beach house if you'd prefer that. It's not that far and he can just pick me up in four to five hours. We already shot a lot of the video yesterday but we have to redo some of the scenes, so-"

"You're rambling", I giggle, finding it absolutely adorable. Shooting her one of my best and deep-dimpled smiles, I say, "It's fine. You don't have to explain anything to me because it's your job. Even if you'd have to work tomorrow and Sunday, I'd be happy to be here and spend whatever time you can spare with you." Only realizing what I said when those words have already left my mouth, I bite my lower lip and try my best not to turn beet-red.

"You're amazing, Arizona Robbins", Callie simply states and squeezes my hand for maybe two seconds. But it's enough to send that spark through my body again. The electricity I felt when our hands touched for the very first time, it's still there, I think it's even stronger now.

_I honestly think I'm really falling for her. Hard and fast._

* * *

Five hours later, it's nearing 10pm already, she's still not done shooting the video. Or more like, the video itself is basically wrapped up, but there is this one scene I have to witness over and over again and frankly, I don't like that scene. It's the kiss. It's the scene in which she kisses the male counterpart in her video to her new single and they've been shooting it for more than an hour already. It makes my stomach turn. She's a type-A perfectionist, that much is clear and I get it, I am the same. But for some reason, she's never satisfied with the outcome and I find it a little hard to believe, because from what I've seen, it was perfect, extraordinary even, definitely more than enough for a music video. But apparently, she feels different about it.

And so I sit quietly in one of those director's chairs with my arms crossed like a little child and my lips pursed at the sight before me. I thought about looking away, but then I wouldn't see her and really, that's a sight for sore eyes. The way she moves, the way her body language oozes self-confidence and strength, it's actually hard not to look at her. I can openly admit that it turns me on to see her like that, to watch how she is in control about what's going on – yet in such a friendly and nice way that it takes my breath away.

When she comes over to me, she shows me that trademark megawatt smile that – in my eyes – is her most powerful weapon. That smile can probably solve wars. "That took longer than expected, sorry", she apologizes and empties the rest of her bottle of water. "I'd prefer to just get rid of all that makeup real quick and then we're good to go? Are you hungry? We could order pizza on our way so we don't have to wait that long."

"Sounds good", I smile back at her, relieved that it's over. With her standing so close to me, I have to try my best not to focus on her intense eyes or those full lips with colorless lip-gloss shimmering so deliciously in the light. _I wonder how these lips would feel against mine._

"Perfect. Give me a few minutes?"

She waits for my nod before leaving me to myself and to the urge to stare after her. I flop back down into the chair and stare ahead as the crew members and the male model clean up and make themselves scarce within five minutes and just like that, everything around me has gone quiet. The studio – it's actually a really old looking mansion – has been full of life and noises just a minute ago and now? Nothing. And I can't help but think that this nothingness is really nice compared to the hustle. But it also makes me think about the, at least, thirty kisses that happened within the last hour and I shiver at that thought. I know it's not my place to be jealous, or even think about kissing her, but I cannot stop the sour feeling from bubbling up inside me.

"You look like you're deep in thoughts. Is everything okay?"

I jump out of the chair when I hear her voice. I haven't heard her coming back and the sudden sound in the otherwise quiet and relatively dark studio scared the shit out of me. "Yeah. I'm okay", I answer, although the pace of my heartbeat is still not back to normal. _It most likely won't go back to normal until you leave Miami, _I think_. "_I'm ready, if you are?" My voice still sounds a little bitter. I just can't shake the memory of her kissing that stupid male model. _Get a grip, Arizona. She's not your girlfriend. You're barely even... friends?_

"You don't sound okay", Callie counters but doesn't dig any further, which I honestly appreciate. I wouldn't know how to tell her that I was jealous of the guy who was allowed to kiss her without giving away that I am jealous for not being able to do the same. "Did you like the video? Or, what you saw from the shooting? It's not finished yet, of course. The actual work of the cameraman and his cutting assistant begins now.

My eyes flicker to her and even in the dim light, I can see that she's glowing. It's magical how her face can portray even the finest bit of emotions. Her eyes are the key. She has the ability to speak without words and yet say so much at the same time. And right now, her eyes are filled with worry, hope and also – what I think is – curiosity. "I'm not a fan of the kiss", I say honestly. "It takes something away from the song. To me, the ending is an open end and the listener can decide whether it's a happy ending or not and he can do so by his own mood. But that's just my dilettantish opinion, so maybe not-"

"I don't like the kiss either", she says, her expression changing from worried to sheepish. "I don't like filming kisses. I want them to look real, but an acted kiss can almost never look like a real kiss because it misses the chemistry true lovers feel. Unfortunately, it partly comes with the job. Unless I would always play a single woman who never dates for whatever reason. Or I could change to the horror genre, but that's not really my kind of movies." Her eyes meet mine and she adds, "It wasn't a real kiss."

"It wasn't?", I ask stupidly. _Of course it wasn't, Arizona_, I chastise myself and mentally slap my forehead. "I mean, yeah, of course it wasn't." _But oh, I would die to know what it feels like to really kiss her._

"Do you want me to show you what an acted kiss is like?", she asks me, her perfectly shaped right eyebrow raised at me in question.

Before my brain can even start to figure out what her words really mean, she's moving closer to me and brushes a few blonde strands out of my face. The next thing I know, she's cupping my cheeks with her soft hands and her lips are ghosting against mine before she deepens the contact. My eyes are wide open in shock. None of us moves, we just stand there. At some point, my eyes flutter close on their own accord and I noticeably relax at the gentle touch. It's still only lips on lips. But it feels like so much more. It's the most gentlest kiss I have probably experienced, ever, in my whole life.

"That is an acted kiss", she whispers after she pulls away. The wink she shoots me almost kills me. Barely five seconds ago she had all the power over me and now she gives me that big smile that could make grown men weak in the knees and pairs it up with the roguish wink. How does she do that?

Regaining enough oxygen in my brain to finally realize what happens, I don't know what to do. If that is only an acted kiss I am not sure I can handle a real kiss from Callie. As it is, I already have trouble getting my body back under control. My breathing is ragged and if I thought my heart was pounding hard and fast when she picked me up this afternoon, than right now it's beyond beating out of my chest. "Whoa", I breath out when I find my voice again – or, what's left of it after the kiss.

Chuckling, Callie once again combs loose strands behind my ear. "It's all an act. Pays the bills. But kissing someone I like is supposed to knock the air right out of that person. And what just happened is certainly not the way how I would kiss someone I like."

"It was not?"

* * *

**So, how do you think this first day turned out for Arizona? And after that really innocent kiss, what will happen next? **


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys, I'm back from my vacation and I know it's been the longest wait so far, but I really took some time off this time and that was actually needed.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and the direction this is going?

* * *

"_Oh God, Callie", I breathe out, writhing under the touch of the Latina's talented tongue that flicks against my clit with just the perfect pressure. It's an arousal I have never experienced in my life – sex has never felt this amazing, with anybody – and while I can barely control my squirming body, the need to feel more of her is just as prominent as the need for her to make me come so I can repay the favor. "Fuck, baby, please...", I beg and even before those three words leave my mouth, she pushes first one and then two of her magnificent fingers inside me and sets a perfect rhythm. My release is so close, I am just about to see stars when-_

Bolting into a sitting position on the bed, awoken from my – apparently too loud – alarm, I groan in frustration and mute it with practiced ease. That must have been one of the most intense dreams I've had in a while. My whole body is all tingly and I can feel my soaked underwear – literally feel it, since my right hand is trapped between my legs, covering my very wet sex. And from just the light touch, I can also feel that I am seconds away from a powerful climax, just from that dream. _Damn, Arizona. You __can't control yourself for two nights, __can you? _I fall back onto the mattress, feeling the plushiest pillows under my head and softest bed linen and sheets on my skin as I bury myself deeper into the bed. It smells heavenly too. I wonder if her bed smells the same? _Ugh, stop it, Arizona!_

My eyes follow the pattern on the ceiling, only interrupted by the dancing rays of sunlight, as my mind travels back to yesterday. Last night has been... interesting. I can't decide whether it was more amazing or more confusing. Probably both in equal measure, but I am inclined to say that my confusion wins this morning. Recalling the feeling of her lips against mine is probably the easiest memory my brain ever had to remember. The delicate touch of full lips, the taste of her chap stick and the scent of her perfume. It is the only thing I've had in mind all night, the last thought before I fell asleep when we finally called it a night around 2am and obviously, it is the one thing that invaded my dream. I would give everything I own to kiss her once again and then I could die happy. The kiss was short, but I felt entirely surrounded by everything that is Calliope Torres. It was that amazing. But it is also so very confusing. The way she acts around me is indescribable. She's chivalrous, holds doors open for me and pulls the chair back. She makes sure that I am comfortable all the time and even with all the people in the house last night, when she looked at me, I felt like I was the only person in the whole world. And then that kiss happened. And all those phone calls before. She is the one who wanted to see me again. Not that I mind, of course not. But it was her wish. Add all of that on top of her invitation to Miami, it gets my whole world spinning. How am I not supposed to interpret anything into it?

"Ugh", I sigh and let out a breath I didn't even realize I have been holding in. My brain has been going nonstop about this whole thing since the kiss and I am sure it will drive me insane if I don't do anything about it. Maybe I should just ask her? Ask if her intention is to have more than just a friendship with me? But what if she doesn't? I would make a fool out of myself if I would ask her. I mean, nobody knows anything about Callie Torres' sexuality. It's probably one of the best kept secrets in the whole world and she's a master of keeping it that way, always finding a way to avoid a direct answer or changing the subject. "That woman is so confusing", I complain to myself and start stretching my tired muscles. Just another night of not enough sleep, although staying up this long, it was definitely more pleasure than torture. Staying up doing homework is no fun at all. Being awake and talking to Callie, seeing her face light up and her gesticulating hands when she talks, with those fine fingers as they wave in the air. _Damn, Robbins, you_'_ve_ _got it bad,_ I chuckle to myself.

The knock on my door is soft, barely loud enough to hear if I wouldn't be awake already. Making sure that everything is covered, after all, I only sleep in panties and a shirt – the latter always riles up during the night, I reply with a raspy "Yeah" and the door to my current bedroom cracks open, revealing the most beautiful sight to wake up to. I don't know whether she just got up or if she's already set for the day to start, but whatever it is, she looks like she's ready to start a photo shooting in two minutes. _How can a human being look so good, so effortlessly? _"Good morning", I smile, desperately trying to ignore the fluttering heart in my chest. How does she do that to me?

"Good morning", she greets, the megawatt smile just as bright as last night. "I've heard your phone going off and thought that if you were awake, you might be hungry and maybe want some coffee?" Callie already knows about my addiction for coffee and being the perfect woman that she is, she has probably memorized how I like my coffee – just a little bit of cream, no sugar.

I nod and she pushes the door more open, walking in with a tray in her hands that she sets down next to me on the bed. On top of the tray, two cups of coffee and judging by the color of the liquid in one of them, she added the perfect amount of cream to it – of course she would get that right on the first try when even I am failing that mission sometimes. Next to it, a bowl with chopped strawberries and oranges, and two croissants waiting on a plate. A lone rose completes the picture of a breakfast made in paradise. At first, I stare slack-jawed at the tray, then my eyes flicker up to the woman who sits now on the edge of the bed. _Can she be any more breathtaking? "_You brought me breakfast in bed?"

She grins even wider this time and just picks up one of the cups. There's not even a shrug, or a 'You're welcome'. There's nothing aside from the delicious view of her tanned fingers cupping the porcelain and her luscious lips pursed against the brim of the cup as she blows some air into the hot coffee. The sight alone makes my mouth water and I feel my core throb with want. If it's going to be like this the rest of the weekend, it's going to be a long thirty-six hours.

"You don't want to eat?", she inquires, one eyebrow raised at me in question and it's only then that I am ripped out of my daze and shake my head to clear the last remnants of fog from my brain. "Or do you not like fresh croissants? I thought you had one for breakfast in LA? George can get you something else, I'll just call him."

There's confusion written all over her face and for a second I wonder if it's similar to my own, but it's probably not. Deciding to put her out of her misery, I stop her just as she puts the coffee cup back down and wants to get up, placing my hand softly on her forearm. _Her skin is so warm, and smooth like satin. _"I love croissants for breakfast or any other time of the day, to be honest. It was probably my staple food when I was in France." The smile I get in return is heart-stopping, radiant. I am pretty much certain that this smile has the power to light up my mood, like a switch, and once again I find myself wishing that I would be able to see this smile every day, every morning, for the rest of my life.

"Good", the Latina says with a smile and continues sipping her coffee and taking a few bites of the second croissant herself. Some of the strawberry pieces also find the way between her lips and it takes all my willpower, not to lunge forward and kiss those soft lips again. "Then, eat up, I want to take you out on a tour around Miami."

_A tour around Miami? With Callie as my tour guide? Awesome! This day cannot get any better._

* * *

"I cannot believe I got sunburn on the back of my hands", I wine as I make my way into Callie's beach house after spending the day outside and letting her show me her favorite spots, immediately relishing in the cool air that comes through the AC. It's not super-hot outside but after today and walking around for the better part of it, I crave for an ice-cold drink in my hands and cool air around me. I did have a lot of fun, though. It wasn't like the typical kind of sight-seeing. It was more like a special tour where she showed me her favorite restaurants and spots she used tovisit when she spent her summer breaks here with her family. "Like, how is this even fair? I did put sunscreen on every part of my body that wasn't covered with clothes, but apparently, I forgot my hands and now they are all red?"

"It's not that bad", Callie says, visibly suppressing the giggles that want to leave her mouth, when she exits the bathroom and sets the after sun lotion on the counter next to me. A lotion she most likely never had to apply onto her own skin, with her wonderful tan, but I don't care why she has it. Instead, I thankfully take it and give her a small smile. "It's just a mild red, and it could be worse. Your beautiful face could be lobster red, but it's not." _Thanks to her for reminding me to put sunscreen on it every two hours. _"So, consider yourself lucky?", she suggests and heads around the counter into the open kitchen. I'm glad she has her back to me now, or otherwise she would see the deep pink covering my cheeks from the intense blush that she caused. I watch as she serves us some cooled water while I put some lotion on my hands. It does have a soothing and cooling effect, which is nice, admittedly. I just wish I wouldn't need it. She's so lucky, she probably never gets a sunburn. "So, what do you want to do now? Want to watch a movie?", she asks, emptying the glass of water in one go and refilling it immediately.

"With you in it?", I tease and bite my lip right after the sentence slips my mouth. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Although the reddened cheeks on her face are purely adorable. "Don't worry, Calliope, I was just teasing." _Oops, yet another slip. _I've never called her Calliope before. The sun must still be messing with my head. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay", she stops me. "I don't know why or how, but I kinda like the way you say it." The reassuring smile on her face reveals that she's telling the truth. _I really like the way her name sounds when it spills from my lips too. _"So, back to the movie", she says, changing the subject, "if you want to watch one, that is. I think I have a few movies of every genre." She walks over and opens a dark wooden cabinet that must be about six feet tall. "As disappointing as this may sound to you, though, I don't have any with me in it", she winks and studies the top row of her movie collection.

"Do you have any Disney movies? I could go with something funny", I say, walking up next to her to read my way through the titles. They are arranged in an alphabetical order and even though it does look super nerdy, I can't help but find it intriguing. That is definitely something I would do as well if I had this many DVDs. "Oh! Up. Let's watch Up, Calliope, pretty please?" _Stop acting like a child, Arizona, _I remind myself, but it's already too late. Narrowed brown eyes look at me and I can't make out what she's thinking about my childlike outburst, so I simply shoot her a dimpled grin to mask my coyness and add, "Or not, if you don't want to..."

A laugh that seems to have bubbled up from deep within her throat comes out of her mouth and I can't help but do just the same. Not only has her laugh always the same infectious effect on me, I also can't remember the last time I was so freely myself around a – basically – stranger. Even though it doesn't feel like we're strangers anymore, fact is that we know each other – and I mean really getting to know each other – for merely three weeks. "Up is fine", she answers when she has calmed down enough to speak and pulls the DVD out of the row in one of the lower shelf.

The movie is popped into the device and even before it actually begins, we start talking and the movie itself becomes only a background sound. Which is fine. I've seen this movie often enough to know what happens, and apparently, so has Callie. Because every time something funny happens, two sets of eyes, dart to the screen and a fit of giggles fills the room shortly after. The same happens with the second movie of the night, The Devil Wears Prada. _How can she and I be so in tune?_

Around midnight – I have already stifled a couple of yawns, and so has Callie, even though she probably thinks I haven't noticed – Callie switches off the TV and looks at me. "That was fun", she says, the last word barely audible and her eyes water slightly. Yup, she tries to cover yet another yawn. "How are your hands?"

Holding both hands up, I say with a shrug, "They're okay, I guess. Still stinging a little bit, but the lotion helps." She simply nods and within the next moment, a silence befalls us. It's not uncomfortable or awkward. It's just there, but I don't want there to be any silence. Because it gives me too much time to think about what I really want to say or do.

"Do you want to go to bed, or-" The open, unfinished sentence hangs in the air between us and before I can even answer, she rises to her feet and cleans up the coffee table. There isn't much to clean up; two empty wine glasses and two empty bowls which contained absolutely a delicious lemon sorbet earlier, but I guess it gives her something to do. I stand up too, wanting to help, but Callie has already everything in her hands, so I stay still, my fingers fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. Inside me is a war going on. A constant battle between what I am longing for – which is to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine again, preferably longer and more intimate than last night – and my voice of reason, which tells me that it is utterly inappropriate. _And now the situation starts to become awkward. _"Arizona?" My name falls quietly from her lips in that underlying tone that gives away that she wants to say something heavy, important, maybe? Soulful brown eyes pierce right through to my heart that is surrounded by a least a million rapidly fluttering butterflies.

"Yeah?", I reply instantly, she has my full attention just like that. Standing her gaze, I am not sure what to expect to come next. But I can't control my voice at this moment and there is a slight tone of hope in the one word I have spoken.

"I wanted to... never mind", she says quickly and shyly looks away. From the very few times I've spent around her and all the phone calls we have had, I can say that shy is definitely not a word I would use to describe Callie. But right now, all the confidence that she usually oozes seems to be gone.

I make my way over to her and look her deep in the eyes. There it is again. That jump my heart always does when I see her, talk to her, laugh with her. I mean, I was already beyond captivated with the famous actress slash singer, but now that I can be close to her, share things with her, I am falling head over heels in love with the person I get to know and that warm, loving look she always has in her eyes. All day long I couldn't shake off the thought that there's more behind her actions. Maybe she respects me too much to make the first move? Maybe she doesn't think I feel the same? Which feels so ridiculous. _Soldier up, Robbins. It's now or never. _"I want to say something", I start. "And this may sound weird, and if I am totally wrong and misinterpreted everything, you can just interrupt or stop me, or whatever." _If I am reading the signs wrong, this will be so mortifying. _"I feel like there is something between us. It's obvious that we have some sort of strong chemistry that goes beyond everything I have ever felt before in my life." I have a similar chemistry with Anna and Teddy. But this right here is different. "And when you do all these little things for me, invite me to your beach house, bring me breakfast in bed, I... it makes me think that there's more to this than just friendship on your side and I-" I didn't know what else to say. All the words I had in my head sounded so blah, it just wasn't enough to say what I truly needed to say. I am usually not one to look for words; when I write, they just fly to me. But right now, I don't think that any word I could say would be worth enough to voice what I am feeling. _Come on, Arizona, _I push myself, although Callie not saying anything is definitely not helping. "Damn, this is really hard", I say, letting out a breath. "I just-" Before I can even finish my own sentence, my brain decides that words don't get me anywhere, so I lunge forward and connect my lips with hers, tangling my hands in silk-like dark tresses. When she doesn't pull away but instead puts her hands on my hipbones and squeezes them lightly, I take it as a good sign and press my body against hers. I have no clue where the sudden courage comes from, but the feeling so is electrifying, it sets my whole body on fire and before I can even comprehend that I am actually kissing Callie, I feel her tongue swipe along my bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. My heart is about to beat out of my chest just from the touch, and when our tongues meet for the first time, I could swear I have died and gone to heaven. It's like fireworks on New Year's Eve and St. Patrick's Day combined.

"Wow", she whispers when we pull apart, both of our chests raising with the heavy breathing and I just stare at her. This was so much more intense and so much more than I ever dared imagine to happen. But I already crave for another kiss so I once again crash my lips against hers and soon I feel soft hands on my cheeks while my fingers are still playing with her hair. I never want this moment to end.

* * *

So, was that good? Did you like it? How will the next day go? Arizona has one more day in Miami with Callie and then it's goodbye? Or is it see you soon?


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you for the follows and reviews and favorites!

Here's the next chapter. Let's see how they are after the kiss they shared :)

* * *

The moment I open my eyes the next morning, I am blinded by the sunlight streaming through the gap between the curtains and I scrunch my face before I hurriedly turn around, positioning my back to the morning sun. It takes me a couple of minutes to remember what has happened last night, but when I do, the pictures are clear and colorful. The feeling inside me is all-consuming. It's warm and fuzzy and in my imagination, I can still feel her lips against my own, taste her sweet kisses. Although she had asked me if I wanted to go to bed, we have stayed up a little over an hour longer, making out like teenagers with hands tangling in thick brown or blonde hair. None of us had dared to take it any further, neither of us moved past the stage of some innocent on top of our clothes touching. It was hard to fight my horny libido, but my brain won in the end, which – in my opinion – was the right decision to make.

Stretching my legs all the way down to my toes, I also raise my arms over my head, waking up even the last tired muscle in my body before I rub the remnants of sleep from my eyes. Deciding that if I am up before my alarm, I can just as well turn it off before it has the chance to blare through the air, I do exactly that and check the time. Not even 8:30 and usually, on a Sunday, I would shut my eyes tight, maybe put a pillow over my face to block out the light and pretend that I have a chance at falling back asleep. Today though, I know I it's not possible. Not with everything that has happened last night. So I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, the floor beneath my bare feet feels cold, but I stand up anyway and sleepily find my way into the living room after I put on a pair of shorts. One quick scan through the room and I conclude that Callie is probably still in her land of dreams. After all, we agreed on a lazy morning – an overall lazy day, actually – until I would have to leave for the airport. I cannot hold back the groan. _Stupid airport. _On Friday, I liked the airport and I didn't mind being on a plane either because it brought me here. Today, I disdain both, because it will take me away from here, away from _her_. _If only I wouldn't have to be back in class tomorrow._

I saunter to the floor-to-ceiling sliding windows and stare through the glass at the open sea before I open one side and step onto the balcony. The house itself is truly beautiful; it looks old, but it is in really good shape and the interior design is a mix of what looks traditional and super expensive. But one of my favorite spots is definitely the balcony. When I open it, the scent of the sea and fresh air immediately fills my lungs and I just love it. The beach is so close. My eyes are set on the horizon, the thin line where blue meets blue and I can easily picture myself sitting in a similar spot – preferably this very spot though – writing page after page, book after book, maybe with a glass of wine on the small table next to me. _Yeah, I can definitely see that._

With my forearms resting on the silver balustrade, I support my upper body as I let my eyes wander around, chuckling to myself. When I was traveling, whenever I came to a new place, it was the first thing I did; opening up the windows or doors to the balcony and take it all in. I guess I got a little side-tracked Friday night and yesterday, because this right here is the very first moment I actually take a look at the open water and the beach. I don't mind it though. The view this Miami Sunday morning presents me is astonishing, the sea looks so inviting and I just know I want to feel the sand below my feet at some point today. _Maybe Calliope and I can take a walk along the shore? I would really like that._

I watch spellbound how the sun reflects in the water and think back to last night. I cannot remember the last time I have kissed another person that long without going any further or taking things to the bedroom. It is honestly amazing. Callie and I, we just click, in everything we talked about or did so far. It is like we share the same interests and can talk for hours, and apparently kissing for more than an hour isn't a problem either. I truly wish I wouldn't have to board a plane later. Or at least take the same plane as Callie. It's just another thing on the list of why I hate attending law school. Sighing, I close my eyes and let the sun shine on my face as I choose not to think about my classes, but instead relive every memory from last night.

Suddenly, I feel arms circling my waist and a warm body pressing against my back. "Good morning", she whispers right into my ear and kisses the shell. In that moment, I know that this is the sound I want to wake up to every day. "Did you sleep well, beautiful? Or is there a specific reason you're up so early when we agreed on sleeping in?" I feel her nuzzling my neck and it sends shivers down my spine. It's almost too much to bear so shortly after waking up. _Almost._

"Mhmm, good morning.I slept amazing. With that mattress and those sheets, it feels like sleeping on a cloud", I answer and lean back into her embrace. Completely letting go of the railing, I put my arms and hands over hers, sighing at the skin on skin contact. _God, I wish I could feel more of her skin._ But I know that it's not a good idea to jump right into it, even though it is hard to resist the want I've had for so long. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock", Callie giggles and pulls me impossibly closer. "And I had a really good dream right before I woke up." Soft lips start to trail kisses along the side of my neck and it gets even more difficult not to turn around and push her against the glass or the exterior wall and just take her. Or let her take me, whatever.

I just really want to feel her. And hear her moan like she did last night a few times when the kiss grew more heated than either of us could handle. "You did?", I ask, taking my mind away from the dirty place it was about to enter. The interest in what she dreamed isn't even faked, I just take advantage of the topic and let hope it distracts me enough from the fact that Callie is ravishing my neck with those full, soft, luscious lips.

"Mhmm", she hums, her lips moving upwards on my neck right to my ear. "You were in it. And we kissed. More passionate, more heatedly than last night." _Did she have a wet dream about me, about us? _"You were straddling my thighs and I had my hands on your hipbones, holding you close. There was no shirt blocking my way, though." I can hear the smirk in her voice, teasing me with her hot breath on my skin. _Is she doing this on purpose? Does she know that she's turning me on? _"You had your hands in my hair, playing with it as we kissed. But just as you started to move them down, hopefully to get rid of my shirt, I woke up."

I don't need a mirror to know that my cheeks are flushed, probably in a deep shade of pink. There's a sudden heat racing through my veins and my breathing is ragged. If she has dreams like that, it has to mean something. Right? We have not talked about it last night, too busy to kiss each other senseless, so my question is still unanswered. _I really hope that changes before I leave. _Turning around in her embrace, my eyes lock with deep brown orbs and momentarily, I forget everything. The world around me doesn't matter anymore. Even if we don't see each other ever again after today, it doesn't matter. I had last night, I have this moment and the memory of it will forever be embroidered in my brain.

"Arizona?" Her voice is just as quiet and laced with insecurity as it was last night when she said my name in the same way. But instead of saying something this time, I just stare at her. Last night, I made the move. I still don't understand where that abrupt surge of bravery came from, but I made the big move. And even though her reaction was anything but negative, I have this huge need for her to say something. "What happened last night...", she trails off and I am aware of the big lump that is about to form in my throat. It almost sounds as if she's trying to say that it was a mistake and I feel panic rise within me before I can thinkany rational thoughts, so I start to pull away. "Don't", she stops me. "I want it to happen again." And with that, she captures my lips with hers and I immediately relax at the touch. It's a slow kiss. Way more innocent than the ones we shared last night. But it's good, it is reassuring and comforting. It is nearly everything I need right now.

The second she breaks the kiss and pulls away, I open my eyes to see a beautiful, face-splitting smile on her face and right there and then, I know it is real. Yet, I still ask, "What is this? Between you and me?" The question is heavy-loaded, admittedly, despite the newness of all of it. Or maybe because of it. But I need to know what it means to her.

"I can openly confess that I like you. You have captivated my mind, Arizona, from the moment we met and even more so the more I get to know you. You're in my head, a constant thought that I don't want to shake off", she says, the honesty clear in her low voice. "And I _want_ to see where this can go. But I also know that it is not easy to be with me and I am not talking about my often insane and beyond heavy work schedule. Even when I am away to shoot the next movie, I can make time and if we are in this together, I _will_ make time for us. But more importantly, I am talking about what I do for a living and how this can affect my privacy." She pauses for a moment and then continues, "I have always made sure that my private life remains exactly that, private. But if we decide to explore these feelings, together, and if people see us together, it could be all over the tabloids and in the media before we know it. So if you don't want that, if you want to keep your life as private as you can, which I would understand, then you need to tell me that and-"

"I want you", I blurt out, definitely talking before I let her words even sink in. But it's true. I respect her being straightforward with me and I understand why she does it. She's trying to protect both of us. But honestly, I don't see a change of heart on my part. Not when it's about Callie and the possibility of being with her. "I don't care about the media. I have nothing to hide either. But what I care about is you, and I care about being with you", I say and give her a lopsided smile before I briefly kiss her lips. "We may not know now where this will take us, but I don't want to wake up in fifty years and wonder what if."

"Me neither", she replies, exhaling a long breath, obviously relieved that I see things this way. "So I guess I have one last question before I prepare breakfast." The smile on her face is radiantly, mind bogglingly brilliant. Her eyes are shining with happiness, glistening in the sun shining behind us as her hair flies in the soft breeze that comes from the nearby shore. It takes my breath away. "Would you be my date for my birthday next week? It's just a small party arranged by my best friend and we could have dinner before, if you'd be up for that?"

My smile mirrors hers and I beam, "I'd love to be your date."

Even before I enter my parents' house, I know that, judging from the light that shines through the windows of the living room, at least one of them is still awake – and by one of them I mean that it is most likely my father. He probably waited for me to give me a lecture and frankly, it is not a thing I want to deal with right now. I rather bask in the memory of the weekend I just spent in Miami and the revelation of Callie liking me and wanting to see where these feelings might take us. We still have to keep things low key, but she told me that I wouldn't have to keep it a secret from Teddy and Anna any longer if I trust them enough not to say anything. That is a relief.

"Arizona, come into the living room, please", my father's stern voice sounds from the same direction the second I open the front door and it immediately makes me freeze like it did when I was a kid, as if I still am a kid. I lean my luggage against the left wall, right next to the sideboard near the door – and think for a split second to just turn around and run away – and quietly follow my father's order. "Don't you think it is a little late for a Sunday night to come home when you have classes tomorrow?", he asks, raising his right eyebrow at me. "Your mother told me you've been in Miami. What was in Miami?"

_The question is who was in Miami. _But I would never dare to say this to my father right now. Not when his face is as unreadable as it is this moment, so I remain silent and keep my head down, focusing on the carpet underneath my feet instead. The pattern is really interesting.

"I don't like that you spend every weekend away from home and don't study as much as you should be." He takes a sip of the bourbon and places the glass back on the table next to the arm of the couch. "Law school should be the only thing important to you right now. And being gone the whole weekend will throw you back on the work you have to do. I didn't agree with the weekend you spent in LA, and if I would have been home this week, I would not have allowed you to go to Miami. Don't make a habit out of it, are we clear?"

We're actually not clear. Of course my dad would be more concerned about my studies than about me being happy. And it's been two weekends. Not _every_ weekend. Leave it to my dad to stretch the facts. "What if I do, dad?", I ask provocatively. "What if I choose to go away every weekend, or every other weekend? What if I find something that makes me happy, that makes it easier for me to attend law school, which in return would make you happy?" There's a war of blue eyes glaring at each other going on right in the middle of our living room and I actually feel like I have the upper hand tonight. He can't be mad if I keep getting good grades. He can't force me to spend my life in front of my desk studying, especially not when remembering laws and cases and whatever else there is has never been a problem for me. "My grades are perfect, dad. I got a 98 in three out of nine classes, a 95 in most of the rest, the worst I got was a 91 and even in that class I am on top of everyone else."

"Your mother and I still don't like it", he says, his face still stern but the hard stare is softening a bit. "We just want you to be successful and happy and-"

"But law school doesn't make me happy, dad. I'm still going to my classes for _you_. I am studying so hard for _you_, so _you_ don't feel like you did something wrong raising me and _I_ don't get the feeling that you think of me as a failure, dad. I don't want to become a lawyer. I don't want to study law. I want to be a writer, but you simply keep neglecting this fact. You have no idea what I can do with words, how many things I can express if you give me the chance to do so. You don't understand because you never took the time to actually read my work. Because if you did, you would see that _I am_ good at what I do, what I enjoy doing. It may take some time and I am sure that I can still learn a lot about writing, but-" I feel tears welling up and try to blink them away. All this pent-up frustration is finally too much and the dam breaks. "I found something that makes me happy", I say, my voice almost cracking. I also found someone who makes me happy, but I won't tell him that right now. It's not the right time, nor the right place, nor do I know how it will turn out to be. "Let me be happy and go away for the weekends and I promise to do great in law school for you." I am close to pleading right now because as much as I want to go back to Los Angeles next weekend and be Callie's date – which still sounds like a dream to me, I cannot do that if I have to go against my father's words. That's not how he raised us to behave.

The silence between us is so thick, you need a knife to cut it and at first I fear that I have said too much, that my father is either going to kick me out or lock me up in my room. But then he rises from his spot on the couch and walks up to me, engulfing me in a warm hug before he says, "I only want what's best for you. You need a real goal, a real perspective and writing won't get you anywhere." I sigh in defeat. So not what I have expected after my outburst, but that's just who he is, I suppose. "But if you promise me that law school with all its homework and projects always comes first, I am okay with you going away for the weekends."

"I promise, dad", I answer, my voice barely above a whisper as I hug him back. I know he means well. And maybe, at some point, when I have the courage to hand in my scripts, he will see that my writing will get me somewhere.

* * *

So, this is good news, right? Now Arizona and I need to think about a birthday present for Callie and then the story continues. But what will happen when Arizona meets Callie's friends?


	14. Chapter 13

Alright, here's another update. Are you still interested in this story?

* * *

For what feels like an eternity, I am listening to Teddy going on and on about either Henry and how perfect he is – along with her fear that he is too perfect for her – or about medical school. I love my best friend, I do, really, even when she tells me about all the gross things she learns. But right now, I cannot seem to focus on any word she says. Occasionally, I nod and throw in a hum or a question, but in all honesty, my mind is far, far away. 2.589 miles away, to be exact. It's only been two days since I have left Miami with butterflies looping around in my stomach and I already can't wait for Friday to come. Because then I will be back in her arms, the place where I feel so safe and secure, so welcome, so comfortable. It's scary, to feel such a deep connection so fast, so soon. Feeling so much for her already scares the shit out of me. But for the first time in years I sense that I don't have to protect my heart with the thick, sky-high walls I usually build around it. Also, there is this nagging and frustrating nonexistent ideas about her birthday present. I have no idea what to give her. She probably has everything she wants or can buy it herself. I know that's not the point, but what do you give a person like Callie Torres that doesn't look cheap but doesn't cost a fortune either? If I could, I would give her the world.

"Hey! Did you even listen to what I just said?", Teddy asks after she kicked my shin under the table and snaps me out of my thoughts with that action. "Oh no. I know that look. It is _that _look. I haven't seen that look in a long time which tells me two things." A smug grin spreads over her face and her eyes glare at me. "One, Gorgeous Hotness is – presumably – still gorgeous and also still hot and two, you banged her", she elaborates her theory with a knowing smirk and my eyes almost bulge out of my head.

"TEDDY!", I exclaim, too loud to not draw all the attention towards me. Thank God we're not in a library – which had been our original plan, but we decided we were too hungry to study right away and needed something to eat first. Leaning over the table separating us, cautiously, so the fabric of my shirt won't have any contact with the empty pasta plate in front of me, I shoot her a glare as I whisper, "I do not _bang, _Teddy. I told you this thousands of times before. If anything, I fuck." _Or I make love. _"And I certainly didn't do anything similar to it this weekend. We're taking it slow."

Narrowed blue eyes and pursed lips is what she gives me after hearing my words, assuming that I am either lying or keeping something from her. It is true, partly, but it is so not what she wants to hear me say. "Okay then", she says, giving in, "but something is up and if you think you can keep her a secret from me then you're fairly mistaken, A. You know you want to tell me, so why don't you just save us the time and spill the beans already."

Once again, she is right. I do want to tell her. And I can, I finally can. It hasn't been that long, it's only been one week, but I am used to tell her everything. So not telling Teddy anything, it was hard. "Okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you cannot say a word, to anybody. Not even Henry. Okay?" My best friend nods and I lean just a little closer and she does the same, our noses almost touching. "It's her", I say and wait for the penny to drop.

"Her?", she asks and raises her eyebrow at me. "Her, who? There are too many hers in your life, A, you have to be just a little more specific." I can practically see the wheels turning in her head and she is most likely going through all the female professors or teacher's assistants I have mentioned so far and then she starts looking around, trying to figure out if any of them is at the Nancy's too. "I am sorry, but I have no idea who you mean."

"Her, Teddy", I say again and show her the screen of my cell phone where Callie's cover picture from the Latina Magazine lights up. I love that picture. I love that red dress on her and I can only hope that she will wear something red for me at some point. Red fabric on that skin, it's a sinful view. Taking my mind out of the gutter, I look at my best friend and see her staring – disbelievingly – at the picture, but no words leave her mouth. This is probably the first time ever that I see her speechless and I don't know what this means.

"You're kidding me, right?", she finally asks when the display of my phone has gone black and I simply shake my head and give her a stupid grin. "Callie Torres? Wow", is all she can say and then once again nothing for a few minutes in which she just stares at me. "So, are you a couple now, or what? Isn't that super-fast moving? You basically just met her. Are you sure you're not misinterpreting the crush you've always had on her?"

I get where she is coming from. She just wants to make sure I am happy and that whatever this is, is heading somewhere. "It's not that, Teddy, I promise. It's not a relationship, yet. It's more a declaration of liking and being attracted to each other but not only physically. You know I find her extremely hot, but it's not just that. She has a beautiful mind and soul, at least from what she's told me so far. She is an overall amazing person. And it might be stupid and risky, but I want to take that risk. Even if I get hurt in the end." And I do. Honestly, I don't think I will get hurt, but even if I do, I've tried and it has been worth it. Big time. Every single moment.

"Is she even gay?", Teddy asks me, and admittedly, it is a valid question. Because so far, nobody knows what attracts Callie Torres – aside from herself and maybe possible past lovers and hopefully her family. But from the kisses and touching I experienced with her, she's definitely into ladies.

Smiling from ear to ear, I reply, "God, Teddy, you have no idea how she kissed me. And how that felt and what..." Trailing off before my cheeks can flush pink, I decide that she doesn't need to know about everything that we've done – even if it was only heated kissing and the most innocent touching an adult could imagine. But just the thought of those kisses gets me all riled up. "I don't know if she is gay. Maybe she is bi, but she's definitely not straight."

Teddy leans back in her chair and watches me for a moment. If I wouldn't be used to her eyes studying me like this, I would find her pretty much creepy. "Okay", she says eventually, "I just want you to be happy, A. And if she makes you happy, then that's good for you. But, if she hurts you, I will – celebrity or not – kick her ass and defend my best friend's honor."

"I really don't think that's necessary, Teds", I say with a chuckle, "but thank you." Checking the time, I sigh audibly and try to suppress the groan that wants to escape my throat. I really don't want to study. But my dad and I have a deal, and if I keep my end of the bargain, he has to keep his too. So studying it is. "We should get going. A large mocha latte on me?"

"As if I would say no to this", she winks at me and starts grabbing her belongings when she shouts after me, "Hey, A?"

I was already on the way to order our drinks when I hear her voice and turn around, "Yeah?"

"Whatever this is and wherever it leads to, I am happy for you. And when you get married, I better be your maid of honor or I might have to find a new best friend", she says, only partly joking. I smile at her and nod before heading to the counter and giving my order to one of the baristas.

_Marriage_, I think to myself. It sounds so far away and it's not something I have thought about before. Maybe because I am only 23, people usually don't get married at this age anymore. But who knows. Anything is possible. _Even having a relationship with Callie Torres. _My mind takes me back to my first departure from LA. The moment she kissed my cheeks, everything inside me tingled. It's not comparable to her kissing me, definitely not, but just the light touch of her lips against my skin is enough to make me grin goofily. It is unquestionably a memorable moment. _Maybe I do have something I can give her for her birthday._

* * *

"Hey mom", I greet my mother as I enter the kitchen after getting home. It's just after nine and I know my parents already had dinner without me and that is perfectly fine. I would never expect them to wait for me, just as they don't expect me to be home for dinner at seven every evening. I try to make it home in time at least once a week, though. Would it be nice to have dinner with them more often? Of course. But I rather use the hours after classes to get everything done in a library or on campus – especially since my dad and I made that deal. And also because now that I am done, I can look forward to Callie calling me any minute now and I don't have to stress over homework or cut the call short because of it. "What's for dinner?"

"I made casserole and there's a slice of chocolate-chip cake in the fridge for dessert", she answers and keeps emptying the dishwasher. I help her with the plates and bowls that my dad usually puts in one of the top shelves of the cupboards. She can reach the shelve if she stands on her tiptoes, but I am just a tad bit taller than my mother, so it's a little easier for me. And I don't mind helping her. Tim and I, we always helped as much as we could, even more so when my father was deployed and away for months. "How's your day been?" That's a typical question for my mother. When she knows something is up – and she most definitely knows that I am hiding something – she tries to make people comfortable with small talk before asking what she wants to know.

"It's been good. I got a 90 on the exam I did last week and the group work was graded with an 89 for the presentation and a 95 for the written work, so that's an average of 92, no reason to complain." Particularly because the solution for the case was my idea, but I don't want to brag in front of my mother, simply to avoid any more discussions about me becoming a lawyer. When the last plate is put away, I close the cupboard just as my mom does the same with the dishwasher. "How's your day been?"

"Oh, same old, honey, same old", she says with a smile, obviously proud of her smart daughter. "So... do you have any plans for this weekend?", she asks, as nonchalantly as she possibly can and leans against the kitchen counter. "Any fancy trips planned?"

Just when I am about to answer, my phone buzzes in the back pocket of my pants, making me jump a bit from the vibration. "I gotta take this, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?", I excuse myself and bolt upstairs and into my room. "Hi", I sigh into the phone, just slightly out of breath from the spontaneous sprint I just did and flop down on my bed.

"Hi yourself", she answers and I can hear her smiling through the phone. It makes me giddy all over again and that feeling combined with all the posters of her on my wall makes me zone out for a moment. "I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"No! God, no. Not at all", I say quickly. "I just got home and I had to jump up the stairs so my mother won't get the chance to eavesdrop on what I say and- never mind. I'm just glad you called and that I can talk to you." It's the one thing I constantly look forward to, every day, which is new to me. I have never been that person who needed to talk to her girlfriend every day, or needed to see her every day of the week. But with Callie, I feel like I cannot spend enough time with her. Every weekend is too short, every phone call should last the whole night. Everything is just different with her. _God, get a grip, Robbins. _"How are you?"

"Aside from the annoying fact that it's only Tuesday and that I miss a certain person and that I cannot wait for it to be Friday? Perfect. But really, only if you don't put all of that aside, specifically the fact that I miss you", she confesses and it feels as if my heart is doing somersaults in my chest. "Are you still there?"

My mind must have drifted away again. _Oops. _"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just... really?", I ask, sounding way too desperate for my own liking and slap my hand against my forehead just a little bit too hard and it makes me hiss in pain. _Great, Arizona. Keep making a fool of you._

"Yeah, really", she assures and there it is again, she's smiling and it's clearly detectable in her voice. "You should get used to it, Arizona." Her smile has turned into soft giggles and I can't help but giggle along with her. "I've sent you the flight details through mail and George will pick you up. Sadly, I have a meeting with my agent that I can't push back or reschedule, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not. I told you, work is work and it's important. I'll be thankful for every second I get to spend with you", I answer honestly. I believe her when she says that she will make time, so she should stop worrying. But I guess it's because it is so new. Yes, there is attraction, yes, there is a connection, there's chemistry. But we're still getting to know each other. I smile at the thought and keep staring at the pictures of her on my wall. She can never ever see this room, not the way it's decorated at the moment at least, or she might say that I am a stalker or something and run. "So, what exactly are the plans for your birthday?"

"My friends booked a secluded area in one of Los Angeles' best clubs for Saturday night, celebrating into my birthday on Sunday." _No need to tell me when her birthday is... _"So I thought we could have a quiet dinner Friday night, enjoy a relaxing Saturday by the pool until we have to get ready. I mean, it will take me a while. After all, I've got a date to impress", she says and I can literally hear that she's shooting me a wink through the phone.

"And what do you want to do on Sunday, your birthday." The imagination of her in a bikini has instantly turned my brain to mush and I need a distraction. And hearing her talk is just enough of a distraction.

"Oh", she chuckles again, this time though, it has a nervous sound to it. "I usually don't celebrate my birthday. At least not that big, aside from the party my best friends throw for me every year. It's just a day like every other. However, I do take the day of every year and try to relax as much as possible."

That weekend looks better and better, I think to myself. Callie in a bikini, Callie all dolled up and a relaxing Sunday, maybe just the two of us. "So, how fancy is that club? Do I need a Vera Wang dress or-"

"No", she cuts me off. "Don't worry about that. Just wear whatever you're comfortable with. I don't want you to pretend to be someone you're not." It's a simple statement, yet it's so meaningful. "Arizona, I like you because you are the way you are. You looked amazing in that deep blue polo shirt you wore when we first met. I'm sure you can pull of a dress too, but really, don't hide who you are, not from me and not from my friends. They are just people, okay?"

"Okay", I say, barely above a whisper. Without knowing it, she took away a big junk of fear I had about meeting her people. I don't know if they are celebrities or not and if they are, I just cannot imagine they are as down to earth as Callie is. "You'll be on my side, right?"

"All evening, you'll get sick of me", she reassures me and I smile widely. I don't think I will ever get sick of her. We talk some more about her day and mine, I try not to complain too much about law school. At some point, I reheat my dinner, letting her talk as much as possible because my parents are in the living room and they could hear me talking in the kitchen. She actually rants a lot about her new movie project. Of course, she can't share any details, but it looks like she's about to get a big leading role which is definitely awesome. She deserves it. She's an amazing actress.

Before I know it, it's closer to midnight than I prefer and I have to get ready for bed. I don't want to stop talking to her, it's already an addiction and when we hang up, I keep sitting on my bed for a moment, just replaying all the things she said. Then I grab my phone and send a quick message to Teddy, telling her that she and I need to go shopping for a new bikini and maybe, just maybe, a dress, if I find one. She will look spectacular and _I will try to knock her off her feet._

* * *

So, will Arizona succeed? Knocking Callie off her feet is a deficult task, but I think Arizona has the power to do just that, right?


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Another Monday, another chapter. Weekly updates seem to be the best I can do with my job and life. I hope that's fine with you.

* * *

George has picked me up at the airport as Callie promised he would and he has just dropped me off in front of a modern loft with what looks like two floors, white exterior walls and an extensively glazed facade. Albeit everything I assumed throughout this week, Friday came sooner than I expected. Between classes and papers that needed to be done, and the daily phone calls with Callie, I am in no position – really – to complain about time dragging on, because it mostly didn't. Sure, some lectures always felt like they were going on for days, whereas the time I got to talk to Callie almost always felt like it was merely five minutes, but now I am here.

George gives me a card with a note from Callie, saying that she'll be home as soon as possible and a code under the note. _Standard keys aren't a thing anymore, apparently, _I giggle to myself, because the front door in Miami was also equipped with a key-card system. And as if the sight from outside the building isn't already a little bit intimidating, my mouth literally drops when I step inside. I know she is wealthy, her whole family has more money than they can possibly ever spend, but this looks like a picture a realtor would present to his clients. Leaving my luggage at the door, I make my way further inside the loft, my eyes growing bigger with every passing second. The first thing I notice is the dark hard-wooden floor, which looks super fancy and in purely elegant contrast with the cream white furniture. The panorama windows flood the whole room with daylight that reflects itself in mirrors and the decoration. Straight ahead of me is a table, big enough for at least six people and to its right side is an open kitchen with marble floor, beautiful white cupboards and a kitchen island in the middle. She told me that she loves to cook and picturing her in here, swirling around, preparing her dishes, is a fantastic image my mind creates.

As predicted, there are classy wooden stairs leading to the second floor, a dark railing opposite the wall, and the curious child inside me wants to go upstairs and look around some more, but the reasoning adult inside of me respects Callie too much for that. Yes, she trusts me enough to be here without her, without anyone, all by myself, but that doesn't give me a free pass to snoop around. She can give me a tour when she gets here, so for now, I make my way into the living room and sit down on the couch. The fabric is soft and the cushion itself is pretty comfortable. I can easily picture her sitting here, a glass of wine – maybe sometimes even something stronger – in her hand, watching the sunset as she recalls the events of the day. _Maybe she sat here thinking about me, us, or when we talked on the phone. Oh how I would like to sit here with __her__._

The front door opens and Callie walks in, a wide smile appears on her face the moment our eyes meet and within a split second, I am standing and on my way to her. _I react the same way. Whenever I see her, I smile instantly. _On the flight to LA, I was nervous, not knowing how to greet her, wondering if a hug would be good enough or if a kiss would be too much. But now that she is standing in front of me, I can't help but throw my arms around her neck and connect our lips. Hers taste so sweet, maybe from a chap-stick. I hear the thud when she lets go of the bag she had slung over her shoulder and it lands on the floor. But I don't care, because now her arms are around my waist, holding me close to her, letting my know that my way of welcoming her was the right choice.

"Hi", she rasps out when we part, her eyes roaming me and her right hand comes up to brush stray strands of blonde hair out of my face. Her eyes look tired but the deep brown still has the power to evoke a truckload full of emotions inside me. With her left hand still securely placed on my hip and the other one cupping my cheek, her thumb stroking over the prominent bone, she leans down again and captures my lips one more time before she says, "I am so happy you're here. I missed you."

The confession itself is beyond meaningful. She missed me, that sentence alone said so much more than a thousand words could have said. "I missed you too", I reply and push my body into hers, hugging her. Her perfume smells so good, the flowery scent of her shampoo is divine and honestly, I am happy standing here like this, with my arms around her and hers around me. This is happiness. "How was your meeting?", I ask, wanting to know more about her new project, even though she isn't allowed to tell me any details.

"It was okay." Her words are barely louder than a whisper, her breath tickling my ear and neck. "Exhausting, but good. I just have to decide which movie, out of the five scripts she gave me, I want to do. My manager says it's simply a question of money, that I should choose either the one with the biggest budget or the one that is most likely to make the most money. But that is not how I see it", she continues and I sense that it is stressing her a little bit. "I have a couple of weeks left to make my decision."

"Which one do you want to do?", I ask her softly and pull back. Looking at her, I see her forehead furrowed in confusion. In my opinion, it looks cute on her, but Callie would probably not agree. "That's the one you should choose. Don't make it all about the money. Maybe your manager thinks that it's the best choice because she will get more out of it as well, but if you don't like the script or the character, then you shouldn't do it." She blinks a couple of times, but still doesn't say anything, so I add, "That's how I would make a decision..." _Maybe it doesn't work this way in the media world?_

Slowly but surely, her face lights up and the smile returns, even brighter than before. "You're amazing, do you know that?" Blushing at her words, I want to turn away, but she's faster and crashes her lips into mine, kissing me hungrily, feverishly and spins us around. She backs me towards the front door and as my back hits the surface, it knocks the air right out of my lungs for a second as the kiss grows more passionate, more heatedly than any kiss we've shared before. Our bodies come flush together, her breasts press against mine and I feel like my head is spinning.

Callie moans into the kiss as I pull the tie out of her hair and tunnel my fingers into her tresses, and it's the hottest thing I have ever heard. I can't suppress the groan that leaves my own lips when her right hand makes its way under the material of my shirt, softly grazing the skin she finds there with her fingertips. I have had sex before, yes, I've had women moan because of me before, but that was nothing compared to the sexy sounds coming from the Latina's lips. _Fuck, this is hot. Too hot. If we keep going like this, the plan to go slow will fly out of the window tonight. _When her knee slightly pushes between my legs, I rip my mouth away from hers with the last little self-control I have left and take a couple of deep breaths before our eyes lock again. "I'm sorry, but I-"

"No", she interrupts me, panting just as hard as I am. "You're right. We shouldn't do this right now and certainly not like this." Her tongue runs along her lower lip – swollen from the make-out session – and the view itself is enough to throw caution to the wind again, but with my hands pressed against the front door behind me, I try to remain cool as best as I can. We agreed to take it slow. "When it happens, it won't be against a door. You deserve more. We deserve more." Full lips peck my left cheek before Callie pulls away from me and leaves towards the kitchen. "What do you say about a nice, home-cooked dinner?", she asks, a head full of dark hair peeking around the corner of the kitchen.

"Sounds inviting", I answer and follow her. "What did you have in mind?" She looks even more stunning than I have imagined earlier. _Yup, I could easily watch her cook for us for the rest of my life. _"Do you want me to help?", I offer. Not that I am a master in the kitchen – _more like the master of disaster in the kitchen _– but I am a pro at chopping vegetables. I am sure that, if I would concentrate enough and would really take the time, I could cook. But I guess I was born with a very complicated case of high impatience when it comes to cooking and so it ends with pans on fire.

"Don't worry", Callie says and smiles at me. "Just sit there and look beautiful, after all, I promised you a calm dinner and that means it's my invitation, so I am cooking. Is roasted chicken with some salad and rice on the side okay?"

_Is that okay? I am sure everything she cooks is more than 'okay'. _"That sounds delicious", I reply and find a spot at the table to sit down, watching her intently as she moves around in the kitchen like she belongs there. _She probably does. _From what she has told me, she has always enjoyed cooking and has spent hours in the kitchen with her mother and grandmother, both of them teaching her everything she knows now. I find it miraculous. My mother has tried to teach me how to cook too, but she gave up at some point. But watching Callie, it's like watching a chef de cuisine. Every move is so precise, that she could easily start her own restaurant. _I'm sure it tastes just as awesome. _Sometimes she looks up and gives me a wink or shows me her megawatt-smile. It's beyond spellbinding when her smile reaches her eyes, when they shine with pure joy. Other times she seems so focused on cooking that she bites her bottom lip in concentration and I cannot decide, which look I prefer. _No need to pick one_, I think and grin in delight at my own thought.

* * *

One last glance in the mirror to check if every important part of my body is covered with enough fabric, I breathe in deeply and head out of the room. Last night, Callie showed me one of the guest rooms and told me to feel at home as much as I wanted to – which wasn't necessarily hard to do, because with everything of her surrounding me, I couldn't feel more at home if I tried. Her scent is everywhere, the interior design is just so Callie that wherever I look, it puts a smile on my face. Admittedly, I felt kind of dumped and somewhat disappointed when she showed me the guest room, but I knew and still know that it was for the better. We probably wouldn't have slept at all, especially after the heated greeting and after kissing for hours after dinner. If we would have slept in the same bed, I can almost guarantee that something would have happened, something neither of us was ready for. But now, now I am wearing my new cobalt-blue bikini, part one of the plan to knock her socks off. It gives my chest a very nice cleavage, yet it leaves just enough to her imagination and it makes my butt look hot – to say it with Teddy's words.

Walking down the stairs, Callie is nowhere to be found. We did have a long breakfast earlier, with coffee and fruits and she made French toast. One of the best French toast I have ever tasted, but that is not something I will tell my mom. And we have laughed and kissed and just had a lazy morning so far before we agreed on getting changed to relax by the pool. Still, I can't find her anywhere until I take a quick glance out of the sliding glass door, seeing her emerging from water. My mouth immediately goes dry. She wears a red bikini, correction, a _tight _red bikini that looks like it was painted onto her skin. Swallowing hard, I make my way out and into the huge backyard, my eyes entirely fixated on her body as the remaining drops trickle down those heavenly curves.

"What took you so long?", she asks me, but with my mind elsewhere and the incapability to answer, I nod. Stupid move, I know, but I can't help it. I completely zoned out on her, only blank thoughts left in my brain. That she walks up to me goes utterly unnoticed until she stands already right in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Arizona? Are you okay?"

"What?", I ask, shaking my head as if I just woke up. _It sure feels like it. _"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I try my hardest not to stare at her chest, moving with every breath she takes. Luscious, bronze-colored skin glistens in the sunlight and from the water and I lick my lips in utter amazement. Never did I know that the combination of wet skin shining in the sunlight can have this effect on me.

"I asked if you are okay", she chuckles. "And before that, I asked why you took so long to get changed. I was waiting for you and since it took longer, I dove in for a few minutes, swimming all alone." Faking a pout, she pulls her wet hair up in a ponytail, making me want to kiss her all over her neck, find her soft spots and kiss her senseless after. Her eyes rake over my body and there is a flash of lust behind those chocolate irises.

My heart pounds faster and faster in my chest. _Breathe, Robbins, don't jump her just yet. God, I want her so bad. _But I control myself, and frankly, it's the hardest thing I have ever done. Never ever before did I have so much trouble to control myself around someone, not even in my teenage years – and everybody always says teenagers don't have any self-control. Well I did. Now, though? Now I don't. "I didn't know which color to wear", I say, trying to tease her just like she is teasing me, but it also is the truth. I've packed three bikinis, blue, black and green, just to be safe.

"Oh yeah? I see..." Hooking her fingers in the bottoms of my bikini, she pulls me closer and kisses me. Compared to last night, this kiss is super innocent, which is probably for the better. My libido is already on fire and I cannot promise to keep my hands to myself if she kisses me again like she did last night. Not with so very little clothes between us. "Come, swim with me." She pulls me to the pool and dives in and comes up for air a few seconds later.

Doing the same, I resurface right in front of her, looking her deep in the eyes. They are glowing and if I am not mistaken, it is more than just lust. My eyes flicker down to her lips, further down to the protruding collarbones and then back up to intense brown orbs before my lips attack hers. Our legs collide every once in a while as we try to prevent us from drowning, all the while, our hands roam over every inch of skin – naked or covered – they can find. Soft moans fill the air until we separate. I have no idea how much time has passed. It could have been five minutes or thirty. It could have been an hour and I would not mind at all.

As we exit the pool, I dry off and ask her to put sunscreen on my back. I already put some on the rest of my body – this time I didn't forget the back of my hands – before I got changed, but I need help with my back. "Sure, turn onto your stomach", she says, a mischievous grin on her face. Whenever I find that grin on Teddy's face, I know she's up to something either mean or really funny. With Callie, I have no idea, so I wait. And then I feel her pull on the strings of my bikini top and shortly after, it falls to the sides. She pushed my hair aside and covers my neck and shoulders with kisses. It makes me tense up. I don't know how much more of this luxurious torture I can endure before I cave and beg her to take me right then and there. The moment her hands touch my skin though, I relax. When they wander a little lower and she graces the side of my breast, goosebumps appear all over my skin and I can literally feel her holding back the smirk. She starts to know some of the things she does to me. But just wait, Callie, we'll see how you react when you see my dress tonight.

* * *

So, what do you think? How long can they truly take it slow? With all the sexual tension building around them, who's going to give in first?


	16. Chapter 15

AN: Hey guys =) Here's the new update, I should be back to posting on a weekly basis again. Also already working on other ideas so I won't get stuck with the current stories too much because these ideas block my thoughts and so, if you want that is, there are new stories available once TIAM is done.

I tried to create a perfect buildup for these too, fuel the fire, so to speak. I hope I managed!

Let me know what you think?

* * *

The three gentle knocks against the door to my room startles me as I finish the last touch of my makeup. I don't need to look just good tonight, I need to look fabulous to make a good first impression on Callie's friends. "Just one second!", I answer loud enough for her to hear and check the mirror one last time. With my hair in waves and only partly pulled back, and the smoky eyes, I would be a killer, a magnet for or all the women in a club in my hometown – that plan has worked so many times before – but today, I feel insecure. Not because of Callie, I'm more than sure that she will like my appearance, mainly my dress. Its midnight-blue brings out my eyes and it gives the cleavage just the right amount of a push while the skirt ends just above my knees, showing enough of my legs. But what I love the most is the back, with a low cut and crossed straps holding it together, displaying a nice amount of freshly sun-kissed skin. But I just don't know what I have to expect from her friends. I know they are famous people, just like Callie. But the brunette is so down to earth that I can easily shut out the little detail that she is, in fact, and actress and a singer. I mean, of course, deep down I know all that, but when we spend time together, she simply is the woman I find beyond attractive, inside out.

Knowing that it's useless to cudgel my brain over my nervousness, I inhale deeply, exhale just as much air and then open the door only to immediately lose my ability to breathe altogether. Callie looks beyond captivating with her usual natural big curls straightened out, elegantly falling in long strands over her shoulders and past the edge of her dress. My eyes move lower, down to the perfect curves of her waist – and I can honestly say that they're perfect, now that I have seen her in a bikini for the better part of the day – before they move down to where the black fabric stops mid-thigh. I gulp at the visible caramel skin, not even able anymore to notice the heels wrapped around her feet. _It's the hottest she has ever looked. It's dirty hot. _"W-ow", I stutter, my eyes finding hers again and she seems just as hypnotized as I was. _Oh, who are you trying to kid, Arizona? You have been in this constant state of trance since you have met her._

Gazing down to her lips and subconsciously licking my own at the sight of shining, full ruby lips in front of me, all I really want to do is push her down on the couch, or the bed, or whatever surface I can find, and have my way with her all night long. We've teased each other throughout the day, naked skin rubbing against naked skin as we made out like teenagers and the only thing stopping us from going all the way were the voices of reason in our heads. But right now, I am t_hat _close to say 'fuck it' and be unreasonable. _Robbins, it's going to be a long night._

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Arizona", she compliments me and this time it's not even that hard to believe. Callie hasn't stopped looking at me ever since I opened the door. Her right hand trails up the skin of my arm towards that juncture of my shoulder and neck before she places it behind my neck to pull me close. Our lips meet in a sensual kiss and I can taste her lip-gloss as it mixes with my own. Whatever it is that this woman is doing to me, I can't help but love every second of it. As we pull apart, she makes a few steps backwards. "Are you ready to go? The limousine Addie has booked for tonight will be here in five minutes."

"I thought George would take us to the club?", I wonder, because up until now, it has always been George who has chauffeured us everywhere we wanted or needed to go. Only then I do realize that Callie said that a limousine will be waiting outside for us in a bit and the reality, the fact that she is famous and that her friends probably are just as famous comes crashing down on me. And just like that, the nerves are back, tenfold. _How do I even survive this night?_

"He has the weekend off because his daughter stays with him. He offered his service for tonight and tomorrow, but I don't want him to work when he can spend his precious time with her", Callie explains. "He doesn't get to see her often because her mother has a new partner and they live a three-hour drive away. So whenever he tells me that his daughter visits, I insist for him to take the days off."

Generosity and empathy are two of the finest things in life, two of the most important character traits and I know that most people tend to think about themselves first – particularly people who don't need to think about money – but Callie is not like that. She has shown this time and time again, yet, I am still amazed by her behavior every time I witness it. A smile appears on my face when I follow her into the living room and plant a kiss on her lips with such force, that it leaves both of us breathless.

"What was that for?", she questions, her eyes dazzling over with lust as they flicker back and forth between my mouth and my blue orbs. Reaching out for my hand, Callie intertwines our fingers and pulls me back in when I want to move away.

"You're just... awesome", I wink at her and grab the color-matching jacket that I have earlier, before I started to get dolled up for the night, put over the armrest. "Truly amazing", I breathe out only loud enough for me to hear. Withdrawing my hand from hers, I slip into the garment and turn around to face her again, seeing that she has done the same, the sexy, figure-hugging, short jacket only completing the outfit. "Can you stop getting hotter with every moment I look at you?"

Her face lights up at my joke and the laughter that bubbles up and fills the air is the most fascinating sound my ears will ever hear. People can write operas that won't sound as miraculous as her laughter. "I could say the same about you. You know, I've said that I don't mind what you wear, that I think you look perfect in tight jeans and a polo-shirt. And I truly meant it. But I am inclined to take it back. Because this dress, with the amount of skin it shows on your back, is my new favorite outfit on you."

It is exactly the effect I was going for when I bought the dress and my plan seems to be working just fine. I feel her arm snake around my waist and she guides us to the door. Switching on the security and entering a code into the system, she pulls me outside before closing the door. It clicks a couple of times behind us as we walk down the short path to the street. "Addison will be waiting in the car. But don't worry, she'll love you."

The driver quickly gets out of the car when he spots us coming towards the large limo and holds the door open for us. I never had to climb into a car, mind you a limo before – and with a dress nonetheless, so I watch as Callie gets in and follow her, trying to be as graceful as her, but failing miserably. Inside, a slender woman inspects me the moment I stop moving. With Callie sitting next to me, I feel safer, but with those squinted eyes of a stranger studying me, I can feel the nerves rising higher than before. My hands immediately start fidgeting with the hem of my dress as I try my hardest to keep my legs close – which is not exactly easy in a car.

"Stop looking at her like that, Addie", Callie chastises and lightly slaps her friend's knee with her left hand, while her right hand protectively lies on the inside of my thigh, just above my knee. "Arizona, this is Addison. Her barks are loud but she never bites, I promise. And Addie, this is Arizona, my amazing and beautiful date for tonight", she introduces us and then adds, "And hopefully more." Her eyes shine in the dimmed light of the car and I can just make out the glint in them when she says those words. I am so very thankful that no one can see my reddening cheeks. _God, I really hope it'll be more than just a_ few dates

"Pleasure to meet you", the redhead replies and before I can do anything, she addresses the hot Latina, "Alright, Mark and Lexie will be at the club, keeping the people entertained until we get there. There's an area in the club blocked for us, only people on the guest list can get there. It has enough room for us to dance if we want to avoid the crowded dance floors."

So far, Callie has only once used a secluded area, at the restaurant of the hotel when we first met. She told me that night, that she didn't like to be treated any differently, after all, she is a human being just like the rest of us. But there are times when she needs to protect herself. Not because she fears attacks or doesn't trust the people around her, but because she wants to have dinner or go out with friends without being photographed. To me, it seems pretty plausible, but it is definitely a downside of the fame.

"Thank you, Addie", I hear Callie say and it rips me out of the spiral of thoughts I was lost in for a moment. Her hand is still on my thigh, the thumb rubbing circles over my skin. It feels different than before. Somehow, tense, maybe. But it's still enough to set me on fire and it takes everything I have to control my body and mind. _And it doesn't work exactly well. _"But please tell me you didn't go all out and turned what was supposed to be a small get-together into a huge party. You know I'm not a fan of those."

Addison shakes her head and replies, "I didn't, I swear. Just the people we would usually hang out with, if we would ever find a day where everybody has time to hang out, that is. Ten people, tops, I promise."

Beside me, I can practically feel it when Callie relaxes and she leans back against the seat. I do the same, bringing our bodies once again closer to one another. I really want to kiss her right now. But I stop myself, taming the want that I feel deep inside me. _Yup, it will indeed be a long night._

* * *

Two hours into the party and the music is buzzing around us, the beats are strong, vibrating through the air and the alcohol is flowing. I stay away from the booze as much as I can, only occasionally sipping on the almost empty glass of white wine that Callie ordered for me. Getting wasted has never really been my thing, and doing it in front of people I barely know is definitely not a thing I want to let happen. The group itself is nice, they seem close but not too close. Addison – who is a freaking Forbes-Montgomery – and Callie appear to be really good friends, maybe even best friends. They chuckle and joke around all the time and all I can think about is how happy and carefree Callie looks, so different from the brunette that walked in yesterday after the meeting. And frankly, I prefer this Callie. Business Calliope Torres is hot as hell, at least, in my mind she is. But this free spirit I get to know more and more is so astonishing on the inside that it intensifies her already radiating appearance immensely.

"So, how old are you exactly?", I hear a male voice I recognize as Mark Sloan's ask me from behind, making me jump because I didn't expect someone to sneak up on me as I am overlooking the mass of people dancing on the dance floor below us.

"Excuse me?" His question irritates me and when I spin around, he has a smirk plastered to his face that I don't like. What does he think? That I am a barely legal hoe, or what? "I don't see how my age is something you should be concerned about." It shouldn't be anybody's concern as long as I am not doing something illegal, which I don't.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my friend. And you look pretty young", he defenses himself and his words.

To be fair, his intention might be good, but that doesn't mean I want to put up with this. _Especially since his girlfriend looks younger than me. _"Still, none of your business", I state politely and try to move past him when I see Callie moving towards us.

"Mark, move", she simply says and as if she's the queen and he is one of her servants, he walks away. _I want her to be my queen. "_Don't mind him, please. He means well, trying to protect me and all, but tactfulness is not one of his strongest points", Callie laughs and moves closer, backing me against the railing. "Are you having a good time?"

The husked words are even sexier when they are said right against my lips and all I can do is nod, fearing that utterly inappropriate words could escape my mouth if I would dare to use my voice. And admittedly, aside from the weird encounter with Mark, it has been a pretty good time. Even though I didn't really know any other person than Callie before entering the club, they all seem nice. Not snobby, pretty much normal if I wouldn't know better.

"Do you want more wine?", she asks, picking the glass from my hands and taking a sip before running her tongue along her lips. "Mhmm, it's delicious." _Not as delicious as she is. _As the beat changes, the gorgeous brunette in front of me instantly starts to move to the rhythm and sets the glass down on one of the tables, smiling brightly at me. "I love this song. Dance with me."

Before I have the chance to say something – although everything inside of me screams not to dance, _I cannot dance! _\- she takes my hand and spins me around, pressing her front against my back and starts to move both of our bodies in sync. She's completely taking the lead and I let her do everything she wants. How could I not? Her hips gyrating against mine is ridiculously hot. Soft hands run down my arms until she laces our fingers together and moves them up in the air over my head, never once stopping to move to the beat of the song. I feel her breath tickling my skin, ghosting over my right shoulder and up to my ear.

"_I wanna run wild in the middle of the night. Right under the moon, bodies glowing in the night. Nothing in between our skins but the rhythm. Make sure that your heartbeat beats with the rhythm._" I actually whimper at the sheer thought of her skin against mine with no clothes between us. Her voice is raw, more like a breathy whisper than a singer's voice, hardly noticeable over the loud music if I wouldn't feel her breath against the shell of my ear. It sends shivers down my spine and I feel goosebumps erupt all over my body from the sensation of having her so close again.

Keeping me trapped between the railing and her body as she moves mine with hers, the air around us seems to become hotter and hotter, the beat of the song only fueling the fire between us. It's not just dancing that is happening right now. The music flows through us and it is sensual. It is hot. It's like nothing I have ever experienced before. And if there wouldn't be hundreds of people going wild on the dance floor, I would allege that it's Callie's way of foreplay, of driving me crazy with want.

When the song fades into another, the curves that were just seconds ago molded against my back are suddenly gone and I feel totally lost in the moment. I have never ever danced like this before. Turning around, I see a smug smile gracing the Latina's lips, she unquestionably knows what she did to me. And she's not alone with that. Addison has a similar grin on her face when she walks up to me. "Dancing with her has the effect on everyone, don't worry", she laughs and hands me another glass filled with white wine. _Oh yeah, I definitely need the booze now._

"Thank you for the dance", Callie declares, leans in and brushes her lips against mine, tasting the wine on them. "Mhmm, just like I said before, delicious."

With her hand still holding mine, it is heaven underneath my skin but I feel like I am in hell at the same time. My system is on overload from the booze, the buzz, the bass beneath my feet. A big part of me wants to rip her clothes of, cup her perfect round ass and make her scream my name. _Is it after midnight yet? Can we go home?_

* * *

Let me know what you think?


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Okay, so here we have it, definitely the M-rating chapter. I hope I did well. I have to admit, it's harder to write it from one pov than have the narrator know everything, especially when it comes to sexy times. I hope you like it.

* * *

The moment we get home, there is nothing else stopping us. Callie's body crashes into mine with such force, that it presses me up against the nearest wall and all I can do is try to respond to every kiss, to every move that she makes, as best as I can. Within seconds I am out of breath, panting as she alters her attention towards my neck, nipping and biting – lightly – as she tries to savor every inch of my skin. "Calliope", I rasp out, my voice barely detectable over the heavy breathing from the both of us. I honestly don't know how either of us is still standing. It's way past midnight, closer to four in the morning, really. Yet, here we are, two feet away from the front door, making out like a couple of college students after a night out. The latter, at least, is true. We've been out all night and surprisingly, both of us behaved for the majority of the time, not wanting to give anybody a show. Even though her way of dancing with me was definitely dangerous, I composed myself enough so I didn't jump her.

But now, with the energy of the night, of the dancing and the fire it started, I want more. And I want it now. I want to feel all of it, her skin against mine, her hands touching me. Admittedly, without the booze running through my blood, I would most likely not be so carefree about it. Maybe I would put a stop to it, but right now, I just cannot care any longer. "Fuck, Calliope." The hiss that leaves my mouth when she bites a little harder is all it takes to bring me out of my thoughts and I instantly attack her lips with mine, kissing her to the point of dizziness.

When she pulls back, nearly black eyes stare at me, their gaze full of desire and wanton lust. "You're so hot", she states, her fingers running down to the hem of my dress until the tips find bare skin. Grazing it softly with her fingernails, she moves her hands completely under the fabric and up my legs, pushing the material upwards until it is just below my butt.

Ripping my lips away from her mouth, I fill my lungs with some much needed air, biting my lower lip in pure want and need. She looks ridiculously hot right now, with her lips slightly parted and her chest rising with every heavy inhale. No actual words are said between us as our eyes seem to be enough to communicate when they flicker down to swollen lips, down her stunning torso and back up again to lock with hers. "I want you."

It was all the encouragement she needed. The next thing I know, she lets go of my ass and takes my hand, leading me into her bedroom with fast steps, slamming the door close behind us. I don't even have time to look around – not that this is on my mind anyway – before she spins me around so that my back is pressed against her front once again. "Dancing with you made me crazy", she whispers. "Your body moving to the rhythm, the beat around us and all these people who could see us. I couldn't think about them. All I cared about was how good it felt to have you so close to me." Steady hands find the zipper on the right side of my dress and pull it down, slowly, tormenting me with her breath so hot against my neck as full lips return to suck on the tender flesh. "So hot."

I free myself out of her grasp and turn around to face her again. The outline of her face is highlighted by the moonlight shining through the window, her incredibly sexy nose, those fabulous long lashes. Everything about her is just so indescribably beautiful, that every word I know would not be enough to depict her. Moving my hands into her silk-like long hair, I play with it a little, unintentionally, yet consciously slowing us down. Despite the need I feel inside me, to finally be with her in the most intimate way, some invisible force is stopping me. And right this second I know that, despite very hot and definitely beyond pleasurable, I want more than just that. I want it to be meaningful, without the alcohol influencing or guiding our actions. Neither of us is drunk, maybe we were slightly tipsy when we left the club, but booze loses inhibitions and I want to really feel her and take it all in when it happens. "We should stop", I say, almost too quiet for her to hear it. "Believe me, I really like where this is going, but... I don't think that it should happen tonight." Looking at her, I see a small smile forming on her lips and relief immediately spreads through my whole body, knowing that she is not mad.

For a long moment though, the gorgeous brunette standing before me doesn't say anything. She simply holds my hands and smiles at me. It's almost too much to handle when she leans down and connects her lips with mine, softly, slowly, an utter contrast to the kisses that happened when we came through the door. "Sleep with me tonight", she whispers against my mouth and my eyes go wide. _I thought she understood where I was coming from? _"Not like that!", she immediately corrects herself after noticing what she just said. "I don't want that. I mean, of course I want that. Oh God, all of this is coming out wrong." It's endearing to see the usually so composed Calliope Torres lose her focus. It reminds me of the evening we met, and I can't help but find it extraordinarily adorable. "You're just right. Not tonight. I just- I want you to stay with me tonight. When I think about you lying in that big bed all alone and then picture myself alone in this huge bed, it feels so _terribly _wrong. The time we have together is limited and when you have to leave tomorrow, I don't want to feel like I missed out on time I could have spent with you, really _been _with you."

Her explanation makes my heart leap and I am astounded that it's not beating right out of my chest and into her awaiting hands. Flinging my arms around Callie's neck, I pull her down to me and connect our lips once more in a soft, languid kiss. She is everything I need to feel right now, everything I want to take in. It's more than want, it goes deeper than need. The feeling is so all-consuming and yet I have never felt as free as I do right this moment.

But when I feel a yawn crawling its way up from deep within me, I pull away and look at her. Chocolate brown orbs are heavy-lidded, tired from the day even though, technically, we didn't do that much. "I guess I better get changed then", I say before stifling my yawn. Entangling myself from her warm body, it's a tough task to be honest, I eventually make my way out of her bedroom and up the stairs.

I change into my sleeping outfit in record time, get rid of all the makeup, brush my teeth and simultaneously comb through my hair, as my mind drifts off to the heated kisses we've shared. Frankly, I have no idea how either of us can find the strength to stop us all the time, but I just know that not doing _it _tonight is exactly right for us. And I am so relieved she thinks the same way. It means she cares. _Of course she cares, Arizona. Otherwise she wouldn't invite you to visit her all the time._

Dressed in a pair of very short silken black pants and a light blue tank top, I come back down the stairs and find her in the open kitchen, two glasses of water in front of her. "We're far from drunk, but I don't want either of us to wake up with a headache tomorrow. So, better be safe than sorry", she explains and pushes one of the glasses over the counter towards me.

Rounding the corner, I rise on my tiptoes and kiss her cheek as I sneakily place a little gift in front of her. "I got this for you. It's not much." Definitely not as much as her friend's gifts, which are quite excessive and intimidating, might I add. I can't keep up with their gifts. _But, maybe, you don't have to, Arizona. _"To be completely honest, I wasn't sure what to get you but I wanted to get you something because it's your birthday and-"

Callie stops the waterfall of apologizing words that I have already formed in my head with a finger against my lips. "You didn't have to get me anything, Arizona. You being here and spending the days and nights with me is enough. But, thank you. I am sure I'll like it." She starts to unwrap the gift and I nervously chew on the inside of my bottom lip. Once the paper is all gone, she stares at the frame for a few seconds before a smile takes over. "I really love it. Thank you." This time, she kisses my cheek and I blush at her words. "Drink up so we can go to bed."

I do as I am told, the cold liquid runs down my throat and without a pause, the water is gone, the glass now empty when I put it back down. "All done", I grin at her and take the hand she's holding out for me. Even though it's just a few steps, she interlaces her fingers with mine as we walk into her bedroom. Now, with the light on, I can see the huge bed – way too big for just one person – and the plush pillows, just like in the guestroom. I watch as she walks over to one of the bedside tables and places the frame on top of it, the picture of her giving me a kiss to the cheek at the airport staring back at me. Admittedly, I look completely dumbfounded in that picture – the action had taken me by surprise – but Callie smiles into the kiss and it's utter perfection.

Climbing onto the bed with an unspoken agreement that she's going to sleep on the left side of the bed and I take the right – I guess we're that in tune – we both settle down under the covers. I don't know what to do. Can I turn over and snuggle into her body? Usually I sleep on the side so I can either look at her before I fall asleep or look at the wall. Is cuddling okay? Does she want her space when she sleeps? _Ugh, this dubiety! _Still lost in my inner turmoil, I suddenly realize that she has inched closer.

"Is this okay?", Callie asks, her voice getting more and more raspy the longer we are awake. Wrapping an arm around my mid-section, she pulls me closer, her front molding against my back and I momentarily freeze after shifting onto my right side. "Or do you prefer no cuddling when you sleep?"

She's about to shy away when I put my hand over hers. "Stay", I plead. Feeling her body so close to me at night is what I have envisioned for so many nights – and daydreams. "I'd love to fall asleep with you cuddled up next to me." She breathes a kiss against my neck and husks a tired 'Good night, Arizona', before her breathing evens out. I try to stay relaxed. My body is beyond tired but my mind is on a high. What if I have an inappropriate dream while sleeping next to her? That would be utterly embarrassing. _Oh God. Oh no. Don't have a wet dream, Arizona. She'll think you're a pervert. Don't have a wet dream Don't have a wet dream. Don't have a wet dream, _I chant over and over again before I finally succumb to my fatigue.

* * *

I am woken up the next morning by something tickling my lips. And as my mind gives up fighting for more sleep and I allow myself to be pulled into consciousness, I realize that the titillation comes from another set of oh so heavenly full lips against mine. It makes me smile before I even open my eyes. _This is what you've been dreaming of, Arizona._ Gentle fingertips brush aside some of the stray hair and I lean into the touch, wanting it to last forever.

"Good morning", she whispers softly against my mouth before claiming it, switching from light pecks to a deeper, more meaningful kiss. It's not long before she pulls away though and asks, "Sleep well?"

Nodding, I snuggle closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder, just next to her chin, while my hand holds onto the front of her shirt. "Amazing", I answer, before my lips find a spot of exposed skin and press against it. I don't know what time it is, and frankly, I don't really care. Her skin tastes so wonderful. But the groan that leaves her throat when I lightly suck on her neck is even better. "You?", I ask, looking up at her. The sunlight that streams through the windows magically illuminates her body, dances on her face like it's meant to be this way, a picture created for me to wake up to.

"What?", she asks, flabbergasted from the sensation I am creating, making me chuckle.

Repeating the question and adding some more words to it, she finally gets it and moans her answer, telling me that she slept fantastic in combination with how I make her feel right now. The hand that has been crabbing her shirt just seconds ago is now getting more adventurous, moving lower and lower until it shimmies under the material, grazing a taut stomach. A sharp intake of breath is my reward and I cannot stop the smug grin that appears on my lips. "Last night was perfection", I say, talking about the dance, the night itself with her friends, the small party. I did have a good time. And I know she did too. But nothing compares to falling asleep with her scent surrounding me, her body wrapped around me and her skin against mine. So, in my opinion, the night got even better when we arrived at her place.

Inhaling deeply, Callie agrees, "It was. Especially our dancing." She lets me have my fun for a couple of minutes, filling the room with soft moans and growls when my kisses move further up her neck to touch the place behind her ear. I am in heaven. Her reactions to my ministrations are music to my ear. But before I have the chance to react, before I can even comprehend what is happening, she pushes me back and shifts on top of me, her right thigh landing between mine. "And this is perfection as well." Her lips crash against mine and she once again takes the lead.

Her kisses leave me breathless. With every roll of her hips my arousal climbs higher and higher, rising just like my body does in time with hers. "Calliope", I rasp out when her lips trail over my jawline and down to my neck only to pass the sensitive skin and find my left collarbone. "Oh God." The way her mouth leaves its indents on my body is driving me insane and without noticing it, my fingernails dug into her marvelous skin, leaving crescent shaped marks myself.

"This has to go. Now", she demands, hunger evident in her voice when she grabs the hem of my tank top, pulling it up and over my head in one swift motion as if she does that every night. Her eyes fall onto my chest, heaving with anticipation and I openly gauge as she licks her luscious lips. "You are absolutely beautiful, Arizona."

The statement alone turns me into mush, but then I feel her mouth enclosing an already pert nipple and my back involuntarily arches up in search for more. She plays with my breasts, tweaking, tugging, pulling, licking, nibbling. It feels like she's doing everything of that altogether and I don't know how to handle the rising need. "Yours too_", _I say, but don't ask me where the coherent sentence came from._ I don't think I thought those words. _

Sitting up, Callie grins down at me - definitely seeing the flush that has settled down on my neck and torso – when she sensually, excruciatingly slow removes her shirt. Bare breast spill free and for a moment, I forget how to breathe, completely dazzled by the sight in front of me. Two caramel skin colored breasts are just waiting for me to touch them, caress them, love them, and as if by a magnet, my hands are drawn towards the inviting flesh. Giving both breasts a soft squeeze, I feel their weight in my hands as I run my thumbs over stiffening peaks. _God, this feels so good._

I don't have time to marvel in that feeling and it definitely wasn't enough to fulfill my needs – not even for the time being – but the gorgeous Latina has other plans. She takes my hands and moves both of them away from her chest only to pin them over my head with a smirk before moving back down to ravish my upper body. It doesn't take long before she reaches the waistband of my shorts, pulling at the fabric. Helping as best as I can, I lift my hips and once I am stark naked, nerves flood my entire being. _This is really going to happen. Now! _Taking my sudden tension as an alarm, Callie kisses her way back up until our eyes lock again, "If you don't want to, you know, that's completely fine", she assures me.

"I want to", I answer and then I confess, "I'm just nervous."

"No need to be nervous. You're beyond gorgeous", she declares and then kisses me softly. Our lips and tongues connect in a hot dance as her right hand glides down my stomach and finds my left thigh. Softly massaging the flesh, the invading hand inches closer and closer to my sex and when the first contact is made, I let out a feral groan.

My eyes flutter close as the brunette takes matters in her hands and once she finds my clit, she starts circling it with one digit. _Fuck, that feels so good. _There is nothing I can do to stop the moans from increasing in volume and quantity, my hips buck every few seconds into her touch. "Callie, I-" I don't know what she's doing to me or how she does it. I don't recall reacting so fast to another person's ministrations, ever. _Maybe I never actually did._

Never stopping the rapid flicking of her fingers, Callie leaves open mouth kisses on her way down my chest and ribcage, causing my skin to tingle everywhere she goes. Then, suddenly, her finger and the heavenly touch is gone and I am about to complain when I feel something else press against the nub. Her tongue. "Fuck!" The reaction is immediate and I can already feel my orgasm rushing towards me with lightning speed. _No no no. It cannot be over this quickly._

But it is. Everything inside me shakes with tremors as the climax hits me full force, a long drawn out moan leaves my mouth loud enough to be heard through the closed windows. I open my eyes with the last bit of strength I have left and brown eyes meet my gaze as she crawls back up again.

"You taste sensationally amazing", she husks out, wetting her lips before she lets me taste my own juices on her tongue when she reclaims my mouth in a hungry kiss.

My breathing is still ragged, my heart beating loudly in my chest when I feel her fingers dip between my legs. "Ugh", I groan but it doesn't stop her. I'm not even sure I would want her to stop. All of this feels way too good to stop, to be honest. "OH GOD!", I exclaim loudly when two digits enter me without warning. Not roughly, but it takes me by surprise. Definitely a good surprise.

"Mhmm. You feel amazing, too", Callie states and thrusts slowly in an out with her fingers, grazing that soft, sensitive spot inside me almost every time she is about to pull out before filling me again.

Rocking my hips with her hand, I am already close to the edge, again, almost on the verge of flying into another orgasm just within a minute after the first blissful climax. I have no control over my body. My head is spinning, my senses are on a total overload and all my nerve endings seem to concentrate on the brunette's hand. "Fuck, fuck, Callie", I pant between the moans that topple out of my mouth.

"Come again, Arizona. Again, for me", she pleads . Her tongue circles first one nipple and then the other, and as if she's pulling the strings controlling her puppet, I come, convulsing with her fingers deep inside me as I scream her name. Loud and clear before her mouth covers mine, muffling the scream with a gentle kiss.

When I open my eyes again she stares at me, lovingly. The fire and lust in her eyes has been replaced with amazement and I muster a shy smile. I did not know that I am a screamer. Or at least, I wasn't before. "Wow", I whisper, my body still feeling the aftermath of those two very strong peaks. "That was... mind-blowing. But I don't think I can move." _Or breathe correctly, for that matter._

"Take your time", she smiles. Just like me, she is slightly out of breath and her skin shows a light sheen of sweat from the exertion. _God, I love the way she glows right now._ "We've still got a couple of hours before you have to be at the airport. We can make good use of the time we have." Her words are accompanied with her fingers ghosting over my naked skin. _She's going to be the death of me._

* * *

Have a good week. And don't worry, Arizona will be allowed to show Callie what she can do in the next chapter ;)

I read you next week.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Here is the next chapter - a little delayed as announced, the second part to the morning after Callie's birthday party I really hope you enjoy the read. I don't know if everybody got to read the previous chapter because of the server, so if you haven't, I recommend you do that first.

Also, thanks for the early Happy Birthdays, my 'special' day was yesterday and I had a blast. Fun times! And now I'm sick :(

* * *

I'm lying next to her, enjoying her skin against mine and the soft pattern she draws on my stomach with her fingertip while I regain my energy. Callie has truly left me spent after the two powerful orgasms and I am still a little out of breath when I decide to flip the wonderful woman over and hover above her. A smirk plays across my lips when I see the stunned look on her face, her perfectly manicured eyebrows raised at me in disbelief, but it's quickly replaced by lust. "I really like you", I confess before I lean down and connect our lips in a slow kiss. Of course, I have enjoyed the roughness, the force of her kisses, but now I need meaningful, languid kisses and thankfully, she responses with the same kind of lips on lips contact.

It's not long before our tongues start a game of teasing, pushing and stroking each other as I lie down on top of her. My nipples harden instantly when they rub against her stiff peaks and a growl forms deep in my throat. She's beyond hot and her skin is so soft, I could easily stay in this very moment forever and be happy. But right now, there's a nagging want in the back of my mind and body, reminding me of the hunger I feel for her, so I push myself up again and take one last glance at the beauty lying underneath me. "God, I want you." The next thing I hear is her audible gasp as my lips attack her neck, suckling, nipping lightly, finding her erogenous spots.

Smiling against the skin of her neck, the last remands of her perfume from last night filling my nostrils, I leave open mouth kisses on my way down to her salient collarbones. It's probably the only bone I find utterly sexy – although it's not the bone itself, but the sounds licking or biting the skin over it can emanate. So feral, animalistic even. And with Callie, it's not different. Deep, hoarse moans fill the room around us and I groan in return, letting her know that her vocalization is appreciated. _I could listen to her moans forever._

"Arizona...", she hisses with her head pressed into the pillow. Pearl white teeth sink into her full bottom lip when I kiss down her sternum and take an erect nipple in my mouth, sucking it in before swirling my tongue around it. _God, I love these breasts. _Taking my sweet time exploring every inch of naked skin, naked breasts and oh so perfect areolas with my hands and mouth, I revel in her writhing form and the utterly arousing sounds she makes. I don't think she can get any sexier, even if she tries. I just can't take my eyes off of her.

Giving both of her breasts equal attention, I eventually move on and leave butterfly kisses along her left costal arc and over her taut stomach as I glide lower and lower, almost to the foot of the bed. A hand tangles itself in my locks and I glance back up as I strip her off her shorts. Now completely naked, Callie seems beyond lost in the pleasure, goosebumps littering over her skin and I lick my lips in anticipation. Her right hand has a tight hold on the pillow beneath her head, her chest rises rapidly, trying to fill her lungs with air through the partly opened mouth. _So freaking hot._

Refocusing on my journey down her incredible body, I skip her core and kiss her thighs instead, earning me a whimper fueled with annoyance and impatience, yet, the gorgeous brunette does not say a word of complaint. But her hips buck in my direction and I just know I cannot make her wait any longer. I just need to have her. The scent of her arousal hits me full force, making me wet and my body tingle with want all over again. Right now though, it's about her. She has had her fun with me, now it's my turn to leave her breathless.

Slowly inching closer and closer to her dripping sex, my tongue peeks out between my lips, wetting them in excitement, before sliding through wet folds for the first time. And then again. And again. I can't help the growl that leaves my mouth as her wetness coats my taste buds. _Fucking amazing. _In my imagination, she has always tasted good, but it's nothing compared to the real flavor. One swipe, and I am already addicted. _Mhmm,_ _she's intoxicating._

Coaxing a sensitive nub out from its hiding spot, I let my tongue roll in circles around it, the curvaceous body squirming under my touch and it's the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed. Repeating the same action over and over again, only alternating the pressure, I trail my hands towards her breasts, kneading them, rubbing my thumbs over those perfect pert peaks while my tongue never stops. _Fuck, she's so hot._

When her legs start to shake, I let go of her left breast, fingertips ghosting over the sensitive skin until they carefully probe her entrance. She's wet enough, I shouldn't worry at all. I keep my gaze on her, wanting to see her reaction the moment two fingers enter her for the first time, so I watch her face. Her mouth falls open, but no sound comes out. Callie's hands clutch at the sheets below us and my hair leading my face back to her needy clit. _Who am I to disobey? _This time though, I suck it in and play with it.

With my fingers thrusting inside her, curling every now and then, and my lips locked around her clit, the Latina is trembling with joy and lust. "Fuck, Arizona", she moans deeply, her hips moving in sync with my thrusts. An even louder moan echoes through the room as I hit a specifically sensitive spot. "AH!"_Bingo!, _I smirk to myself, making sure to brush that spot every time now.

"Oh God... oh God... Arizona... I- please..." Her voice is laced with need and it is most likely the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

Within mere seconds, her body goes rigid and leaps off the mattress, her cries of my name are filling the air, mingling with raspy moans and expletives as she explodes into what looks like a strong orgasm. _Damn, so hot._

Before pleasure even has the chance to turn into pain, I pull my fingers out and gently rub her clit, letting her right out her blissful climax until crawling back up her body. "You are the most mesmerizing, most infatuating, hottest woman I have ever seen", I say with a mischievous grin and plant kisses along her jaw line while she tries to steady her fast breathing.

I prop myself up on both hands, left and right to her head, my hair falling over my shoulders and creating a curtain around us. If only we could stay like this forever. I definitely wouldn't mind not going back to Harvard and staying in bed with Callie for the rest of our lives. Or maybe just stay with Callie in general.

Brown eyes flutter open after a while and her smile mirrors mine before laughter bubbles up from her throat. "That was outstandingly satisfying", she states, flinging her arms around my neck and pulling me down to meet me in a sweet kiss. She moans against my lips, tasting herself on mine and her body involuntarily rocks with a small aftershock, causing her center to press against my thigh. "Fuck", she whispers and bites her lower lip, continuing to buck her hips, enjoying the friction her grinding against my thigh causes. "That feels _so _good."

I am amazed by her movement. _She's miraculous. _Muscles twitch, spasms of ecstasy still roll through her body and the look on her face is one of sheer perfection. _Sexy perfection. _And all I can do is keep my thigh between her legs, letting her use it to bring her more satisfaction as I pepper her face and neck with kisses and love bites. I feel like a teenager all over again.

"Letting you go today will be so much harder", she admits, tan hands come up to tug a few blonde strands behind my ears and our eyes lock. There is a hint of sadness in her words. No remorse, just a light tone of melancholy. "You are so very beautiful, Arizona. And I'm not saying that because you wore a fancy dress and did you hair and makeup last night. I'm not saying this because of what just happened, either. But because it's true. I could probably look into your shining blue eyes forever, watch your right dimple pop just a little deeper than the left when you smile so brightly at me, it puts the stars at night to shame. But your soul, the very center of your being, it shines the brightest, it illuminates my life like I haven't thought it ever would. If it was possible, I'd board the plane with you and come with you to Boston."

Blushing profusely at her words, my heart thunders heart against my chest. "It's not, though", I say, the realization that it's only four more hours that we have together hitting me square in the face. Leaving today will be the toughest so far. There is no getting used to saying bye. Not when the connection you feel with someone has to bridge a gap of thousands of miles. And certainly not when you're well on your way of falling in love harder and faster than ever before in your life. Rolling off her and landing on the mattress next to her, I sigh. This weekend has been like heaven on earth. Despite the fact that we didn't go out every day and really didn't do much, so much has happened. So much has happened _between us_. A bond has formed through stolen glances, through intimacy and I have honestly no idea how I feel about going home.

"It's not", she repeats and turns onto her side to face me, her head resting on the edge of my pillow. "I really like you too, you know?", she concedes, her finger trailing up and down my arm. "And I want to see you again, every day, if I had any say in it. I want to spend as much time as possible with you. So, I guess what I want to ask is, if you'd like to hop on another plane to LA the next weekend?" There's a short pause before she adds, "Please say yes?"

_What a question is that? _"Of course", I beam at her, a dimple-filled smile instantly forming on my face.

"And", she begins, smiling as well, "we still have some time to kill until we have to think about taking a shower. I think I have an idea what I want to do." Her last sentence is drawled out, her words provocatively arousing and her right hand is already playing with my breast.

"You do?", I ask with a smirk. All I get in response is a nod and within a split second, her lips are on mine again, kissing me hungrily as her luscious body moves atop of mine and presses me deeper into the mattress. _God, I love this woman._

* * *

"Arizona! Over here!", Teddy yells and waves her hands hectically in the air to get my attention. She's hard to miss, actually. She's already almost three inches taller than me and when she wears high heels, her blonde head definitely sticks out from the crowd. "I've got hot chocolate for you and coffee for me so I don't fall asleep driving you home", she chuckles and hands me the cup to go that had been placed on the small table next to her. Meeting at the little coffee shop that has coffee and other hot drinks available twenty-four hours every day of the years was the idea of a genius – me.

I stop next to her and laugh whilst we hug. "Well, now I feel super safe with you." Accepting the cup she's holding out for me, I moan as the hot liquid runs down my throat. Boston's November weather isn't the coldest – trust me, it will get much colder – but compared to the warmth and the sun of Los Angeles or Miami, it's freezing. But since I already knew this, I packed a warmer jacket and a scarf – the latter also hiding a few very visible marks Callie had left on my neck.

"Hey, are you with me or is your head still in the clouds?", Teddy asks, nudging my shoulder to bring me back to the here and now. "Come on, let's go. If it's not too late when I drop you off, I'll stay the night at Henry's", she says and for a short moment, I envy her. But I quickly shake that thought. She's my best friend, I am happy for her and when she's happy, I am happy too. _If only I could be with Callie right now. I miss her already._

"So, that's why you're wearing heels on a Sunday night?", I chuckle when we start moving towards the exit. I've been at this airport so many times within the last few weeks, I probably know my way around here in my sleep. Which is a good thing – because airports can be confusing if they are big and crowded. I've actually grown to love the Boston airport. Or at least the departure area of it. "I take it, you and Henry are good?"

Teddy takes a moment to answer, she's looking for her keys. Finding the jingling item, the car beeps twice and the turn signals light up before she answers, "We're perfect. He is good for me, keeps me grounded when I freak out over papers and feeds me something else than take-out and junk food." Her words are accompanied with loud laughter from the both of us. When I got back, we thought about moving in together. I would have looked for a job to pay the rent so I wouldn't bother my parents with it and I would also have my freedom back. But we both knew we'd gain too much weight because neither of us can cook, so we buried our plans. And apparently, it was the right decision. No one can convince me that she and Henry wouldn't mess around at our place. "And you and... Gorgeous Hotness?", my best friend asks, wiggling her eyebrows and shooting me a knowing look over the metallic roof before getting into her car.

Following her lead, the first thing I do is pull of my scarf. It's pretty warm inside the car, obviously Teddy already uses the heating system. Putting on the seat belt, I turn back to her, thinking that I can keep the blood from heating up my cheeks even more."Oh. My. God!", she gasps and wipes my blonde tresses aside, staring wide-eyed at my neck. "She marked you?! Holy Shit."

Coming closer to me, Teddy inspects my neck and it takes all the self-control I have to not say anything. My neck is not the only spot on my body where I have marks. Callie got a little carried away and I couldn't get myself to stop her. So when I saw my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I gulped and turned from side to side. My neck isn't even the worst! _But good Lord, do I love__ every little bite mark. Every little memory of the morning we spent together._

"What does this mean? Are you girlfriends now? Are you actually _dating _Callie freaking Torres?" The questions leave her mouth in a rush, giving me no time to answer, not that I would have known how to reply, but still. "Jesus, A! Do you even realize that you scored really big? That you are literally living one of your dreams?"

Of course I do know this. I mean, I have to remind myself every morning when I wake up, but a part inside me knows what's happening and that I have dreamed of this for so many years. But, am I really _dating _her? Or is this just a fling that will blow up in my face? Isn't this too surreal? Somehow, I am still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sometimes, I still wonder if this is all really happening. And then she calls me and we spend hours talking to each other on the phone. And just like that, I know it is, indeed, real. _So very real. _"I... I guess I am dating her", I say, smiling at my best friend with one of the biggest smiles ever.

"Wow, A", she laughs out and starts the engine. "You must have made a good first impression if you're dating one of the most famous people these days after meeting her only a few weeks ago." Maneuvering the car out of the underground garage, Teddy thrums her fingers against the steering wheel, dying to ask me a ton of questions and probably only holding back because she's either searching for the right words or actually has the decency to not bombard me with her curiosity.

I think about her words for a little bit. Callie is a hot shot actress and singer, a lot of directors want her for their movies and she can most likely choose from a table full of offers. But when I am with her, when we're together, I don't see the famous star or her celebrity status. Of course, that's how I noticed her, through her work. And it's how we met. But when she looks at me or when I silently study her while she's doing something uneventful, like cooking, I only see the woman who makes my heart beat the fastest it has ever beaten. I can see the pure beauty of her soul and I don't think the most stunning rainbow holds a candle to her.

When I notice that Teddy has been silent for more than five minutes – which must have been a record for her, because she's usually only quiet when she's in labs, in classes or asleep. "You can ask, you know?", I tease, earning a glare from my best friend. Holding my hands up in defense, I add, "Just an offer."

There's an impish grin playing on her lips, letting me know that I should be prepared to choke on my hot chocolate. "Okay. How amazing is the sex exactly?" And as if I had sensed it before, I choke, almost spill the hot liquid over my jeans clad thighs and her seat. Teddy plays dirty, that is nothing new but I supposed she would at least beat around the bush for one or two questions. "HA! I knew it!", she exclaims and claps her hands in delight like a little kid. "I knew you wouldn't have it in you to wait longer than a week or two. Which isn't exactly long at all, considering that you only see her on the weekends. You're a naughty girl, A."

I want to be embarrassed, offended even. But truth be told, I can't. My best friend actually speaks the truth. Usually, I would have waited. Or at least, that's how it was in my two former relationships – the only serious ones I had. With Callie though, everything felt right. Feels right. There is no walk of shame, no river of regrets flooding me. Everything happened the way it is supposed to be. And I can't wait to fly to LA again next weekend and see where this chemistry between us leads us.

* * *

I'll try to fall back into the weekely Monday updates. I can't promise anything at the moment, though, and I really appreciate your patients. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!


	19. Chapter 18

AN: He guys, I know it's been a couple of weeks since I updated this fic, but so far, I haven't abadoned it. Unless you lose interest, then I would focus on other projects and life in general.

* * *

My fingertips drum nervously on the surface beneath the keypad of my laptop and my right foot taps the ground harder with every passing second as I stare into the distance. Or more like, my glare burns a hole into the far end wall of the lecture hall I am sitting in. It's Monday late afternoon, my last class should start within the next fifteen to twenty minutes and I haven't heard from Callie since yesterday, since that last kiss and the heart-stopping smile she gave me afterwards. I have always hated goodbyes. And with every time that I have to leave LA, Miami or whatever freaking place where we are together, I dread them more and more. I just don't get used to them and I don't magically love them either. It just doesn't seem fair.

But the distance is only partly responsible for my grumpy mood. After I got home last night, I sent the gorgeous Latina a message, telling her that I landed and got home safe and sound. When I didn't get an answer I figured she'd be with her family or friends to relax and enjoy the rest of her birthday in good company, so I didn't freak out last night. No, I really didn't. I went to bed soon after I got home so I would at least get a little bit of sleep and then I forgot to set my alarm. So this morning, my mother came in to wake me, accompanied with a lecture about how she tried to do so for ten minutes already. Leave it to my mother to give me a pretty rocky start of my day.

And since then, it has only gotten worse. The coffee dispenser down the hallway is broken and I am running low on caffeine to get me through this last class. Two of my professors were overly grouchy today. And on top of that, there is still no answer from Callie, no call, no text message, nothing. A part of me is worried that something has happened to her, something bad, because I have tried to call her and only reached her voice mail. The bigger part of me is filled with insecurities. What if this is all just a game for her? Some fun and a good lay? Or maybe I wasn't a good lay and that's the reason she isn't calling me anymore and ignoring my messages? But when we had to part yesterday, she kissed me so intensively, so completely fiercely that it made me dizzy. It simply doesn't make sense.

**-Still nothing?- T**

My best friend's text makes me even more agitated. Of course I talked to her about what had happened – or had not happened – when I met her before class, especially since I am almost going crazy. Quickly deciding that calling Teddy is faster than texting her back, I press speed dial number 2 – yup, she got bumped already – I puff out some air and sulk, sliding further down in my chair. This is so stupid. She is not my girlfriend, we haven't talked about that yet, haven't even scratched at the topic because it's way too early, right? I would love to call her that, though. But good God, this incertitude is getting the better of me, and it's working quick at consuming me. "Still nothing", I say when Teddy picks up. "Am I freaking out over nothing?"

"Probably", the other blonde says and I can hear that she's walking past people to find a relatively quiet place to talk. "I get it. Or, I would get it if it were two days or closer to a week. But it's been what, eighteen hours? She's a busy woman, A. She works hard for her money and she has a family and friends."

"You think she'll call?"

"Positive. Look, my TA already entered the room, so I gotta get back inside. Don't try to come up with too many possible scenarios, okay? There's probably a very good reason that she hasn't called yet that's got nothing to do with you." And then she hung up, leaving me alone to think about her words.

It is easier said than done. I have already spent most of my day in classes, not paying attention but browsing through the internet, seeing if I can find any news about her on blogs and forums and the general news. But nothing. And to top it all off, I feel like a stalker. There's a thin line between being concerned and being overly stalkerish and I might have crossed it already. _Fan-freaking-tasitc, Robbins._

"Hey", a female voice next to me startles me and I spin my head around just a little bit too fast, ruing the sudden movement when I feel the pain in my neck and upper back. "I didn't mean to scare you", the girl next to me chuckles behind her hand, eyes shining brightly at me. "I just noticed you were sitting here all alone and I... this may sound creepy, but I know who you are." _Talk about being a stalker..._

Puzzled from the statement, I just look at her, blinking from time to time, confusion most likely written all over my face. I don't know this woman. At all. Is she a fellow student? A TA? _Jesus Robbins, maybe you should start to actually pay attention. "_I'm sorry, but I don't know you", I confess, my brows furrow in concentration as I try to remember if I ever met this woman before. At a bar, maybe?

"You don't", she assures and holds out her hand when she introduces herself. "But as I said, I know you. You're Arizona Robbins and I'm Stephanie. We have the same classes on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays and two classes together on Fridays. You leave a quite striking dent in classes too, because you seem to know every answer to whatever question is asked. And I gotta be honest, I wanted to talk to you before, but I wasn't sure you'd be interested in... maybe an invitation for coffee?"

She nervously scratches the back of her hand and her eyes flicker to different places just to avoid looking at me. I don't think I have moved ever since she started talking in rapid speed and I may be misunderstanding things or misinterpreting the signs, but is this girl flirting with me? _You used to have a better radar for this, Arizona. _To be honest, if the prior weeks and especially yesterday morning hadn't happened, I would take her up on the offer. Maybe. She is, without a doubt, beautiful. Green eyes, freckles all over her face which is framed by straight light brown hair with some highlights, and a blinding smile. She seems nice too – aside from the mildly shocking fact that she knows how many classes we share -, a bit shy, but it's kind of cute. Still, I am literally not interested.

"Maybe we could start a study group? I'm sure we could-"

Stopping her second ramble with my hand held up, I stare at my buzzing phone when an unknown number appears on the display. "I'm sorry, I gotta take this", I say as an excuse to get away from this awkward situation. It's not really Stephanie's fault that I feel uncomfortable right now. My brain isn't working fast enough right now to let her down the easy way. "Hello?"

"Arizona?"

_Callie?, _I recognize that voice immediately, but I don't dare to say her name, careful of the people around me – and Stephanie still next to me – who could hear me. It is probably ridiculous. I am sure there are more than one Callie walking the face of the earth, but better overly cautious than sorry. "Yeah?", I say instead and wait.

"Finally", she breathes out and for the second time in under five minutes, I am confused. "God, I just... do you have time to talk right now?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I see that I have roughly ten minutes before class starts. "Yeah, just hold on a moment, please." Covering my cell phone with my palm I address Stephanie, "This, uhm, this is kinda important, so, uhm, could you..." _Great Robbins, the stammering is really charming. _But she gets the message and leaves me alone. As alone as one can be in a lecture room with other people present, but I'm sitting in one of the last rows and so far, I am the only one here. "Okay, I can talk now."

"Is everything alright?", she asks and I don't really know how to answer that. _You could ask her the same question, Robbins_. Or I could tell her about my morning and afternoon and how I have been anxiously waiting for a sign from her, since I couldn't reach her. But before I have the chance to say something, she beats me to it. "I am so sorry."

_Oh no. She's gonna end things, whatever it is - was - between you and her and you're going to be the fool, Arizona, because you thought it was real and believed her words and you just can't think straight around her and-_

"My phone drowned, literally." _Excuse me, what? "_Yesterday, after we parted and I left the airport, I stopped at my sister's place to spend some time with my family. Isabella always has a blast when her aunt visits and she had my phone, browsing through some of my recordings and videos and then her dad picked her up and threw her into the pool. It's kind of a game between them. He does it all the time, without a warning and Isabella just laughs... Anyway, my phone landed on the bottom of the pool and it's been dead ever since. The SIM-card is a mess too and I honestly thought I had memorized your number already but I mixed up the last two digits and I couldn't reach you until now."

The goofy grin that appears on my lips is unstoppable. Her ramble, to me, is different from Stephanie's. Callie's waterfall of words is utterly adorable. I can actually picture her pacing up and down her living room, combing her fingers through her long dark mane as she explains everything to me. "You memorized my number?", I ask, still smiling a deep dimpled smile and feeling like a total idiot for freaking out because I couldn't reach her for not even twenty-four hours. _You're so pathetic, Robbins. Overreacting over basically nothing. _

"Well", she starts, "Apparently not", she laughs nervously and then we talk until class starts. After hearing her voice, I immediately feel better. The worries are gone, the nagging feeling that something isn't right has disappeared and has been replaced by the anticipation of tonight, when we will talk again.

I can't wait.

* * *

Later that day, way past dinner time and after doing all the post-class works and preparations for the ones I'll be attending tomorrow, I sit in front of my desk with a blank page in front of me. I find it hard to concentrate on writing my fan fictions lately – or at least when they are supposed to be about her. The writing itself is not the problem. I still have way to many ideas for my own good, but every time I actually manage to get some words on paper, I erase them after rereading my work. It's too personal now. And I feel like I'm giving away secret after secret when I write about her.

So the characters in my stories have altered a little, focusing on other characters instead so I am not giving the guilty feeling a chance to swallow me up in the first place. It was kind of rough to get back into the swing of writing about other people, but I guess I managed. Partly. Maybe. I am not sure. I literally haven't uploaded a single story since I met her after winning the contest and some readers already wonder where I got stuck. The truth it, in the evenings – that is when I usually edit my chapters or stories – I am on the phone with Callie. And I enjoy that time too much to end the call early so I could work on my stuff. Somehow it doesn't feel like it's worth it anymore. Maybe I should bury my dream of becoming a writer for good and follow my dad's advice and become a lawyer. So far, the very complex and extensive structure of the law seems to just click in my head. I even kind of like that there can be an exception to a lot of cases – quoting precedents could be my new favorite pastime... if only I could see myself becoming a lawyer.

Sighing, I lean against the back rest of my chair. Law. _Can you really see yourself spending the rest of your life surrounded by paragraphs, other lawyers and the court house, Arizona? _Because that is the only question that needs an answer. If I can see myself living that life, I could make my family really proud. But I don't want to think about this right now. Not when undoubtedly more beautiful things – and even more so, unquestionably breathtakingly gorgeous people – in my life can invade my thoughts and take me away from reality for just a little bit. Especially one certain stunning Latina. I don't even think twice before picking up my phone and calling her, wanting to hear her voice.

"Hey, beautiful", she picks up and even though it's not the first time she calls me that, I blush. "I was just about to call you, I just wanted to step out of the tub first."

Swallowing thickly, I close my eyes. Images of her naked body flash behind my eyelids, I can, figuratively speaking, see her in the tub, driblets of water running over her wonderfully tanned skin, between her breasts and down to her stomach. She is such a tease.

"Are you still there?", Callie asks and chuckles, knowing she caught me thinking about her. _You couldn't be any more obvious, Robbins_, I roll my eyes at my own stupid behavior. "You know what would be better right now?"

"N-No?" I actually choke on that one word, embarrassing myself further more. _Great move, Arizona. _But I cannot help it either. My brain is still thinking about her naked body, alone in that hot tub that is big enough for two I just want to feel her skin against mine again. Cuddling would be enough. Naked cuddling, preferably.

"If you were here with me", she states and a low moan escapes her lips, barely audible over the phone, but I heard it. "With your back pressed against my front." Her words are a mixture between a hum and a groan and all I can do is shift in my seat to maintain the upper hand over my libido. _Why has this woman to be so fucking sexy?_

"That... would be _really _nice." Beyond nice, to be honest. I have lived in so many states and so many different countries and the distance has never been a problem. Anna and I, we communicate through mail on a daily basis and I am still in contact with some people I met while I was traveling. With Callie though, even the three-thousand miles are too far away.

I can hear some moving on the other end of the line and figure she's getting out of the tub. Forcing my brain to not think about her wet, glistening skin, I read through the notes of today's first class instead – just to avoid picturing her as she wraps herself up in a towel with her hair all wet and dripping. "What were you doing before you called me?"

"Uhm, I tried to write but that didn't work", I reply, my eyes flickering to the still solely white document on my laptop. "And before that, I did everything that needed to be done for my classes tomorrow, so, pretty boring stuff."

She disagrees, "Your writing is not boring, Arizona." Then there's a pause and I wonder what she's doing. "The way you pick your words is meticulously perfect. Like, there is an easy way to choose your words to get across what's happening in stories, but you don't go down the easy road. The structure of your sentences, the words you put into your characters mouths, it's powerful. You could probably destroy or rebuild everything with just one word, Arizona. And that, that is a gift."

I am sitting here, slack-jawed because of her words. Completely disarmed by the faith she has in me. "But... you've only read one story", I say when I recover the ability to speak. How can she be so sure? I have spent hour upon hour to bring the submitted story to perfection. Or at least to the closest point of perfection I could manage. I mean, in the end, it was enough. For that _one _contest. I don't think it would be enough in the world of publicists and authors. "I don't think-"

"Send me more then", Callie interrupts me and I can hear the smile in her voice. "I want to read more of your work, please", she urges and then goes on and on about how she can't imagine that this short story was just one single lucky shot and how intrigued she is to read more.

And as if these words prompted it, I panic. I cannot send her more of my work. Most of them have sexual content and some are beyond dirty, smutty even – and she will think that I have pictured her while writing these parts. Quite frankly, I did. At least the parts of her body I knew before we met, before I had the chance to memorize every inch of her skin with my fingertips and tongue. Her beautiful face, those deep, soulful brown eyes, the radiating smile and her exquisite, rich voice. There is no way she will not figure it out. "Okay", I say when she asks me again. Just like that, like she has some sort of power over me.

_Honestly, Arizona, who are you trying to fool? She _has a lot_ power over you._

* * *

I know this wasn't my finest piece of work - at least not the first part. I had a hard time getting back into the swing. There are some drama chapters ahead of us after the next weekend the girls spend together is over. I might skip to that, or do you want some more fluff and chemistry first?


	20. Chapter 19

AN: I know I've been lacking updates in the past week and I am sorry for that. Life just happens, and with work, I often feel too tired to write. Just know that I am not giving up on my stories, on the contrary, I am already working on a little project when I get stuck with TIAM or OUAD, and I have tons of ideas left. So, if people are interested, there's no need to worry.

AN2: I do enjoy all your reviews and your thoughts, it's a very nice feeling to see that people are interested in my work. So, shout out to all of you out there, reading and/or taking the time to review. You guys are amazing!

Anyways, on with the chapter

* * *

Longing. It's a word we all learn at some point in our lives. We know its existence, we know how to describe it, its definition. But the meaning behind the word, the true feeling of yearning for someone's touch, someone's hug, remains a mystery until we actually experience it. And good Lord, did I experience it over the past few days – Tuesday to Thursday to be exact. With Calliope being super busy because she tried to shovel the weekend free of any appointment and my professors thinking that we can handle workloads which are humanely impossible, I missed her voice on most days. The chances to have a real conversation over the phone that would last longer than ten minutes were somewhere between really small and non-existent. Pretty much few and far in between classes and her short breaks. And I hated it. I missed her.

Yesterday it has been especially hard. I don't even know why. It was atrocious, really, the desire to talk to her grew with every day. She was at the studio, recording new songs all day and despite me wanting to stay up and wait for her call – because I really needed that after a very much shitty day and just hearing her voice would have made my day so much better – I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, exhaustion eventually taking over.

But none of this matters anymore and it won't matter for the coming two days. She and George have just picked me up at the airport and while I catch his small smile through the rear-view mirror when he looks at us, the gorgeous Latina's hand lies on top of mine with her palm resting on the back of my hand. The skin on skin contact is so gentle, so innocent, yet, I feel more content than I did all week.

Our eyes instantly lock when I turn to face her and she gives me a dazzling bright smile before pearl white teeth bite down on a full bottom lip and her gaze drops to my mouth, lingering there for a few seconds. If I am reading her right, she and I have exactly the same thought and the unadulterated need to kiss her is only repressed by the people who could possibly see us. Even though the windows of the car are made of tinted glass, I don't want to risk strangers spotting us.

"I'd really like to kiss you right now", she blurts out her confession and the moment she realizes her own words, a blush colors her usually beautiful caramel, tanned cheeks in a mild red. "I'm sorry. I can't seem to control my words and feelings around you."

"Please don't ever apologize for that", I tell her, turn my hand upside down under her palm and laze my fingers with hers. Happily accepting the new contact, a sigh escapes her luscious lips. Does she really know that we are on the same side? Maybe she needs some reassurance this time. Lifting both our hands, I bring them to my mouth and place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, right under her knuckles. "Ever", I repeat, keeping my eyes on her. "And just for the record, I'd really like to kiss you too." A wide smile takes over her features, mirroring mine. I guess I said the right words.

When the car stops at the next red light, Callie swiftly unbuckles her seat belt and within another second, her torso is pressed against my own and soft lips capture mine in a hungry kiss. Her hands cradle my face, keeping me close to her and I cannot stop the moan from leaving my throat as she deepens the kiss even more. She has taken me completely by surprise with this spontaneous shown affection and admittedly, I needed a short moment to get out of my stupor. But now, after she initiated this contact, there's nothing holding me back. My fingertips easily find their way into her dark locks, getting tangled with the silken soft tresses, bringing the wonderful brunette impossibly closer to me.  
Soon though, George clears his throat from his place in the driver's seat and the next thing I know, Callie sits back in her original spot and buckles up with a dirty grin plastered on her face. Both our breathing is ragged and I can feel the hard thudding sensation of my heart beating against my chest. _You probably gave the man a lesbian show he didn't want to see..., _I think to myself. George remains unfazed by it though. Callie once again intertwines our fingers as brown orbs keep staring at me while I try to get my breathing back under control.

Twenty minutes later we stumble through the front door of her home, neither caring about my luggage or even taking off our jackets as we get lost in the sensual dance of our tongues. I don't know how many moans and groans she has already managed to elicit from me, but I honestly couldn't care less. I feel home, I feel whole. And it is one of the most precious, most intense feelings I have ever felt. An emotion I have missed for so long that she restarts over and over again, with every new kiss, every new stroke of her tongue against mine. I just don't want it to end, ever. But I have to rip my lips away from hers to gasp for air when her untypically slightly cold hands sneak beneath the fabric of my jacket and shirt to come to rest on the small of my back.

"Oops", she mumbles quickly, the smirk detectable through her voice as she uses the same moment to distract me, her perfect lips latching onto the left side of my neck and involuntarily, I offer her more access in turning my head. My hips roll against her body on their own accord as I forget everything around me. The world fades away just because I give in to the pleasure she creates without really touching me.

"Calliope", I groan. Her name already sounds more like a horse rasp than an actual sound, but it's enough to get her attention. Just like she did in the car, she chews on her lower lip as she stares right into my soul. Intensive chocolate brown eyes have me utterly mesmerized and so far gone that I don't even register her movement when she pushes the jacket over my shoulders before doing the same with her own. The noise of her leather jacket falling to the ground rips me out of my trance and I realize that my jacket hangs haphazardly around my back and elbows. _You really need to work on keeping the upper hand, Robbins. _"Sneaky", I grin at her because I really don't mind her starting to get me out of my clothes and brush the material further down until it joins her jacket on the floor. "Better. But not good enough."

Without saying a word – all I get in return is just another megawatt smile – she takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom. It's not that I haven't been in here before. I have, and it was a pretty good night and an even better, fantastic morning. What I obviously missed the last weekend is how arousing it is to watch Callie slowly undress right in front of me. She has pushed me down onto the mattress and stops right in front of me. My mouth falls open – literally – when she starts swaying these glorious hips to a melody inside her head and first lifts her blouse and teases me since she doesn't take it off right away. No, she slowly pulls it up and stops directly under her bra before she lowers it again and repeats the process a couple of times. Inch after inch of that beautiful tanned stomach is revealed over and over again before she finally gives in and undoes one button at a time.

With my eyes glued to her body and every new millimeter of exposed skin, I blatantly stare at her. It's pretty close to gawking, to be honest, but I can't help myself. _Keep your mouth in check, Arizona. Drooling over someone isn't nice!_, I remind myself and close my mouth, swallowing thickly at the sight before me. Callie has managed to strip herself off her tight pants and all fabric that is left adorning her goddess-like body is a pair of thin, sinfully red lacy panties and a matching bra.

"You like?", she asks, looking at me as innocently as possible while her hands roam her own body, glide over the curve of her hips and back up to the swell of her breasts. I simply nod. I am not able to pull off more than that and she laughs the most joyous laugh. Planting her knees on each side of my thighs, she closes the gap between us and husks, "I think you should get undressed too."

But I sit on the mattress, rooted to the spot and not moving, I am not even sure I am still breathing. My eyes have the perfect view on her delicious cleavage and I don't dare to look away. I actually think that my mouth has gone dry. "I... uh..." _Great move, Robbins. Stammering is _so _sexy – Not! Keep doing that and she'll think you're a complete idiot. _Resigning to the embarrassing truth that my brain can't think any intelligent words, I nod and slowly avert my eyes from her breasts to look up into her eyes. "So sexy", I breathe out, finally finding my voice and words.

Laughing again, the brunette grinds down against my thighs and simultaneously grabs the hem of my polo shirt, lifting it up immediately and flings it into the furthest corner of her bedroom the moment she has pulled it over my head. Completely speechless – again – I gasp. She's not only working quickly, but smooth as fuck, too. "My marks have almost faded away. Maybe I should renew them?"

_Please do. Whatever you want, whatever the hell you need, just do it. I'm yours to take. _The next second, she unclasps my bra and brushes the straps down my arms, peppering my right shoulder with butterfly kisses and works her way up to my neck, her breath hot and wet against my skin. "You smell so good, Arizona", she breathes directly into my ear once she reaches the shell, nibbling on the soft flesh before letting her lips leave a wet trace down to my neck again. I am putty in her hands, just a body filled with arousal and utter amazement.

When she pushes me down to lie flat on the mattress, my senses and the ability to react finally come back to me. A swift move, a flip in the right direction and I am the one sitting on her thighs, nearly black eyes gleaming up at me in surprise as I grin down in victory. "You thought you could top me again?", I ask seductively and jump off her to undress completely before doing the same to her remaining clothes. I think they look much better on the floor, to be honest.

Fully naked and with enough time to spare before the sun goes down, I cover her sun-kissed body with mine, skin connects with skin from our heads to our toes as we kiss and mold together. Hands start wandering, hips start rolling again and I can feel the rapid beat of her pulse beneath my lips when I suck on her neck. "You're so hot", I breathe out as my legs entangle with hers and my right hand moves to the apex of her thighs. "So so hot." Literally. Heat radiates from her core as my fingertips play with the moisture I find there, going by the moans she gives me as a reward.

"Fuck, Arizona", she growls and arches up into the touch of my hand. It's so incredible, indescribably wonderful to see her like this. Uninhibited, letting her lust and want rule her body. I could just watch her all weekend, doing this and revel in the sight she presents me. "More, please."

The plea almost sends me over the edge as it reaches my ear in a perfect mixture of a moan and a demand. Her voice only grows louder when my fingers slip easily into her wet heat. "Fuck", I whisper. That feels so amazing. I want to be allowed to feel this every day, every night, for the rest of my life. With my fingertips sinking deeper with every slow thrust, I feel her nails first scratch along my back and then digging into the flesh beneath my shoulder blades, causing me to groan out in pain and pleasure. "Calliope."

"Fuck yes!" After hitting a specifically sensitive spot, her hips buck into my touch in rhythm with my movement as she holds onto me for dear life. "Faster, please." It's unbelievably arousing to see her writhe like this, hear her beg like this because of me. It is so much better than anything I have imagined in my dreams. So much hotter than anything I have seen before. "Deeper", she commands and I cannot not comply when she's moving more frantically against me and pushes down against my fingers with what seems like every ounce of strength she has. "YES!" Her words leading me, guiding me to do the things she wants, it's fucking hot.

Crashing my lips into hers, I swallow her next moans with the overflowing need to kiss her, to be closer to her. But Callie can't keep up with my kisses so I move the attention of my lips and tongue down to her breasts, find an already pebbled nipple and suck it in my mouth, tasting the sweaty skin. I have lost all control over my own body as it moves and rides a toned thigh, moaning at the delicious friction it creates between my own legs. "Fuck... Callie." The Latina is so far in her own world, with her head thrown back and expletives leaving her full lips as she rocks and rolls that curvaceous body of hers. Finding her engorged clit with my thumb, it takes mere seconds, only a couple of flicks of that bundle of nerves and the brunette beneath me cries out in pleasure, her body goes rigid like a bow and her breathing seems to stop altogether.

Utterly transfixed as I watch the beautiful, marvelous woman under me as she slowly comes down from her high, slumping back into the mattress and pillows beneath us, completely spend, I can once again not take my eyes off of her. It is a miraculous sight. And I would love to just stare at her for a little while longer, but my arms cannot hold me up anymore so I succumb to my weak muscles and collapse on top of her. I swear, I can feel the hard pounding of her heart against my chest as hers heaves with every deep breath she takes. Nuzzling my nose into the crook of her neck, I inhale her unique scent and smile. Yes, this is the meaning behind feeling complete.

A couple of hours later, I wake from my presumably deep sleep when I turn around to snuggle more into the warm body that is supposed to be lying beside me and find the sheets on the left half of the bed empty and relatively cold, indicating that Callie has left the comfortableness of her bed a while ago. Confused as to why she would do this, I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes before I even open them and find the big bed empty except for the covers and myself. Frowning a little – waking up in the Latina's arms would have been so much better opposite to waking up alone – I sigh and fall back into the pillow. Only when I wriggle a bit under the duvet, with the magically soft touch of the fabric against my skin, I realize that I am still very much naked like on the day I was born, so I pull the blanket up to cover my chest and smile as pictures from last night flash before my eyes. We've stayed up until the first rays of sunlight already began to peek through the clouds of the night's sky, but neither of us felt tired enough to actually go to sleep. High of orgasms and the happiness that consumed us of finally being together again, we cuddled until we eventually couldn't stay awake any longer.

Closing my eyes, I let my memories take me away with a satisfied smile on my lips. The image of her body squirming because of my touches, her center convulsing around my fingers at the culmination of her lust is breath-stopping. Recalling how amazing she tasted on my tongue jump-starts the racing of my heart again. It is something I will always remember. I have never seen, felt or heard anything as beautiful as Callie Torres coming undone in my arms, glowing from the moonlight shining through the window and illuminating her sweaty skin. It's a tingling and overall fuzzy feeling inside me. _She's so damn perfect._

Still, Callie's absence leaves me wondering so I decide to slip out of the warm cocoon I created with the blanket and the pillows to go looking for her. With my clothes scattered all over the floor and my luggage still somewhere at the front door, I wrap myself up in the over-sized duvet and make my way out of the bedroom. Hearing her sexy voice, it sounds like she's talking to someone – probably and hopefully on the phone – so I sneak further into the large living room area. But what meets my eyes then is something so purely and absolutely stunning that it's hard to look away. There in the open living room, Callie paces up and down and imaginary path on the cherry tree wood parquet floor, her right hand gesticulating wildly while her left holds up a stack of papers – it looks like a script or something similar – to read from. Undoubtedly one of the most miraculous things I have ever had the privilege to witness. And probably also one not everybody is allowed to see. It's the epitome of epic beauty. _Stop with the swooning, Arizona. _

Leaning against the wall to my left to simply enjoy the scene before my eyes, I study her every move as she walks up and down. Gracefully and majestically, with her head held high and her strong voice filling the room with clear pronounced words as she makes the character come to life right in front of me. "But what did you expect me to do?", she asks no one in particular. "That I would ignore my family, abandon my parents and other people who love me just because you don't like them?" _Could be a family drama?,_ I wonder. Maybe. "I can't believe you. You honestly couldn't have been more wrong if that's what you were thinking. My parents were there for me, through everything. You just swooped in to take the credit for all the hard work they have done to get me back on my own two feet, thinking that I'd forgive you for leaving because you claimed to still love me?" _Ooh, romantic drama! "_It might be news to you, but if you love someone, you stay with them. You fight their wars for them if they need you to. And if you can't do that, you fucking stay with them. But you never, _never _walk aw- Arizona!", she exclaims when she turns around and her eyes fall on me and her hand covers the flesh over her heart. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry", I reply, almost not able to hold back the grin. "But I woke up and you weren't there so I came looking for you. To fight your wars for you", I added with a wink before I made my way towards her. I am getting more comfortable around her. Not that I ever was uncomfortable around her, but with every kiss and every hug, she demonstrates how much she likes me, and in turn, I finally accept that she's truly in it. It's not a game, not an act. She's in this because of me, and that realization gives me a confidence boost, an affirmation in us even though we still don't have a label. "If you need me to fight for you, just tell me. But if you don't need me to do that right now, I'd much rather kiss you." Gripping the edges of the blanket with one hand, I snake the other around her neck and pull her down for a kiss. After a few minutes, we pull apart. "Mhmm, good morning."

"Good morning." There's that smile I love so much. The one that I am sure has the power to stop wars and solve world problems if only people would know that smile exists. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and I am responsible for keeping you way longer than you wanted to be and-" Cutting her off with another kiss to stop her from saying untrue and honestly also irrelevant words, I smile as she reciprocates the tender contact. "Mhmm, is that how it works? You use kisses to make me stop talking?"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?", I quip back and smirk at her, mischievously playing with the fabric I am wrapped up in like a human burrito. "But I was lonely in there and cold because you were not there anymore." Giving her my best pout, I slowly let go of the material in my hand and it falls down to pool at my feet, causing Callie's jaw to drop and she openly stares at me. "So, I was wondering if I could, somehow, convince you to come back to bed with me?" _If you being naked in front of her doesn't work, you need a new plan, Robbins. _But I am definitely liking this new self-confidence.

* * *

So, did you like that? Let me know what you think?


	21. Chapter 20

AN: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I don't think I've ever been this lacking before. But I guess life is just a little tough right now.

Everybody ready for some quality talking?

* * *

Ragged breathing fills the humid air around me. My head is thrown back. My left hand has a death grip on the pillow beneath my head whilst the right hand is tangled in dark locks. Callie's head moves slowly between my legs. My mind spins from all the satisfaction she provides with her tongue and lips. It's almost too much. I can't handle it much longer. Between waking up yesterday morning, successfully dragging her back to bed and right now, I have lost count on the amount of climaxes she is responsible for. It's more than ten, that's all I know. That, and the fact that we didn't get properly dressed since the night we undressed each other, too lost in blissful eroticism and intense orgasms. And she is well on her way of bringing me to another peak with that talented muscle inside her mouth. Fuck, it's so good. It's a sensory overload, knowing I am just a little bit too sensitive, but at the same time, I can't stop her. "Fuck, Callie", I groan out as my hips buck into her touch. She is insatiable. The way she takes her time licking me, sucking me in her mouth, breathing me in. There is nothing sexier than her moans reaching my ears when she tastes me. But oh, I am so close, so close that my breath hitches. "Please." With no idea what I am pleading for, I just move with her, push my body more into her caresses, thrust for impetuous thrust of that glorious tongue. Two strong, magnificent hands knead the flesh of my breasts, toy with pert buds every now and then and I am at her mercy. Fuck, feeling so defenseless has never been this good. "Yes... yes... Callie..."

"Mhmm", she hums, satisfied with the reactions she evokes and continues her oh so pleasurable assault on my clit. The way she's learning to read my body and pull the invisible strings is amazing. Every inch of my skin still tingles from the soft ministrations she has bestowed all over me before she relighted the fire within me. The loud thudding sound of my pulse echoes in my ears, mixes with her moans of approval when I press her face more into my core. _Oh God, yes, right there_. And then it's only seconds until my body goes rigid, arches into a perfect bow as I come apart under the impeccable circles she draws with her tongue. My eyes fly open as a scream of her name leaves my lips.

Falling back onto the mattress, breathless and spent I feel her crawling up to me, laying down beside me before she places her hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Oh my God", I sigh, my voice hoarse from all the screaming and begging I have done over the last thirty-something hours. My body still twitches as it rocks with spasms and aftershocks from my last high. Sex has never before been like this. So raw. So animalistic. So filled with need. Yet, I have never felt a similar connection with anyone before. I can't even put a finger on what it is exactly, what makes her so different. At first, I thought it was because it's _Callie Torres _and I have dreamed about her so many nights. And maybe it is that, or it is a part of the effect she has on me. But we connect on a much higher level. It's not just me fan-girling over the beautiful actress. There's something else there, something entirely wonderful. Something so foreign, I can't quite explain it right now because I haven't even began to understand it. I turn onto my side and curl into her embrace, inhaling the significant, yet indescribable, exquisite scent of her skin.

Callie's right hand trails down my side, leaving goosebumps on its way until it settles on the curve of my behind, making me shudder. "I could do this all day", she whispers and nudges my nose with hers. The aroma of my arousal is still evident on her lips and chin and I can't help the low growl that escapes my lips. It's almost enough to ignite the spark all over again. But I am fairly certain that my body aches in places it has never ached as it does now_._ No need to begin yet another round. Still, when my lips collide with hers she doesn't waste a second to slip her hot tongue into my mouth, tasting me on her lips is the biggest turn on and my hips move on their own accord until she slows our kiss. When we part, she leans her forehead against mine, her breathing is as fast as mine, her heart pounding hard – perceptible so – in her chest. "I can feel your heartbeat", I whisper as I pull back and stare right into her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"I can feel yours too", she responds, a gorgeous smile grazing her lips afterwards as I push some stray silken tresses behind her ear. There's a long moment of silence and neither of us seems to mind. No words are needed. These moments counts, the time we spend together matters. The rest of the world simply isn't important to us. Her voice eventually breaks through the quietness when she says, "I really like them."

"What?", I wonder, snuggling closer to her, wanting to feel more of that warm skin against mine. It's not meant in a sexual way. I just want to be closer to her, soak up enough of that contact while is still can. In a few hours, I have to be at the airport and I am already dreading that hour. Getting used to this happened sooner than I expected and the thought of leaving her is overall unappealing. "What do you like?", I ask again when I don't get an answer, Callie is obviously as lost this the warm feeling as I am.

Fingers tunnel through my hair before she answers, "Your stories, the ones you sent me. I can tell two of them were older, your writing has changed and grown with you. It's remarkable. I couldn't put them aside." She continues to play with strands of my blonde waves as she speaks, "I like that yourcharacters don't always need names or a background of twenty years for me, as a reader, to understand where they are coming from. It's a huge talent, Arizona. And you should really do something with it."

Momentarily tensing up in her arms, I then feel the heat rising into my cheeks from the blush. I have already told her that I am always chickening out when I say I send my summary out to publishing agencies. I don't even have a good reason, other than my fear of them neglecting it. Anna always says that – without giving it a chance – I already have a negative answer and that actively trying could turn it around in the best way possible. But that doesn't take away my worries. _The thought of someone reading and judging my writing is scary. _And I can openly admit that dealing with rejections has never been one of my strongest character traits. And the readers of my fan fictions like my work, and I guess I can settle for this.

"Where did you just go?", she asks, gently cupping my cheek before reconnecting our lips in an affirmative kiss. "I know that it's scary. The thought alone is so frightening that a lot of really good writers stay in the closet until it's too late. It's not the same business as movies and music, but I think it's similar. It's tough and hard. Agents and publishers don't just come knocking on your door and neither do record labels. And I know that it is hard to put yourself out there like that. But if you don't even try, you don't know all the possibilities. So many people would benefit from your writing, Arizona. It's the whole range of emotions and what is better than feeling with the characters or picturing them go through happiness and sadness?"

"How is the business?", I ask curiously and deliberately steering the conversation away from my writing as I let my fingertips dance over her marvelous skin. We have – somehow – managed to stay off the radar of paparazzi and journalists. Frankly, we don't exactly leave the loft, not like we did in Miami where the house was surrounded by her family's private estate, so I have no clue how it really is and what is made up by the media. I don't know how it is to be her. How someone even gets enough attention to be considered a star. All I know is that the person Callie Torres is in the media is only a shell of the person she truly is. "How did you get in?"

"Luck", she answers right away. "That is all you need. Luck and the bravery to try." The hand that has been combing through my hair lets go of the strands and travels down my arm until caramel colored fingers find my palm and nails softly trace the skin. It tickles a little bit, but simultaneously, it shows so much affection, it makes me smile. "I was lucky, I guess. But I also work hard. And I didn't give up after the first ten auditions, even though I didn't get one of the roles. I knew what I wanted and I fought to get it. Eventually, I succeeded. And once that stone was rolling and I had made some contacts, I kind of slid into the whole music business as well. And now I feel blessed. I have the career I wanted, live the life I want to live and-" But she stops right then. "Let's just say that I am very happy right now."

Locking my eyes with hers, I tilt my head just a tiny bit to the side, studying her before asking myself what she had wanted to say just seconds ago. _Maybe it was about you. _"You are an amazing actress. It was only a question of time until someone would give you a chance", I state. She's outstanding. But me? I am just me, a girl who likes to write, who has too many ideas for her own good and is stuck in law school. Luck wouldn't be enough, I would need some magic too. "I don't know if I could do it. What you do, I mean. Dealing with the press and the crazy hours of shooting movies." And then there is the fame. It must be nice, but the other side of it can be beyond cruel.

"Oh, it is a tough business. When I gain weight over the holidays, the media calls me fat. If I lose the extra pounds, I am anorexic or a drug addict, or I had an aesthetic surgery done to avoid working out. When my movie flops, my acting gets scrutinized. Even if the movie is a hit, some critics will always find something bad to say about it. And everything I do is right out there. If and who I date, if I party too hard. It took me a while to know whom I can trust. The group of friends you've met last weekend, they are my close friends, it's only a handful, but it's enough. I have my family and George. And now I have you, too."

A bright smile appears on her face and I feel like I am about to melt. _Did she really just say that? _"Why did you trust me?", I want to know. "You barely knew me, still, you invited me to your room. I could have had ulterior motives and just play nice." Not that this is something I would ever do, but she could not have known that when we first met. There are bad people out there. "I just want to understand why you chose me." Because it is still the biggest question. She can have whoever she wants, just like that. And she chooses me? _Stop with the insecurities, Arizona. You're here with her, doesn't that say enough?_

"I didn't choose you, Arizona", she replies, still smiling, but it's more of a reassurance now. "Have you not felt that spark when we met? The electricity? The jolt when our hands touched?" _So, she felt it too? Wow. _"It was an instant connection, something like that doesn't just happen out of the blue." Pausing for a moment, full lips tenderly press against my own before she continues, "I learned to read people and made better decisions to stay out of the media as much as possible, at least where my private life is concerned. But with you, I had no choice. Aside from the obvious beauty of your face, the way you respect me, the way you are just who you are, I was intrigued from the very first moment. I wanted to get to know the woman who finds a way to my heart through her words. I wanted to see who this woman is that has the ability to put a picture in my head with just three pages of fan fiction. And that hasn't changed. On the contrary, it's only growing stronger the more I learn about your beautiful soul."

Stunned into stupor, I stare at her and blink a couple of times, not knowing what to think. I didn't expect an answer like this. Sure, I know what she's talking about. I have felt all of this too. I still feel all of this and that it's not a one-sided attraction is nothing completely new to me. But it is way deeper than I though. "I... I am a little speechless right now", I confess, once again blushing.

"That's okay", she chuckles. "We don't need to talk right now. I'd much rather kiss you and use what little time we have left to memorize more inches of your body." The next second, she pulls me on top of her, grinding her hips against my thigh that has slipped between her legs and I can feel the liquid heat radiating from her sex and dampness smear over my skin. _So hot. "_Is that okay?"

Nodding, my hands hit the pillow on either side of her head, rocking my lower body in rhythm with hers. She pulls me down with one hand behind my neck and our lips clash into each other. It only takes a couple of seconds before we get lost in our kisses, in the feeling of each other and the skin against skin. It's a dance, it's battle, it's walking hand in hand into the sunset and watching the sunrise at the same time. This feeling is all-consuming. It's like waves crashing down upon you but instead of drowning, you're leaping off the ground. It's the best feeling in the whole word.

OUAD

The setting sun over LA is shining down upon us, bathing us in the last warmth it has for today as we exit the car and my eyes find the offending airport just as Callie takes my hand. I know that, if there were not a handful of papers due tomorrow, and my dad's booming voice in the back of my mind, I would gladly miss classes and stay with her. There is still so much to learn about her, so much I don't know, so much time we need. But I guess I don't have a choice. "I don't want to go", I admit and meet her gaze. Brown eyes watch intently as I gather my belongings and make sure that I have everything. Not that it's much I carry with me when I visit her over the weekends, but still. And time is not exactly on my side. I have about ten minutes left before I have to check in and I still feel a clumsy rookie when it comes to saying bye to her. I just don't know how to do it. "I'll call when I land?", I suggest.

"Come here", she says and pulls me in for a hug and I instantly relax in her comforting embrace, holding on tightly when she continues, "It's only four days this time, you have to keep that in mind. George and I will pick up you from the airport Thursday night, I promise. And then we have the whole weekend, again, to talk and I'd like to take you out for dinner if that's something you feel comfortable with. My meetings and studio hours are already rearranged so I can spend as much time as possible with you before I start shooting my next movie in three weeks." _Ugh, I already kind of hate that new movie. It will probably cut down the days we can see each other. "_Your flights are already booked and paid for."

"Callie... no. You know I don't like it when you pay for the flights", I object. We've had this conversation before. She doesn't want me to spend the money I have saved up and I don't want her to pay for my flights, even though using my savings isn't the best solution either. We came to an agreement to take turns when it comes to pay for a ticket, yet I still feel like I am using her for her money and fancy weekend trips. I know that it's not the case. But other people might think that. It's a vicious circle. "Please, let me at least give you my share of it."

Shaking her head, the Latina only holds me closer to her. "Nonsense, Arizona. I have the money. Let me do this. I'm not buying you in paying for flights, if that is what you think. I'm just making sure that I get to see my... get to see you on the weekends", she corrects herself. Was she about to say girlfriend? "Okay?"

I nod against her shoulder, "Okay." Leaving still sucks, but she is right. And when the time comes for her to visit me in Cambridge, I'm gonna take her out on a date so spectacular, she'll never forget it. "Four days", I sigh. Thank God for conferences my professors and TAs have to attend. "So, we'll talk in the evenings, right?", I ask as I pull back, hoping I don't sound too clingy. I probably do but something inside me just won't let me care right now. Puffing out some air, my eyes take her in, lingering a little longer on her full lips and then move on to her eyes. Her hair cascades over her shoulders in its natural waves, only held back by the sunglasses she has pushed into it. I know what she looks like. _You know what she feels like. _But it's the last time I'll be able to look at her in the flesh for the next ninety-plus hours. I need to take in as much as I can. A bitter chuckle leaves my mouth when our time together is almost up. "I really begin to hate the LAX on a Sunday evening."

"You have to go", she reminds me and pushes a few loose tresses behind my ears. "Or you're gonna miss your flight." Opposite to her words, she doesn't let go. Instead, tanned palms are now cradling my cheeks and dark chocolate orbs flicker between my eyes and my lips. I know that look, I have seen it many times this weekend. She's thinking about the dirty things we did and in turn, it makes me smile.

"You shouldn't make sure I'll catch my flight. You should be the reason I miss my flight", I tease, my mood abruptly lifting from the mournfulness that was about to swallowing me up. "Alright, you're right. I know, I better go." But before I can grab my stuff, her hand sneaks around to my neck and full lips press against mine. _God, those lips, those kisses. _"One for the way?", I ask, a little out of breath from the sudden, impassioned kiss we shared.

"One for the way", she agrees and pecks my lips one last time. "Call me when you get home, I'll be waiting up for you." And this time I really turn around and leave with heavy steps. If this was a movie, my character would simply turn on her heels, run towards the love of her life and they'd live happily ever after because that would be the end of the movie. But it's not scripted. It's my life. And this is not the end. This is just the beginning. _With the love of your life? Maybe._

* * *

So, I really hope you like this one. Even though it was - mainly - just a filler.


	22. Chapter 21

AN: Alright guys, here's another chapter before I'll be too busy for a few weeks. I'm moving into a new apartment, probably no WiFi for a while AND no time until the middle of December. I will still write when I have some minutes to spare, but weekly updates will likely be impossible. I'm not giving up on these stories, I promise. I'll come back.

* * *

"Hey A, your mom let me in. You forgot your wallet in my car and you'll need your ID- whoa!", my best friend's ramble comes to an abrupt stop when she finally looks up from her cellphone and sees the inside of my room. "Did a bomb explode in here?" I see green-blue eyes scan the walls, previously plastered with posters, pictures and articles of and about a certain Latina. Right now, I still have some work ahead of me, but one wall is completely blank already, as white as it was the day we moved into this house – and another wall is also halfway back to the original boring white wall. "What's happening in here?"

Cautiously stepping off the chair I have been standing on, I look at my best friend as I blindly put the posters down onto my desk, carefully so I won't damage them in any form. "Does it look like I'm horse-riding, Teds? I'm taking _her _pictures off my walls", I say nonchalantly and get back on the chair with a wide grin before a small coughing fit hits me. I've been coughing since Monday, but it's nothing major so I keep brushing it off and turn my attention back to my task. These posters have been all I had, they've inspired my stories and gave me good plots for my own personal dreams. But we all got to move on and in a way, grow up. _And growing up you did, Arizona_, I giggle to myself.

"But why? Did she do anything to hurt you?", Teddy asks, starting to walk back and forth in my room, always making sure not to bump into the chair. "I swear, if she broke your heart or whatever, I'm gonna – celebrity or not, I'm gonna kill her." Seeing my best friend so indignant about something Callie could have done to hurt me, it is actually quite amusing and I can't help the chuckle that leaves my mouth. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, Teddy, she hasn't done anything bad", I smile at my best friend, secretly loving her protective attitude. "Callie has been nothing short but amazing. She treats me like a queen all the time", I tell her and only stop when another cough finds its way out of my mouth. Motioning around me, I continue, "I am doing this because it feels like it's the right thing to do. Looking at all these pictures from photo shoots and magazines, I can tell that it's not the same." I hold up one of the movie posters that shows Callie all dressed up in fancy clothes and perfect makeup in a man's embrace. "That is simply not the woman I get to know." To be fair, this picture has never been one of my favorites and if it wasn't for the brunettes shining megawatt smile, it would not have been stuck to the wall in the first place. _She does look amazing._"And I feel like I'm a stalker when I see these pictures all the time."

"That didn't stop you before", she counters and ducks just in time to dodge the hand that was about to slap her up the head. "Seriously A, I think it's good for you. And whatever it is that she does, she makes you happy." Picking up one of the posters, she raises an eyebrow at me and asks, "You gonna throw them away?"

Honestly, I don't really know. Right now, it feels wrong to have pictures of her all over my wall, because we are together? Dating? Whatever we are. It just doesn't feel right to stare at them all the time now. Also, I kind of get the real deal when she talks to me in the evening and not a single poster of her is as good as her voice or hearing her laugh because I tell her a joke I heard in one of my classes. "I don't know. Maybe I put them in a box and see where what we have goes?"

Swooning, Teddy flops down on my bed. "What you have. That sounds so mature, A. I gotta say that I'm proud of you", she states with a smile and I am sure there is more to come, but her words get lost under the loud bellowing sound of my dry coughing. "Geez Arizona, that cough sounds worse than it did yesterday. Are you sure you're not getting sick?", Teddy asks, sounding actually and honestly concerned.

Vehemently shaking my head because I refuse to get sick when I can have almost three uninterrupted days with Callie, I ask her to hand me the glass filled with water that I had put on my desk earlier and let the liquid soothe my throat. It's feels a bit raw and dry, but the water helps. "I can't. I have a flight to catch tomorrow." _Nope, you're not getting sick now, Robbins._

"Flight! Right!", she says and jumps at my words. "You forgot your wallet in my car, must have fallen out of your bag, and I guess you need your ID tomorrow, right?" Nodding, I reach for the wallet, but Teddy pulls her hand away. "Say that I am an awesome friend." I scoff at her, but repeat her words – she can be so childish at times. "Thank you, I know", she winks. "Now, what can I do to help? Since I am already here.

"Only you, Teddy. Only you can get away with that. Do you treat Henry the same way?" But my question remains unanswered, verbally at least, instead I manage to catch the pillow which she has thrown my way before it hits me square in my face. "I love you, too!", I laugh out loud and a second later, my friend's laughter joins mine as I get back to the task at hand. With Teddy's help, it all goes a lot faster and when the clock strikes eight-thirty, all my bedroom walls are free of anything that shows Callie Torres, except for the one picture of us together – the one where she kisses my cheek – in a frame that matches the one I gave the Latina for her birthday. The posters are currently piled up on my desk since I still need to find a place to put them, but they will probably end up in a box – for now.

"This actually looks cute, A", my best friend comments with a sigh after staring at the picture for a longer moment and now sinking back into the cushions I have on my bed. "But as your best friend, it's my duty to ask; does she make you happy?"

It's hard not to get all dreamy-eyed and lost in my memories, but I manage – _but barely, Arizona _\- a nod and a shy, "Very." Even though it's been only a few weeks, and only three weekends that could actually validate the real beginning of whatever we are heading to, she really does make me happy. And she makes law-school more bearable, because I know that, at the end of the week, I get to see her. _That's because you're so whipped_. "She makes me very, out of this world, happy, Teddy. And she's so... kind to everyone."

My best friend chuckles at my swooning but since I hadn't expected anything else from her, I let it slide. "I still get to meet her, right? To see for myself if she's good enough for you?", she asks, getting up and collecting her things, getting ready to head either home or to Henry. "She still needs my approval."

Getting up myself, I smirk. "We'll see about that. I want her to think I have normal friends."

"Bite me!", Teddy counters, a faked expression of shock on her face before we once against burst out laughing. "Alright, I'm gonna leave you now so you can call who we both know you're going to call. But don't stay up too late, with that cough, you should consider an early night and get some rest." She gives me a hug and closes the door behind her. I can't actually remember when I stopped walking her to the front door, it must have been at some point during our senior year in high school. My parents have taught me manners, but to me, my brother and even my parents, Teddy is like family. She could literally come and go as she pleases if she would have a key.

OUAD

My Thursday morning had not gone as planned. Thinking that I overslept, my mom had come into my room, yelling at me to wake me up and discovered that I was groaning and coughing in my bed. Apparently, my body had decided to shut down over night, with fever and a general feeling of being sick. I hate it, despise it even. I knew that there was only one way for my mom to let me fly to LA tonight, and that would be me going to my classes. But as much as I have tried to get up, I didn't stand a chance as dizziness and pure exhaustion caused me to collapse right back onto my pillow. When I tried to argue only to find out that I barely had a voice to talk, I resigned. There was no denying that I was in fact, sick. The doctor had confirmed my speculation later around noon, telling me that I had a very severe case of bronchitis tying me to the bed, and gave me some antibiotics.

So now here I am, lying on the couch since my mother helped me downstairs to let the stickiness out of my room after I took a nap, playing with the phone in my hands. I still have to tell Callie – as best as my voice will allow – that I cannot make it this weekend and it's frustrating. It's so infuriating that I feel like throwing a temper tantrum – not exactly mature, _I know_. But I can't help it, I always get emotional when I'm sick and I simply want to be with her. "Tha-nks, mom", I rasp out when my mother brings me another cup of hot tea, my voice just a little above a whisper. Tea has never been my favorite drink, but a doctor's order is a doctor's order. Before I realize what's happening, a few tears roll down my cheeks. I detest being sick. I don't like staying at home this weekend. _I just want to see Callie._

"Sweetie", she sighs and sits down on the edge of the couch where my body leaves enough room for another person to somewhat comfortably sit. "I don't know what's going on in your life because you're keeping it a secret", my mom starts with a warm smile, letting me know there's no accusation behind her words. "It must be something amazing, someone – a woman, I presume – amazing. I haven't seen you smiling so hard in a long time. But what- or whoever it is, and for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry you can't fly to LA this weekend." A gentle hand strokes my cheek and wipes away some tears. "It'll be better in a few days."

She gets up and leaves the living room, doing whatever a mother does all day and probably setting up a pot of that really gross soup she swears kills every virus. And if disgust actually had the power to strengthen my immune system, she might be right. But it's not. And I really don't like her soup, made after her great-grandmother's recipe. Glancing at my phone, I purse my slightly chapped lips. _Man up, Robbins, it's not like you're breaking up with her, _I think and sigh again. Still, there is no easy way around this. Leaving Callie in the dark would be anything but nice.

So, with my nose blown and my voice oiled with a few sips of kind of surprisingly delicious mix of honey and tea, I dial her number. When she picks up, I can detect the smile in her voice. She is just as much looking forward for tonight as I am, or was. "C-allie", I call her name, the one word breaking at the cracks of my voice.

"Arizona? Is that you?", she wonders and, judging by the rustling I hear from the other end of the line, she probably checks her phone. Granted, that's what I would do, too. "Arizona? Oh my God, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Shaking my head until I realize that she can't hear that, I say, "N-o. Si-ck." The doctor had told me that talking would be exhausting for the next few days, but I had no idea how right he was until I tried to sound as best as possible over the phone. "Can't c-ome", I manage, hoping she heard me. _She probably couldn't, Arizona. _And just like that, I am forced to fight the second wave of tears.

There's a short moment of silence before her softly spoken words fill my ears, definitely more relieved now, "Oh honey, what happened to you?" For the next few minutes, she asks me questions and I sort of groan when I want to be affirmative to her words. It's not ideal – nothing about this is how I want it to be – but it's easier than actual talking. "You should get some sleep, my beautiful Arizona. I promise I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"C-all, to-night?", I ask, my voice becoming sorer by the minute. Even if I wouldn't be able to talk by then – which it looks like right now – I still want to hear hertelling me about her day.

The Latina's laughter reaches my ear and makes me smile. _She always has the same effect on you, Robbins. Please don't ever let it go away_."I'll call you tonight, Arizona. I- I miss you. Now, get some rest and get better. Ask your mother to make you some soup with chicken and vegetables. It'll help your throat."

Deciding not to gag from the sheer thought about mom's soup, I rasp my bye into the phone and the line goes dead. She is most likely still busy but I cannot find it in me to worry about stealing her time. After all, she's now free for the whole weekend. _By the way, it still sucks. _Leaning into the pillows my mom had stuffed behind my back, I stare up at the ceiling until another fit of coughing wrecks my body. My hands fumble for a moment to free the blanket that is all tangled up with my legs and tug it closer to my chest – the warmth is supposed to help. _I wonder when that's going to happen. Definitely not soon enough for me to catch my 7pm flight today. Ugh!_

OUAD

In the evening, my mom and dad already had dined earlier, I am still lying on the couch, propped up on the same pillows and staring at the television, watching a rerun of the last American Bake-Off semi-finale with my parents. It's after nine and I am still not hungry – a typical symptom when I am sick – and my throat feels like someone forced me to swallow acid. Everything hurts. Tea, soup – yes, I had some of it to please my mom – and even simple swallowing. Admittedly, the soup helped with one thing, it warmed me up from the inside, but now I am back to freezing. Despite the thick hoody and the scarf and the skiing underwear – utterly comfy and warm leggings – I put on earlier, I am shivering from feeling so cold.

Teddy has called a few times and texted me throughout the day, asking how I was doing and if I wanted her to come by for some company. But I don't. If I get her sick and she misses too many of her classes, she would only have a harder time passing her exams. And unlike me, she studies what she likes. My best friend wants to become a doctor, a surgeon to be specific and absorbs all the medical knowledge the profs and TAs teach her. I, on the other hand, I don't mind missing classes.

"Sweetie, do you want some tea or anything else?", my mother asks me, already getting up from her spot next to my dad on the second couch. Usually, each would occupy one double-seater, but I don't think my mom minds being close to her husband of almost thirty years, and from the smile that grazes his lips, neither does my dad. They still love each other.

Shaking my head, my eyes follow my mom when she – just like she usually does – straightens the one picture frame on the wall that always seem to hang a little to the left. Two pairs of almost identical blue eyes meet when the doorbell rings and I shake my head again. "No-t Teds", I rasp, trying to tell my mother that she should send Teddy back on her way if it is indeed my best friend at the door. I won't be the reason she gets the plaque as well. She's probably already caught some of the bacteria over the week, but I don't need to make it worse.

"Okay", my mother agrees and I strain my ears when she opens the door, expecting to hear my best friend's voice in an argument with my mother that she should let her in. "And who are you?", I hear the woman who raised me and my brother say instead, and I am about to focus my attention back to the TV-show – since it's definitely not Teddy – when I hear another familiar voice.

"I am sincerely sorry to intrude so late in the evening, Mrs. Robbins, but I'd like to visit your daughter." _Callie? No, Arizona, you must be dreaming. Callie is in LA and not in Cambridge. She's a busy person when you're not around to distract her. _"I have to apologize, I seem to have lost my manners on the flight over here. I'm Callie Torres. Would it, maybe, be okay with you for me to come in and say hi?" _It really is Callie! Oh God._

Knowing my mother, she's eyeing the brunette up and down, in all probability recognizing the actress from the posters on my wall while she decides whether to let her in or not. "And how do you know my daughter?", my mom asks in full momma-bear-mode. I know she also squares her shoulders, I've seen her do it many times when she thinks she has to protect her children – no matter how old me and my brother are. She sure did the same with my last girlfriend, sensing that she wasn't treating me right the moment she officially met her and she kept glaring at her until we broke up. My mom is the nicest woman when she likes you, and even if she is not too fond of you. But if she thinks a person is going to hurt her '_babies'_, she can get scary.

Now, what will Callie tell her? Oh my God, momma is probably staring her down – even though the Latina is taller than my mother – nobody is safe from Barbara Robbins' glare. "I'm your..." _Your what?_ "Your daughter had planned to come and spend the weekend in LA with me, Mrs. Robbins", Callie explains the not yet clarified status of our... relationship? _Are we girlfriends? _"And I had planned on taking her out on a date." _Definitely more than friends. _Thank God she knows my parents know I am gay.

"Very well", my mother answers and the next thing I hear is the door falling into the lock. "Would you like some coffee or tea? We still have some leftovers from the casserole I made for dinner, I'm guessing you didn't have dinner yet, Callie?" _MOM!_, in internally scream. _You can't just call her by her first name. But, wait. Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean that mom already likes Callie? She's never been like this with my ex-girlfriend. _Polite, yes. Offering dinner and coffee two minutes after meeting her, with a very welcoming tone in her voice, no.

"I don't want to cause any troubles, Mrs. Robbins. I'm just here to see Arizona, she didn't sound too well on the phone", she courteously declines, not knowing that momma doesn't take no for an answer.

And sure enough, my mom brushes her off with a quick but sweet 'nonsense' before leading the way to the living room. "Arizona, you have a visitor. Daniel, would you mind emptying the dishwasher?"

Dad gets up with a tight nod and stops in front of the Latina, who looks absolutely gorgeous in that pair of tight jeans that show her long, toned legs. And the white blouse with the deep red cardigan is just sexy as hell, effortlessly so. I may be sick, but I am definitely not blind. "Good evening, Ms-"

"Torres. Callie Torres. But please call me Callie", she rambles and exhales audibly before saying, "Good evening Mr. Robbins" I witness the exchange of a firm handshake and my father's stare immediately softens. And so does the brunette's whole body, relaxing visibly after getting past the first meeting of both, my mom and _the Colonel_. When my dad leaves us alone, she walks further into the living room and I bend my legs at the knees to make room for her before I try to sit up. "Don't", she stops me, combing some of the stray strands out of my face. "Hi." She leans closer, her lips cool against my cheek when she kisses me there. "How are you feeling?"

"Si-ck." I would love to groan and roll my eyes at the nonexistence of my voice, but that sound would never be loud enough to be heard. It's still hardly more than a whisper when I try to speak. "How-"

"Shshh, no talking. Go a little easy on your voice for a couple of days", she cuts me off and cups my cheeks before moving her right hand up to feel my forehead. "You're pretty warm. Fever?" I nod. "How high?" Grabbing my cellphone I show her the text I sent to my best friend earlier, reading 102°F. "It could be worse, but it also could be better."

Nodding again, I attempt a weak smile as I look down at my own hands in my lap. "I'm sor-" But she stops me again, this time with her index finger pressed against my lips. Furrowing my brows, I look up and see warm brown eyes and a heart-stopping smile greeting me.

"Don't be sorry. You are sick. It happens. It's not like you planned this, right?" I quickly shake my head, I would honestly think I lost my mind if I did something so stupid. "I am here now and your mother was nice enough to let me in", she chuckles. "So, we'll stay in Cambridge this weekend. Granted, the weather isn't as good as it is in LA, it's rainy and cold. But the company here is the best."

* * *

Okay, so, Callie met the Colonel and Barbara. How will it go? Will they really like Callie? Interrogation? And how will Arizona be since she can't exactly talk, that poor girl?


	23. Chapter 22

AN: I feel like People seem to lose interest in this story, so if there is anything you'd want to read, you can always put it in my inbox. But be assured, there's Drama ahead for the two of them. And it's soon.

Anyway, I hope you like this part.

* * *

It's Friday afternoon, 2:47 to be exact, and I think I have slept for over twelve hours straight, passing out too soon after Callie showed up as a surprise at the front door last night. I don't remember her leaving to get to the CT Hotel, at all, so I think I fell asleep while she was still here – _stupid move_. But I didn't stand a chance to fight against my tired body. And all I did since waking up today is waiting for her to come back again – as she had promised last night. A soft knock on the wooden door catches my attention and a second later, the most beautiful head of dark hair pokes through the space she creates by opening it. "Hey." Callie comes into my room, a bright smile on her face as she places the vase with beautiful, colorful flowers down on my nightstand, next to the cup with hot tea and the bottle of water that my mother had put there earlier for me. I am beyond relieved that I took down all her pictures two days ago, otherwise my room would have scared her away, I'm sure. Sitting down on the edge of the bed and brushing through my loose curls, she asks, "How do you feel? Better?"

Lifting my hand, I show a small gap with my thumb and forefinger. "A li-ttle", I rasp, my voice still and obviously missing, a cough following my attempt to speak, wrecking through my entire being. My body is so sore, aches in places it shouldn't ache when you're just lying in your bed or on the couch. The only times I got up today was to brush my teeth, take a scented bath to ease my muscles and let the steam free my airways, and when I had to use the bathroom. Other than that, I am behaving like a good patient, staying in my bed, under my covers, with my laptop as a TV substitute. "You?", I ask, wanting to know how she is and how her night at the hotel was. It's so good to see her. She makes everything better.

"I'm good", she answers, plants a chaste kiss against my lips and I sigh in content. God, how much I have missed those lips, that contact – it's probably pathetic, but I actually don't care. "I arrived two hours ago and you were napping so I offered to make my grandma's special soup. Your mother told me last night that you're not a fan of her recipe. But let me tell you, my grandmother was the best when it came to special treatment soups for sick people. I don't know how she did it, but she had to teach our cooks and maids and eventually, my sister and me, how to make it. My mother never picked up on it, she didn't like being in the kitchen. I guess it came in handy for her that, when my father's business succeeded and expanded, she didn't need to cook anymore."

The brunette stops her rambling and looks at me, my gaze completely focused on her full lips that move in a very fascinating, almost hypnotizing way whenever she talks and my brain is trying to pick up on every little detail. But wait, Callie cooked in my mother's kitchen? Barbara Marie Robbins, the woman who raised me and my brother, she lets nobody cook in her kitchen who isn't a member of our family. Never. Her friends have tried many times when they were having a 'girls night' at our house, offering their help, but she has always shut them down. She also always kicks my dad and my brother out of _her_ kitchen. Apparently, there has been an incident with my dad leaving the turkey in the oven for too long and it caught fire and my brother burnt some toast when he was a teenager – same result.

The look I give the Latina must exactly reflect my thoughts and she chuckles softly. "It did take a little bit of convincing, but she already asked for the recipe, so I think we're good now." I'm not even surprised, I have learned that nothing is impossible and the thought that Callie might already has charmed her way into my mother's heart is actually quite calming. "So, if you want to try my soup, just say the word", she winks. I am one-hundred percent certain that my mom told her all about my disgust for all kinds of soups.

Instead of giving her an answer, because let's face it, talking isn't exactly my strong point these days, I try to give her one of my brightest smiles, with my dimples popping deep into my cheeks. I know she loves that smile. "I w-ant to sh-ow y-ou s-omethi-ng", I say after taking a deep breath, my voice breaking at almost every word. While waiting for her to come back, I have thought about this really hard. It's something I wouldn't show to just everyone. In fact, there are currently only two people who know about this. Moving into a sitting position, I gulp and look at her. Even though I trust her, I am freaking nervous. _It was your decision. She's not expecting anything. So either man up or chicken out, Robbins. She will understand._

"You don't have to, Arizona", she says, catching up with my insecurity and lays her hands against my cheeks, stroking the prominence of my cheekbones with her thumbs and making me look at her. "I don't know what you want to show me, but I can sense that you're nervous. Whatever it is, I am sure it's important to you and I want to know everything you value. But if you're uncomfortable, then that's not the price you need to pay. Go at your pace."

Just when I want to give her a reply, my mother comes into my room and my dad is right behind her. I roll my eyes. Of course, the one weekend I have to stay at home, he doesn't have to be at any base or supervise young cadets' training. "We just wanted to see how you two were doing", my mom plays and carries the tray – two bowls filled with presumably steaming, hot soup on top of it, over to my desk. Admittedly, it smells divine.

"And we want to ask about your intentions with our daughter", my dad grumbles, glaring at the gorgeous Latina. Frankly, it is what I had waited for to happen ever since Callie came to our house last night. My father interrogating the woman I bring home – famous or not – and not beating around the bush, is nothing new to me. But it would be nice if I had a voice to speak up too. Not that Callie needs me to defend her, she's strong enough on her own, but I want to clarify that I am as much in this as she is.

"Daniel", my mother cuts in before Callie can start to try and assure my dad that she has solely good intentions. "She took a plane to fly all the way to Boston to see your daughter, because she is sick. Or, despite her being sick. She could as well have stayed at home, and I am sure she has a very nice home, but she didn't. This young lady has been nothing but polite and nice, I think this qualifies her for some pretty good girlfriend material."

_Callie is awesome girlfriend material, damn right, momma! _But that's so not the point. With my mouth and eyes wide open, I just stare at my parents, disbelievingly. My father has squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. My mother on the other hand tells me to close my mouth before I catch flies with it, waves the Colonel's behavior off and pushes her husband out of my room. "So-rry fo-r th-at", I manage when I find my words again, a deep blush covering my cheeks. Leave it to my parents to embarrass me when I don't do it myself.

Cupping both of my cheeks this time, the brunette now lays a kiss on my lips that's a little more lingering than the first she gave me today. Last night, I protested when she wanted to kiss me until she told me that, even if she gets sick from it, she would always want to kiss me. "Nothing to apologize for", she whispers, her full lips still close to my mouth, our noses still touching. "Actually", she starts and pulls back an inch or two. "I wanted to talk with you about that whole topic."

I watch her intently. It's cute how she bites the left corner of her mouth and presses her lips together afterwards, looking for the right words. Seeing Callie like this is the most precious, most adorable thing. And it reminds me – every time – that she is, sometimes, just as insecure as I am.

Puffing out some air, the brunette takes my hands in her and says, "Arizona, we have only been dating for a couple of weeks. Or, weekends. But when you're with me, when _I am with you_, I feel so alive. You make me feel like a normal woman and like a queen at the same time. I know, _I understand_, that being with me can be intimidating. Everything and everyone around me sees only the actress and the singer. But you, from the very first evening, you see what so many people just don't get. _Me_. We have this connection and I really, _really_ like you. Would you, I mean, I would be very lucky if you would want to be my girlfriend."

And then silence wraps itself around us. Callie's hands start to fidget with my blanket as I, awestruck from her words, stare at her. _Say yes, you idiot!,_ my inner voice yells at me, but for the second time within five minutes, I am speechless. I can literally hear my heart pounding in my chest, drumming powerfully against its cage. That is so not what I have expected. Hoped for, yes. Dreamed of, oh, so many times. Anticipated, not really, or at least not so soon. "Call-ie, y-es", I beam at her, feeling my eyes start to glaze over with happy tears. Truthfully, every other answer would have not made any sense. Leaning in, I reconnect our lips in a soft kiss, smiling into it just like she does as I tangle my hands in soft dark tresses. _This is so freaking amazing. You got a girlfriend. Callie Torres, this wonderful woman is your girlfriend, Arizona._

When we part, she is still smiling and her cheeks are a little rosy. I really like this look on her. She gets the tray and puts it down on my legs, picking up one bowl herself. It looks good, so I try it too and I have to say, this soup is actually delicious. And the hot fluid feels good in my throat. After we ate, we talk for a little bit, or rather, she talks and invites me to her place for the weekend after Thanksgiving. Of course, spending the holiday itself with our respective family is important. But on Black Friday, I will be on the plane to LA, come what may. _"_What did you want to show me?", she questions after a while. I almost forgot about it, with my parents barging into my room. And suddenly, I'm not so sure anymore it's the right time. Which is ridiculous. She just asked me to be her girlfriend, which is a big step, and I am freaking out about this. "You don't have to", she says anew.

"W-ant to." Turning away from her to pull out the top drawer of my nightstand, I reach for the light brown envelope and lay it down in my lap, just where the tray has been before Callie put it down on the floor. It's heavy, heavier than I remember. But considering its length and all, it makes sense. "Open it", I encourage her.

Perfectly manicured eyebrows furrow as the brunette picks up the envelope and reaches inside the open lid. The edges of the book come into view and my hands start to shake. _Geez, Robbins, get your nerves under control. It's Callie, your girlfriend, for Christ's sake!_ "What is this?", she wonders and turns the book around, reading the title. "Two In A Million, by Arizona Robbins? Arizona, is this- did you- you wrote this?"

I nod. It's my baby. The one single idea I planned from the beginning to its end, I had a concept, a map for every character, every chapter, and every part of every chapter. But after I finished it, I never sent it out to publishing agencies. Only Anna and Teddy have read it. Anna has even proof-read it for me. And only Anna, Teddy and me have a copy. No one else has ever touched it or held it in their hands, until now, not even my brother and surely not my parents. I don't think my father knows of its existence and my mom only discovered it when it was delivered and I unwrapped it downstairs in the kitchen with her being present.

The sound of pages being turned rips me out of my thoughts and my eyes find deep brown orbs glued to the book's – _my story's_ – words. Not skimming. Reading. S_hit. Okay, Arizona. Don't panic. It's Callie, she's read your work before. _But when a minute or two ticks by and she doesn't stop reading, I rethink my decision. _No, you were right the first time around. This is different. You're allowed to panic! "_Cal- no.", I start and try to put my hand over the open book.

"Shsh", the Latina says and holds up her hand, continuing to read word after word. When she finally looks up, her eyes are shining. Delicate tan hands close the book and press it against her chest. "This is brilliant, Arizona. I want to read this. I have only read the first two pages and I want to know more about it. I want to know what happens. Please, let me read this."

Stunned, again, I don't know what to say, except for, "O-kay."

* * *

So, they are girlfriends, finally. That should take some of the insecurity off of Arizona's shoulders, right? But wait, there's still the Colonel. And Callie's parents and the media... oh yeah.


	24. Chapter 23

ALERT ALERT: I have not abandoned this story. I am super sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this. That wasn't my intention. I could go on and on how I haven't actually written anything since finishing TIAM and that I had started writing my new story, Burn With you, around September/October last year, but I don't want to bore you with my personal crap. Fact is, life is life and writing isn't my priority anymore, that's something (okay, someone) else now.

Anyway, I hope it won't be another three months until I can post the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Ashley, I told you I am basically off the grid for this weekend. I wanna spend my time with the people I care about and not waste it on reading scripts", Callie says into the phone while she paces back and forth in front of the door to the balcony, throwing me apologizing glances every now and then. She has her cellphone pressed between her right shoulder and ear as she tries to fix her earring on the other side. "No, Ashley", the brunette sighs and it seems like she wants to roll her eyes at the woman on the other end of the line. "If they want me to read the script, they can wait for another four days. I will be busy for the next few months shooting my next movie anyway. Why did you tell them we'd get back to them within this weekend?" Covering the bottom part of her phone with her hand, brown eyes find mine and Callie's mouths an 'I'm sorry' in my direction.

I wave it off, my eyes never leaving her. It's not her fault that her agent is very insistent and tries to get a hold of her for the umpteenth time today. And Callie didn't answer any of them except for that one call she's still having, wanting to have a stress free night once we leave the loft for our dinner date. Technically speaking, it will be our first dinner date outside of this place as girlfriends, or ever. Hell, it will be our first dinner at a restaurant since we first met. A dinner date that should have happened last weekend, had I not been sick. The antibiotics have worked their magic though, and she can finally take me out tonight. In public. Where people can recognize her. And I can openly admit that I am a little anxious. What if people approach her? What if those people ask who I am? What should I say? 'Arizona Robbins, her girlfriend, nice to meet you'? _You can't say that, Arizona. _Do I say anything at all?

"Ashley, no", Callie's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "For the hundredth time, I won't read the script over this weekend. I can start Sunday evening, if that makes you sleep tonight, but until then, I have better, more important things to do." Slipping into her high heels and straightening up again, the beautiful brunette glances at me and shoots me a wink with a killer smile. _Better things to do? Alright! _"I'll get back to you as soon as I finished the script. Enjoy your weekend." And then she simply ends the call. "I am so sorry about that, Arizona", she apologizes and steps forward, closing the gap between us. "You must think I put on the worst air of stars when I am talking to my agent. It's just that she won't understand any other way, she would have bugged me with it the whole evening and tomorrow as well as Sunday and I-"

Needing to stop her ramble, I crash my lips against hers and push my tongue into her mouth, effectively ending any chain of thoughts she could have had in her brain. _At least that's what happens to you any time she kisses you like that, Robbins. _My fingers weave through her silky hair without messing it up too much and when I pull away, I give her a dimpled smile. "You're not a stuck up, temperamental actress, I already know that." She is anything but that. "Where are you taking me?", I ask, changing the subject as Callie's breath evens out again.

A gorgeous, bright smile spreads over her whole face before she answers, "It's a surprise. You'll like it, though. Good drinks, amazing food, a really nice ambiance and there's the occasional live band playing in the background." I just watch her as she checks her appearance one last time in the mirror. To be honest, she could take me out to McDonald's or some sleazy dinner in the skimpiest part of LA and I wouldn't care. It's all about the company. Ruffling through her mane one last time, she eventually turns around and asks, "Are you ready?"

Not sure if I am dressed right for whatever place she has picked, but I guess I have to trust her earlier words about me looking perfect. Even though it is her who looks perfect. The black high-waist dress pants and the pale green blouselook amazing on her, her darker complexion creating an amazing contrast with the fabric of her top. Me? I am wearing a simple blue dress that doesn't show too much skin but just enough to tease her. I am really glad Teddy forced me to buy a couple of dresses whenever we went out shopping after I got back from traveling. That really comes in handy since I am with Callie. _But, do I look okay?_ "As ready as I'll ever be."

But before I can walk past her, I can feel her hand clasping around my wrist. It's a gentle touch, soft enough not to hurt me, but firm enough to really stop me. "You'll do great, Arizona." Her hand moves down to play with my fingers. "And if it gets too much or if you feel uncomfortable even for the shortest second, you can always tell me and we leave, okay?" I nod and squeeze her hand as she does the same to mine. A couple of seconds later, I am about to pull away, but this time, it's her who connects our lips. It's softer than the previous one we shared, reassuring in a way only she has the ability to do with just a single kiss. "Alright. George is waiting outside for us", she says, pecking my lips once more before disentangling herself from me to help me into my jacket.

"Thank you", I smile at her, securing the infinity scarf around my neck and tugging it under my jacket before zipping it up. A second round of bronchitis is definitely not something I need right now. There's so much law school stuff I still have to catch up with – and even though learning and staying on top of everything has never been a problem for me – the stack of books and notes does not need to grow higher.

Tanned fingers interlock with mine as we walk outside and towards the car. It's an act like that, something super simple like holding hands in public, that says so much. Despite the nerves and the fear about being with her where people can see us, the fact that she does not hide us, _doesn't hide me_, puts a huge smile on my face. Even as we get in the car it hasn't disappeared. On the contrary, when she places her hand on my thigh, it widens even more, dimples popping deep into my cheeks. You can do tonight, Arizona, when she's by your side.

* * *

"This is soooo good, Calliope", I say – her full first name leaves my lips more often now that she's my girlfriend - almost moan as the chocolate melts on my tongue and coats my taste buds. The amount of money – which is ridiculously high – they want for their five-star-restaurant food is so justified. The lamb I had was super soft and deliciously perfect with the sauce and the salad on the side. Callie's salmon was – according to her own words – the best she ever had and this dessert is heavenly amazing. Up until this very moment, my mom's chocolate soufflé was by far my favorite type of dessert, but it just got bumped to my second favorite one. "I wanna have this soufflé every day for the rest of my life. Oh wait", I start to correct myself, "I'd weigh two-hundred pounds within a week. I don't want that."

"You'd still be beautiful", the Latina remarks and takes my hand to lace our fingers openly and for everyone to see on top of the table. And even though the restaurant isn't crowded – there's another couple sitting three tables away from ours and what looks like a group of friends sits closer to the bar – I can feel my heartbeat quicken and my eyes widen. "Are you uncomfortable?", she asks, noticing my reaction and beginning to pull away.

Sensing that, I tighten the hold and stroke my thumb over hers. "I'm not. Just... surprised, I guess?" My gaze switches between our joint hands, her lips and those deep brown orbs that shimmer in the candle lights flickering on the table between us. "I didn't know what was allowed and what we couldn't do", I add, blushing as a bright smile appears on her face.

"Arizona", she addresses me and leans closer over the table after pushing her dessert aside, "just in case you forgot, you're my girlfriend. I may be in the spotlight every time I leave my house, but I would never, not in a million years, hide you or what I feel for you. If that would be my intention, I would not have asked you to be my girlfriend nor invited you out for dinner. Or at least, I would have spoken up from the start. Yes, my private life is my sanctum and I don't need people snooping around in it but you have my word that I don't want to hide us. Unless that is something you would want."

The grin on my face must be one of the brightest and at the same time, one of the most stupid ones I ever had. It should sink in, one of these days, and I am sure that it will and that I will actually understand that she is with me. But right now, not even a week after she has asked me to be officially her girlfriend, everything is still so new. "I don't want to hide us either", I reply, still smiling. I have never tried to hide my sexuality. And I sure as hell don't want to start doing so in my twenties.

"Good." There's a quick nod that follows her answer and then she finishes her dessert – strawberry-cheesecake with a touch of caramel sauce. Our eyes lock every now and then, stolen glances are exchanged back and forth as more and more food finds its way into our stomachs.

It's a comfortable silence. When I am not watching her, my eyes wander through the restaurant. Subconsciously, I am checking if somebody is watching her, watching _us_. I cannot believe that nobody came to our table and ambushed her. _It's called respect, Arizona. You didn't exactly fall into her arms the night you met, either. Well, not until she made the first move. _Because I know how to behave and you don't just walk up to someone and ask for their autograph.

"Have you ever given it a try?", Callie asks out of nowhere and chuckles when I just blink at her. She takes a sip of her wine and continues, my eyes never leaving her beautiful face. "I finished your book, Arizona. This is... magical. The love, the characters and what they go through. It's not packed with drama, but it doesn't need it. Just how you let the characters grow up, as individuals and as a group, it's amazing what you do with your words. So, my question is, have you ever sent it out to publishing agencies?"

Gulping, I avert my gaze. There was one time, a month right after I had finished it. After all the hard work was done, I worked even harder on it, fixed all the errors, edited words, read it at least a million times and then sent out one submission to one agency. The rejection stung and I never dared another attempt. "Kind of", I answer and stare at my plate. There's one last scoop of soufflé left, but I am full, close to exploding. "Once."

"You should try again, baby", she says and I instantly look up.

It's the first time she calls me that and in my stomach starts a hurricane of wild fluttering butterflies. It's a storm of emotions until I realize what she has said. "But they rejected me already", I whisper, shrugging my shoulders. When it comes to my writing, I feel more vulnerable than with anything else. Because if people criticize my writing, they also criticize the things I say and feel. "They didn't want it."

Dark brown eyes bore into my heart and soul as she puts her hand on top of mine. "You only need one. One single publisher out there that likes your story is enough. It might take time and it might be frustrating, but you should really put yourself and your words out there. Without trying, you already have a no for an answer. But imagine someone actually wants it? Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Beyond amazing", I agree. Nevertheless, I am fucking scared. I don't know how she does it, how she did not give up. Because after my first and last attempt to spread my feelers out, I just wanted to crawl under my blanket and stay there forever. That's why only Anna and Teddy have a copy. It's the reason why Two In A Million was locked up – not really, but in a way, it was – in my the drawer of my bedside table. "Can we talk about something else?", I ask.

"What do you say about leaving this place?", Callie asks, sensing the change of mood within me. "I'm sure I can think of a lot of better places for what I want to do to you than here at the restaurant. Namely my bedroom, living room, kitchen table..."

Her voice has literally dropped an octave and became hoarse as she breathed the words over the table separating us, leaving the rest to my imagination. My mouth goes dry and waters a second later. How can one woman be so sexy and persuading with a few very well chosen words? "Lead the way."

* * *

*BUZZ DING BUZZ* Groaning and with my eyes closed, I reach out my hand, patting over the surface of the nightstand. *BUZZ DING BUZZ* "What the-", I moan, sitting up a little. But before I can finish that sentence, my phone buzzes again, moving over the wooden bedside table. What time is it? Opening my eyes after rubbing them, I realize it's still relatively dark inside Callie's bedroom and only a little brighter outside. Furthermore, I am very much alone in this room. Who's trying to annoy me this early in the morning?

Grabbing my phone, I am ready to yell at the person who's calling me. But it's not an incoming call. It's text messages. Pictures Teddy sends me, to be exact. _Why is she up already?_ Clicking on the first, I am wide awake within an instant, my eyes almost bulging out of my head as I stare at the small screen. "What the... fuck?", I repeat, my cellphone once again chiming and buzzing in my hands. Another picture. Rapidly clicking my way through them, I start shaking my head. _This cannot be good._

"You're up. Good." Her voice startles me, I haven't heard her walking back into the bedroom. _And where has she been anyway? _"There's something you need to see", she starts, turning the iPad around to show me the headline of one of the tabloids. **CALLIE TORRES SPOTTED HAVING DINNER WITH BLONDE **_**WOMAN. **_Yep, I've seen this on my phone already. Switching to the next tabloid it reads **CALLIE TORRES **_**GAY!? **_With the question marks getting bigger and bigger.

_Shit! _This can't be good. If I am freaking out, then how must she be feeling about this. **WHO IS THE BLONDE WOMAN DATING CALLIE TORRES?** How do they even know we're dating? **WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS WOMAN KISSING HOT SHOT ACTRESS CALLIE TORRES? **Squinting my still slightly sleepy eyes at the pictures I spot one where she brushes a soft kiss on my lips. _Oh... that's how they know, Arizona._ I remember that kiss. It was slow. Tender, yet lingering. _Busted... _**CALLIE TORRES IN LOVE WITH A WOMAN?!** Fuck. It's a lot. It's everywhere, on every tabloid's front page, every catch line has her name in it. My head is spinning, the room around me is spinning. "Callie, I-"

"Don't", she stops me and holds up her right hand as she softly presses the fingertips of her left hand against my mouth. Lowering my head and chewing on the inside of my lip, I wait for her to end it. Which hurts. Already. We should have known this would happen. _You should have figured this would happen, Arizona. _I feel her thumb and index finger gently lifting my chin, looking me in the eyes as our gazes lock. "I told you I'm not hiding you. I am not ashamed of who I am nor who I am in a relationship with. I could have stayed in with you if that were the case. But it's not. And look at us. We look good, no, even great together", she jokes, her hand moving into my hair and brushing it out of my face. "Ashley called me earlier this morning, telling me that Ellen, Cristina and Izzie already handed in a request for me to be in their next show." _Please, don't go to Izzie_, I think to myself. When it comes to celebrity gossip, Izzie is the worst. "I gotta call her back within the next two hours to tell her which one I'd be on first. I already know what their questions will be, they'll be curious about you. There's only little information I will give them about your life, to protect you, but I. Am. Not. Hiding. Us", she says, emphasizing every word.

_So that's why she's been up. _My phone hasn't stopped buzzing and I can't help but roll my eyes at my best friend. Well, at least she knew about my relationship with Callie before today. I would have never heard the end of it if she would have gotten the news through the tabloids. 'You're on the freaking covers of every magazine, A!' "It's Teddy", I chuckle. "No idea why she is up, but she keeps sending me these pictures as well."

"It's everywhere. On TV, on the internet. Everybody probably knows by now." She looks at me and there's this warm smile on her face that I love so much. Even though her face is only illuminated by the iPad's screen shining up from its spot in my lap, I can see her beauty. She's radiating, any time of the day, whether it's wild bed-hair tugged into a messy ponytail or the most perfect hairdo. "How do you feel?"

"It's a lot", I exhale, giving her a lopsided smile, "to take in." _Well, duh, Arizona. _I mentally slap my forehead. "I kind of had the small hope that we would fly under the paparazzi's radar for a few more weeks. Not that I mind that people know. To be honest, I feel like I want to shout it from the rooftops, and I am normally not a person who seeks publicity like that. But people actually should know so they don't think about hitting on you. Still, I didn't think it would go from zero to one-thousand within one night, I guess."

Chuckling, the brunette nudges my nose with hers. "You're adorable when you ramble", Callie grins at me before placing her lips against mine. "Mhmm, super adorable." Without much effort, she pushes me back onto the mattress and slides on top of me, her hips immediately rolling into mine. Full lips take mine in a more passionate kiss as her right hand travels down my body, gliding under the fabric of my panties with practiced ease.

"Calliope", I moan against her lips, my body bucking to the rhythm of her hand. Fuck, she has me wet and ready to go within seconds. How does she do this?

I can feel her lips curl into a smile as she tears her mouth away from mine and moves up to my ear. "I like the way my name sounds coming from your lips. It actually makes me like it, especially when it comes with a moan", she whispers, her tongue tracing the shell of my ear just as she finishes her sentences. Kissing down to my neck, the Latina finds that one spot that always makes me weak in the knees as if she had been doing it for years now. "You're getting wet, Arizona. It's so hot." And with that, everything I feel, everything I know, it's her. Callie consumes me completely and I would never dream about fighting it.

* * *

AN2: Everybody was waiting for this, right? Will Arizona be able to handle it? How will the people around her react? Will it cause trouble in paradise? Stay tuned to find out :)

p.s. thoughts?


	25. Chapter 24

AN: I'm gonna apologize in advance for this chapter. Something feels wrong with it, but apparently, I am not smart enough to know how to fix this.

* * *

I am back in school, currently packing up my backpack after my 10am class - Poverty, Human Rights, and Development with Professor Bailey. She is definitely one of my favorite professors. If I would like law school just a tad bit more, and if there wasn't a certain Latina I want to spend my weekends with, I'd apply for one of her open positions as a TA. Nevertheless, today, during her lecture - even though she is one of the few who usually manages to keep my attention on the class' topic – I couldn't help but check my cellphone every five minutes. And if I wasn't checking my phone or answering Callie's and Teddy's texts, I was lost in my daydreams. Sitting in the last row makes it easy for me to zone out every once in a while. But to be honest, after sitting through two hours of Comparative Online Privacy – my 8am class, and now this, I am already ready to go home. Or even better, fly back to LA to spend more time with Callie. Yesterday and Saturday have been... interesting, to say the least. There have been countless of calls Callie had to take and answer – so much for being off the grid – and then there has been Teddy and her bombarding questions the second I hurried out of the airport to get away from the strangers. People actually recognized me from those tiny pictures in the tabloids and followed me. One even wanted to take a selfie with me. _S__uper scary! _I am not someone who gets asked to take selfies with. It felt so weird to _be _asked, even though it was a very polite young man.

Zipping up my backpack, I'm just about to slide out of the seat as a voice, accompanied with a loud bang as she smacks the latest gossip magazine on my table, stops me. "So this is why you shut me down?" I jump a little in my seat, hitting my knee against the underside of the table. Looking up, there is a brunette standing next to me with barely one foot between us. "You're banging Callie Torres!?"

My eyes shoot open, glaring at her for a moment before I reply harshly, "Would you please lower your voice?" With all the hustle and bustle of people around us moving, it seems like nobody has heard her. _Thank God. _My eyes glance at the magazine on the table, the cover showing the chaste kiss Callie and I shared after dinner. "This is none of your business... uhm" _Crap, Robbins, think. Light brown hair, freckles. You've talked to her before. Think, think, think, crap! _I'm not bad with names, at all. I actually make a point in remembering people's names once they introduced themselves to me, it makes them feel important. _July... no. Ashley? No, that's Callie's assistant. Stacey? St-something. Stella? Stephanie, bingo! _"Stephanie."

"Wow, you remember my name", she snorts and I am seriously lost at what I did to her to react that way. _Maybe she likes Callie as well? But she said you shut her down. Did she ask you out? _"So? Is it true? Are you banging Callie freaking Torres?" Since she hasn't lowered her voice one bit, I notice a few heads turning around and staring at us - _or you, Arizona - _and I avert my gaze from the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie." _Why are you apologizing? _It slowly comes back to me. I wasn't even completely certain whether she was flirting with me or not. "Look, what I do in my free time and whoever I see, it's really nothing you should be concerned about. So, what do you say to leaving it at that?" That was good, right? Polite, but it got the point across... I think? God, this is getting too much, already. _You need to toughen up, Robbins. If you want to keep being with your girlfriend, you really need to get used __to __this stuff._

She lets out a laugh that sounds more like a bark and I can't help but blink in confusion. "You do realize that you are nothing compared to her and that once she's done playing with you, she will throw you away and jump to the next adventure."

Well, at least she hasn't mentioned anything about Callie's sudden outing. But, what the heck is happening here? At first I thought she was mad at me for not giving her a chance, or whatever. But this really looks like she has the hots for my girlfriend. Which somewhat irks me, but it's no news that my girlfriend is a hot shot actress and singer. Standing up, I give her a hard glare. I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. While my father has always taught me and brother to never back down from a fight – instead we should hit hard and hit fast so we'd only have to hit once, verbally or literally – she is not worth it. My mother, on the contrary, has always told us to be the bigger person if we can, so that's exactly what I'm doing as I leave her standing there.

"Don't come running towards me when she lets you fall!" is what she yells after me and I can't help but wonder if I gave her any kind of reason to think that I'd be interested in her. After all, that one little conversation where she asked me out for coffee was all the interaction we shared, ever. But even if I did, this is not – in no constellation - an acceptable way to talk about my girlfriend.

Shaking my head, I make my way out of the auditorium so fast, that I literally bump into my best friend, butting our heads together. "Ouch, damn it, Teds", I laugh. "If that's going to bruise, I blame you", I add, sticking out my tongue and she mirrors my teasing. No one said I have to act like an adult all the time. "Coffee break?" Whenever we don't have a class around noon, we always use those two for a coffee – and sometimes even lunch - break and to catch up. It's our little break from life that started way back in high school. If she isn't busy making out with Henry nowadays, that is.

"Always", she agrees and links her right arm with mine as we walk through the corridors, passing crowds of students and two of my teachers. "You always had the ability to make heads turn, but I think they are staring for a different reason today", Teddy giggles and drags me along as I try to keep my eyes locked to the ground, hiding the redness that creeps into my cheeks. "And you've never been shy about the reaction you have on other people."

"This is not funny, Teds." Even though she is right. I used to be flirty with women when we went out and I sure enjoyed the effect I could have on them if I wanted to. But being the center of attention is not really my favorite thing. "People stare at me, all the time. I never believed the stats that said almost every third person reads at least one gossip magazine a week, but I guess they were right." Admittedly, the news of Callie Torres dating would make me look into one as well if I would not know firsthand who she is dating.

"Well", my best friend starts as she opens the door to the small coffee shop that is just around the first corner of the campus, "you better get used to it. After all, you're dating one of the most famous people in the world", she says, practically ripping the words out of my head. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Sitting down, I hang my jacket over the back of my chair and loosen the scarf around my neck. My throat is still a little sore and I can't risk missing any more classes. I'd be up to my neck in workloads of law school stuff if that would happen. "Of course I knew this." Callie had warned me, had told me the possibilities of what could happen when we go public. But I think she hadn't expected for it to be like this. "But I don't like living in the closet", I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

Squinting her eyes at me, Teddy grabs the menu – although she and I, we both know she will probably order the usual, a hot caramel coffee – and leans closer. "Tell me, did you force Callie out of the closet?"

Telling her that I would never do that and how she's really lucky that I am not a violent person, I stop talking about my girlfriend when the waiter arrives to take our order. "I just really didn't expect it to be everywhere." Seeing myself on the cover of a magazine is surreal. "I thought that, maybe, the paparazzi wouldn't spot us on our first night out and that maybe, just maybe, we could be a normal couple on a normal date."

She opens her mouth to take a deep breath and I just know she's about to give me one of her best-friend-speeches, as my phone flickers up, indicating an incoming call from my favorite singer. Giving me a knowing look, my best friend silently tells me to answer the phone, so I do. "Hey you", I say, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible as I control the hurricane of butterflies in my stomach. That feeling will never get old. "How's your day going?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you", she replies, sincere evident in her voice. "How are you holding up? I'm sorry you have to go through this alone. I wish I could be by your side." Yesterday, before I left, she told me that she is a little worried how I would handle the sudden attention. "Any unwelcome incidents?"

Smiling, I force myself to push that little scene Stephanie tried to cause aside – and since I am still not sure if this was about me or her, I don't tell her about it. "I'm good. People stare, let them stare. They are just jealous", I joke to cover my insecurities. Really, brushing it off kind of helps. "How is your day?"

"Hectic", she laughs. "My phone hasn't stopped ringing since eight this morning and the only two pleasant calls where the one with my parents and ours. Thank God me liking women isn't news to them. That would have been a shock and my mom would probably have a heart attack." We have talked about her parents – super religious people, by the way – before, and how she had a talk with them about her sexuality. I can say that I am gay, whereas Callie always says that she falls in love with the person's character and not with their gender. I think it's admirable, to be so at ease with yourself. But I am also super glad she prefers my female curves over male muscles. And I can so relate to that favoritism. "Hold on, Ashley calls me again. Can I call you back?"

"Of course." But before I can get my whole sentence out there, I hear the line going dead and I can't keep that groan inside. "Ugh. I really wish we were a normal couple."

"You are a normal couple, A. Yes, one half of your relationship has walked down a lot of red carpets, takes baths in the spotlight instead of the sunlight, and enjoys giving public concerts to numerous fans. But in the end, you're two people who love each other." Love. It's a little bit too soon to think about that word, isn't it? But even the slightest possibility of Callie loving me sounds so very wonderful. "And that is what matters the most."

Wow. _Seriously, wow. _I am a little baffled by Teddy's words. Not that she isn't one to have a deep conversation with, or that I thought she would belittle my relationship or feelings for Callie – after all, a few weeks ago, I was a hardcore Callie Torres fan. But what she just said, wow. "I- thank you, Teds." Shortly after that, our food and coffee is brought to our table and we dive in. I ask her some questions about her and Henry, definitely enjoying doing the asking for a change.

But before we know it, our break is up and we both have to head back to our classes. We part, Teddy goes left to her creepy anatomy classes and I turn right, going back to the boring load of laws and crimes. Checking my phone once again, I see an email from one of my most loyal fanfiction readers, asking me for an update. Ever since I met Callie, I kind of neglected all of my unfinished stories. And I do feel bad about it. But with everything I have on my plate for school and my promise to my dad to stay on top of everything, and seeing my girlfriend on the weekends, my passion has been on the back burner for quite some time now. Add to it, that it feels weird to write about _her_, I am really lacking in the update department. _Maybe today_, I think to myself and sigh, sending a quick reply to the reader.

_BANG!_

And then everything happens so fast. Suddenly, people are running past me, screaming and crying in panic and I have no idea what is actually happening. There are two more loud bangs and my face goes blank at the realization of what that sound was. A gunshot. A shooter. My brain tells me to run, but my legs are frozen and my feet don't move. I am pushed and stumbled into by my fellow students, almost knocked over by their force, but nothing has the power to rip me out of my stupor as my eyes stare right at the shooter. _RUN, ARIZONA, RUN! _The next person runs into me with such vigor that it actually pushes me over and kicks my cellphone out of my hand, its shattering drowned by the noise around me.

"YOU ALL RUINED ME AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!", I hear the deep voice of the shooter yell, his face remains hidden behind the hood of his sweater as he stands still. I can see a guy lying on the ground, not moving. Another girl is motionless only a few feet away from me. Are they _dead? Fucking run, Arizona! _I feel like it's just me and the shooter now, none of us making a move until he starts getting closer, walking up to me. Quickly rising to my feet, I dart towards the nearest door, fumbling with the handle as the sound of another shot fills the air and then all I feel is pain, crying out as it rips through me like nothing I have ever experienced. With my last rational thought, I rip the door open, lock it behind me and slide onto the ground, the adrenaline still pumping through me until everything goes black.

* * *

Oh oh?

I know this was - mainly - a filler. I still hope you could find at least something you liked. And I told you we were about to face some drama.


	26. Chapter 25

AN: Hey guys, I'm super sorry I left you hanging and waiting with a cliffhanger. That wasn't my intention. I've started this story to challenge myself, to only have Arizona's thoughts, feelings, whatever. But with every chapter I find it harder not to have Callie's side and inner monolouges as well. I will continue the story how I started it, and I will finish it. It just might take me a little longer to update sometimes... so, just stay with me?

Thank you guys for reading!

* * *

Suddenly waking up as a strong surge of pain shoots through my left thigh, followed by the pounding in my head, I try to get my breathing and racing heart under control. _Geez, that was a bad dream. Like, really bad. The worst you had in quite a while. So real. And why are you sitting on the damn ground, Robbins? _It takes me a moment to realize that I am in fact not in my room, that the floor beneath me is too cold and hard and that the agonizing sting in my leg is not the distant memory of an awful dream, but the harsh reality. There was a shooter. My eyes snap open as it hits me. People screaming. My cellphone on the floor, shattered to pieces. More gunshots. Coming face to face with a freaking shooter. The pain in my leg until everything around me went black.

Looking down, I see that my jeans is covered in blood. "Shit." Where did it hit me? I check my leg. There's no exit wound. I've seen a lot of medical shows and documentaries to understand that the bullet must still be inside my thigh. And there is so much blood. "Shit shit shit." As I press my hands over the wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding as best as possible, dizziness creeps up on me. Adrenaline, shock and the blood loss are fighting inside me. _Stay awake, Arizona. Stay awake. _But it seems like I can't, I'm almost fading. My head spins, my eyes become heavy. Nobody knows I'm in here. If I don't draw attention, I'll might bleed to death before someone will find me. _Keep it together, Robbins. _I'm not leaving this world before I get the chance to tell Callie how I feel about her.

Not knowing whether the shooter is still around or not, I still take the chance and reach for the door handle, trying to pull myself up with its help. My hand, wet and bloody from covering my thigh, slips and I crash back onto the floor, hearing my own voice as I cry out in pain. "Damn it. Come on!" Once again pushing myself up while not putting too much weight on my left leg, I pull myself into a standing position just as the sound of another three guns being fired reaches my ears. Fuck. Is he still out there? _How long have you been out, A? _And then I can hear it again.

BANG BANG

Losing my balance, I fall forward, crashing headfirst against the hard frame of the door. The second my forehead collides with the sharp corner, I hiss out and slide down onto the floor again. Before blackness welcomes me like an old friend, my last thought is Callie. Beautiful, kind, amazing Callie.

* * *

"Oh God, she's waking up", I can hear my mother's worried voice as I slowly come back to my senses, groaning in pain as I try to move. Shit. _Why is there so much pain? _With my eyes still closed, I don't know where I am, but I can smell that I am not at home nor at Callie's. The scent is unfamiliar, kinda sterile. There's always the delicious smell of awesome food filling my parents' house from whatever momma makes. And Callie's loft smells like her, like home. _Where am I? _"Arizona? Honey, can you hear me? Come on, open those eyes."

"Barbara, the doctor said not to force her. She hit her head real bad and she has just gone through surgery", my father says calmly and in a low voice, close to whispering but not quiet enough to call it that. "She'll wake up when her body is ready."

My body is ready. But wait. Surgery? What the heck are they talking about? And what is covering my head? _Well, whatever it is, it does explain why you feel like you were run over by a herd of zebras. _Finally I manage to let my eyes flutter open and I am immediately blinded by the fluorescent lighting coming from the ceiling. It's so bright in here and added to my vision which is a little blurry, it's hard to make out where I am. But after a few seconds have passed, I can see my parents standing close to me. _Whoa, you actually are in a hospital bed, Arizona. _"M-om?", I ask, my voice coming out super raspy. When was the last time I had something to drink or to eat? As if sensing this, my mother holds a cup filled with – what looks like – water and a straw in it against my lips. Taking a few sips, I let the cool liquid sooth my throat. _That feels like heaven. _"Mom, where am I?"

"Don't you remember, sweetie?", she asks, blue eyes identical to mine staring at me, but I am still drowsy and it feels as if there's a blank page in my head. When I slowly shake my head, my parents fill me in on what has happened, giving me every information they got from the news while waiting for me to be wheeled out of surgery and to wake up. It comes back to me and I cannot believe I am the victim of a madman on a rampage. It's crazy. And scary. And I honestly don't think I am comprehending all of it right now. It's just so surreal. Things like this happen way too often, but you never think you will experience such a traumatic event until you actually live through the nightmare. "They had to extract the bullet and stitched up your head as well while you were under anesthetic. We were all so worried, sweetie", my mother concludes and squeezes my hand just as the door swings open and a certain brunette actress walks in, carrying at least two flower bouquets and a big stuffed teddy bear.

My dad puts his arm around my mother and winks at me, "We'll leave the two of you alone for a bit. Callie, I trust you don't put any stress on my daughter? She needs to rest. And don't let her move too much, the doctor said she has to be cautious with her concussion. Come on, Barb, I want some coffee." _So that's why your head hurts._

"Of course not, Sir", she answers immediately and smiles at me before she puts the gifts down on the table close to the bed. "I don't want her to be in pain." I have no idea what happened while I was in surgery or whenever Callie got here, but my dad obviously likes her. _Memo to yourself, ask your girlfriend what she said to your father. _The brunette grabs a chair and pushes it closer to the bed before sitting down and taking my hand in hers when we are alone. Relief is detectable on her face, just like it was on my parents' faces. "I'm so glad that you're alive. When I saw it on the news and couldn't reach you, I just had to make sure you're okay. Well... as okay as you can be with a bullet in your leg. How did that even happen?"

Her thumb strokes over the back of my hand and her eyes have never averted from my gaze. Her rambling is so adorable – which usually isn't a word I use to describe Callie – but it is in fact one of the cutest things I ever had the pleasure to witness. Telling her what I remember, I watch as horror washes over her face and a few gasps leave her gorgeous lips. "I'll be alright", I tell her and give her a full-dimpled smile. Yes, I am in a lot of pain right now. But it could be worse, couldn't it? I mean, I could be dead, so I am more than okay with being in pain. I wonder who got me out of the auditorium? I thought I was alone in that room. "When can I leave the hospital? They don't want me to stay over night, do they?", I ask.

There's a sudden sympathy in her eyes and I already know the answer before a single word is spoken. "The doctor said he wants you to stay at least one night. You have a concussion from when you hit your head and he wants to check the stitches in the morning, see if everything looks good. He may discharge you tomorrow, baby. So, if everything goes well, it's just one night. It's probably for the better. No dealing with the world outside for another day. And I promise you I'll stay until the nurses kick me out. I'll be at the hotel for the night and then I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good", I nod. "I need to get a new cellphone as soon as possible. Mine is irreparably broken... I think?" At least that's what it sounded like as it crashed to the ground. And I didn't pick it up anyway, so it's either still somewhere on school property, or in the Nirvana of dead cellphones.

Leaning closer, soft lips connect with my own and I sigh into the kiss, smiling when she doesn't pull away immediately, but lets the contact linger for a few seconds. I miss those lips. Whenever I am not with her, I miss everything about her. Her perfume, her looks she gives me, her laughter, her lips, the scent of her hair. Just, everything. Eventually pulling back and brushing her hand through my hair, she says, "Don't worry about that."

"O-kay", I reply with a yawn, suddenly feeling super tired and exhausted. Probably the aftermath of everything that has happened today, and the stress my body has already gone through. I want to fight it, but Callie tells me to get some rest and lowers the upper part of the mattress a bit to make it more comfortable for me. Before I fall into a deep slumber, the last thing I hear is her voice, promising me she'll still be here when I wake up again. Too tired to answer anymore, I just listen to her voice. It's soothing, and warm, and I hear every word she says until sleep takes over.

* * *

When I wake up again, the ache in my head feels noticeably less strong than it was before I fell asleep. It's still pounding like crazy, but the pain in my thigh probably outweighsmy throbbing forehead. _Can I have something against the pain, please?_ "You're still here", I whisper sleepily as I open my eyes and find my girlfriend still – or again? - sitting in the uncomfortable looking plastic hospital chair, reading a book. She looks utterly gorgeous doing something so simple and my mind readily jumps to visions of a future together with her, with both of us lying in bed and reading books before going to sleep after a long day of work. "You're beautiful", I breathe out and stare at her lips as they twitch upwards into a magical smile.

"Thank you", she replies and blushes a little. It's rare. Usually her natural tan covers reddening cheeks, but under the bright light of the ceiling lamp, it is visible. I like it. _Scratch that, you love it, Arizona_, I correct myself. Because it's an effect I have on her. Placing the book on the bedside table next to the two vases filled with flowers – she must have done that while I was asleep – she moves closer. "You're just as beautiful yourself." And within the span of a minute, she evens the score, turning my cheeks a deep shade of red with just her words. Even though I know I'm not pretty right now, with my hair bloody and a band aid covering my forehead, she makes me feel like the most beautiful person on earth. "You know you didn't have to get shot, right? If you want to see me, you can just say so. I would hop on my dad's private jet within a heartbeat", she jokes but goes back to being serious real quickly. "How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

Moving my leg and head a bit, I groan out. Yep, more pain. "It's... uncomfortable", I reply. _You're a liar, Arizona._ It's not exactly lying, though. It's downplaying the truth so I don't sound like a wimp or a cry-baby. At least, that's what I tell myself. But yeah, I could honestly need a dose of whatever they can give me. And soon. Or I might actually start to cry. _But wait. Private jet?! _I know Callie comes from a very wealthy family but that is definitely something I have to ask her about. Not now. It's not a conversation we need to have in a hospital room where there are people passing by or coming to the duffle bag that sits by the second plastic chair as I sit up just a little bit, I ask, "What's that?"

Before Callie replies, she helps me to sit up straighter than before and fluffs up the pillow so I can sink back into it. "Your parents brought some clothes for you while you were asleep. Whatever you were wearing today, it's bloodstained and they had to cut open the left leg of your pants", she explains. "They told me they'll stop by again around dinner time, which I guess is in an hour or two and-"

But her words are interrupted as a rather young looking doctor in light green scrubs and a lab coat walks in. Is he even allowed to practice medicine? _Shut it, Arizona, that's not nice._ "Ms... Robbins?", he asks, checking the charts as he walks further into the room. "I'm doctor Renner and I was ordered to check you pupillary reflex and get back to the neuro surgeon, see if we need to run more tests or if discharging you tomorrow is still an option." While speaking, he has barely looked up from the charts in his hands. He seems nervous. "Are you feeling any nausea?" Shaking my head in response, I let him check my eyes with the little flashlight. "Any pain?"

I nod. It's getting worse with every passing moment. "So, what's the damage, doc?", I ask, choosing humor to cover it up. "Please tell me I can leave tomorrow if the stitches look okay." Feeling Callie squeeze my hand, I relax a little. But I really don't want to stay in the hospital longer than necessary.

For the first time since entering the room – aside from the few minutes he flicked his flashlight to and from my eyes – Dr. Renner looks at me when he answers, "Well, I still have to show the results to the on call neuro surgeon, but everything looks good to me. The concussion will most likely cause a headache for the next few days, but your eyes react just as they should. I'll send someone in for the pain in a bit. Have a good day, Ms. Robbins."

And before I can even wonder whether he does not know who my girlfriend really is because his nose was stuck in countless of medical books over the last years, or if he was just a respectful human being, the door flies open again and my best friend walks in, "What the hell, A! I was worried sick about you. I called you a million times and only got your voice mail. It took ages to catch your mother on the land line to find out where you are and that you are still alive but got freaking shot. And then I had to elbow my way through a crowd of people just outside of the hospital. Seriously, you could have- whoa!" She stops dead in her tracks, finally noticing Callie sitting next to me.

Staring at Teddy for a few seconds and then looking at Callie who presses her lips tightly together so she doesn't start to laugh, I try very hard to hold it in as well. It's not a funny situation. If the roles were reversed, I would be worried like crazy about my best friend as well. Frankly though, her appearance is pretty comical right now, with her hair disheveled and her clothes wet from the pouring rain.

The beautiful brunette rises from the chair and holds her hand out to introduce herself as my girlfriend. Teddy is still dumbfounded, even as she runs her fingers through her damp hair, trying to fix it as best as she can. It takes her a moment before she snaps out of it. I get it though; I think my first reaction to standing so close to Callie wasn't any different. _Yup, her sweet smelling perfume hypnotized you. _Not to mention her beautiful deep brown eyes and her megawatt smile. Those curves. Her glowing skin. _Don't go there right now, Robbins._ "Teddy, Arizona's best friend", I hear the other blonde in the room say before she gives the Latina a firm handshake. It looks like she's puffing out her chest too, pretending to be protective of me.

And that's the moment I lose it. Nobody needs to protect me from Callie. "Teds, really?", I ask her incredulously, looking at the ridiculousness she's putting on. The chuckles rip through my whole body, causing me to moan in pain and my face contorts as I move my leg and then my head too fast. "Damn. When will I get something for the pain?"

"Shall I ask a nurse what's taking so long?", Callie offers, even though she just sat down again. She starts to move but I clasp my hand around her wrist and stop her. Yes, I want pain meds, but they will probably make me sleepy again, and I don't want to fall asleep again. Not yet. So I tell her to wait. "Okay."

"So, what's with the crowd outside?", I ask, breathing through the pain. If I don't concentrate on it, if I can distract myself somehow, I can handle it a little longer. And a crowd outside of the hospital is definitely something that has the power to keep my mind occupied. "Are they here because of the shooting?"

"Or because of us", Callie cautiously chimes in and I stiffen for a moment, immediately thinking about the stunt Stephanie pulled this morning. Can it be? Are they really here because of us? _It's a possibility, Arizona,_ I remind myself. "I'm not saying they are, Arizona", she instantly tries to comfort me. I am still getting used to people knowing about us. _And you don't really know if they know who you are. _"I'm just saying they could be. Paparazzi work as fast as any other journalist - or maybe even faster. Just because they make money with juicy stories doesn't mean they don't do their work correct and fast."

Teddy puts the bag that contains my clothes and hopefully toiletries on the ground and sits down on the chair. "Whatever their reason is, there's also a line of doctors and nurses shooing them away whenever they try to enter the hospital. I had to convince them that I am here to visit a friend and not a story-hungry journalist. I guess the worried look and the lack of a camera helped", she chuckles and Callie's laughter echoes off the walls right after.

After that, we fall into an easy conversation. It's really good to see my girlfriend and best friend seeming to get along really well. Not that I would have expected anything else. Callie is an amazing person, very humble, kind and lovable. And Teddy, even with her bad habit of talking faster than her brain thinks sometimes, is just as amazing.

Finally, a nurse comes in and puts another dose of morphine – that's what she says at least – through the IV connected to the back of my hand and it doesn't take long before it kicks in. My eyelids become heavy and it gets harder to follow the conversation until I eventually give in and succumb to the fatigue. _Your body probably needs the rest, A._

* * *

So, Teddy met Callie. And is the crowd of paparazzi there because of Arizona or because of the shooting? What do you think?


	27. Chapter 26

AN: s/o to all of you who review, to all of you who fave and follow, to all silent readers out there! To all of you who enjoy this story enough to be patient with me and the updates. And a big shout out to my beta! Thank you, all of you!

* * *

I hate, hate, hate hospitals. The sterile walls and hallways, the smell of sanitizer everywhere around me and most of all, the quietness. No words can describe how grateful I was that staying more than one night in the hospital room wasn't necessary. I was ready to leave the moment I woke up! Yes, I had Callie's amazing company and Teddy was there too for a while, so at least, I wasn't alone and bored. But still. The relief I felt when the doctor discharged me after rounds yesterday morning was one of the best things ever. It was only topped by my girlfriend's surprise, that I would be staying with her in Miami and that we would take her father's private jet. Now, I don't consider myself as someone who needs luxury. I don't need all the money in the world or the most fanciest car or the newest and most expensive cellphone to be happy. But traveling with a private jet, with the possibility to elevate my injured leg whenever I wanted, it has some perks. _It felt like heaven, Arizona. _Cuddling with Callie and stealing kisses every now and then was literally the icing on the cake for that plane ride. A girl could get used to that. _Having more time with Callie is definitely something you could get used to._

The actress has been nothing but amazing ever since we left the hospital. She's sitting next to me in another lounge chair on the wide open porch that leads into the backyard of her family's residence in Miami, going over the script for her upcoming movie and highlighting her lines. With her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, sunglasses shielding her beautiful eyes and her long, dark brown waves let down, she looks utterly amazing. So mesmerizing that I cannot stop looking at her. She is breathtakingly stunning.

"Stop staring", Callie comments with a smile and I blush a little. _Busted, Robbins_. "I can't concentrate when you look at me like that. It's like I know you're watching me and then I want to look at you, too, but it makes me lose my focus." Her voice is soft, letting me know she's not mad. She puts the script on the small table to her right side and leans over. "Also, it looks like you want to eat me…", she jokes. "And in return, it makes me want to eat you."

Choking on the water that I took a sip of, I blush even harder after the coughing fit is over. She's got a point. Ever since she and I had sex for the first time together, I am nearly constantly thinking about being intimate with her. I think about her body against mine, her hand between my legs or my face nestled between her thighs. _You got it bad, Arizona. _"I am really glad that I get to spend more time with you", I say. It's not that I am thankful for the killing spree that happened, or for getting shot. On the contrary, especially when the effect of the pain meds fades. But there won't be any law classes for the upcoming two weeks and Dr. Renner told me I could get the check up on the stitches at any other hospital as well. So, why stay home with my parents when I could be with my girlfriend instead? Even if she has work to do.

"I'm glad I can be here for you", the brunette states before closing the gap between us and placing a tender kiss on my lips. "Mhmm", she hums, "you taste like cappuccino." S_he still tastes better._ A tongue peeks out and Callie licks her lips and all I can do – again – is stare. Damn, this woman. "Oh good, he's here", she says when the doorbell rings and gets up. It was barely audible all the way out here and if we would have been talking, we surely would have missed it. _Hell, you definitely missed it._

"Who's here?", I ask quickly, but Callie has alreadywalked back into the house. Glancing at my crutches, I roll my eyes at the offending objects. _Fucking, useless crutches. _I am an almost hopeless case when it comes to walking with them. From my hospital room down to the cab waiting, I was sitting in a wheelchair, hospital policy. Through the airport and especially through security check I struggled a lot. _Keeping your balance on one leg and clinging onto two metal sticks on both sides is easier said than actually done. _And when we got here, George carried me inside. As embarrassing as it sounds, it was such a relief for my hands. "Callie?" A few minutes later the gorgeous brunette comes back with a white paper bag in her left hand. Has she ordered food? I am not even hungry. "Callie?", I ask again but I don't get a response.

Instead, she turns around and smiles brightly at me before she flops down onto the chair, placing the bag right next to her feet. _Her 'flopping down' is probably more graceful than your usual walking, let alone walking with the crutches._ I watch her every move as she starts to unload what is inside the bag and my eyes go wide with every single box she places on the foot of the lounge chair. That is definitely not take-out dinner... "So, I know we've talked about this at the hospital, but-", she begins and I instantly feel the need to interrupt her.

"Yes we did. And I told you I can buy a new cellphone with my own money." Realizing that my words came out harsher than I intended, I lock my eyes with hers and add in a softer voice, "Callie, I... you really don't have to buy me a new cellphone. I can afford that myself." We have talked about it at the hospital – at length. I'm not worried about her thinking she has to buy me. We both know that I am not with her for the money or the fame. But I don't want other people to give even the smallest reason to assume any of that crap. It's the same with the plane tickets.

"I know that", she says immediately and holds her hands up to defend her gesture. "And it's not like I am doing this because you don't have the money. I know you have savings and everything. Even though I will never agree with you spending all your savings for plane tickets, I know that you want to be independent and I respect that. But please, let me do this, for you, for us. You can't just walk into a store with your crutches and buy a new phone." She's got a point here. I would probably crash to the floor before I make it to the store. "And I don't like not being able to get a hold of you. Been there, done that and it wasn't a good feeling." Pausing, Callie purses her lips and chews on the inside. She looks hurt and concerned. I can understand where she's coming from, at least a little bit. "Look, to spare us from any more paparazzi, I had George pick up a few of the latest phones for you to pick one. Heck, maybe I keep one myself. And the rest will go back to the store. Don't look at the price tags, don't think about the money. Think about it as something that I, as your girlfriend, want to give to you because it means I can text and call you whenever I have a free minute."

Despite wanting to shut her offer down and still insisting on buying one myself, I do my best trying to comprehend her train of thought. If I were in her shoes, I would most likely do the same. "You couldn't get a hold of me", I repeat her words in a quiet voice, wondering how she really felt. She's right here with you, y_ou could just ask her._ So that's what I do, "How... was it?"

"It was horrible, Arizona", Callie admits, glancing at the sealed boxes and then chocolate brown eyes once again lock with mine. She takes my hand and tanned fingers play with mine when she continues, "I was so worried about you. It was all over the news. People running around, people screaming, the SWAT Team. Everything was everywhere. And you didn't pick up your phone. I know it wasn't your fault. And after hearing what you told me, you probably wouldn't have been able to answer my call anyway. But if you would have had your cellphone, you could have called for help. You could have called me or your parents or freaking 911. I just want you to be safe."

Tilting my head to the side, I keep my eyes on her, squinting them a little bit as I replay her words in my head. I did have a cellphone until it crashed on the floor, so is that really a valid point? "But I am okay", I assure her. "My head doesn't hurt anymore." Thank God the throbbing ache is gone. "And my leg will be fine." Giving her a full-dimpled smile, I hope I can take her worries away. When she doesn't say anything, I ask, "Wait. Is this about the paparazzi?" Leaving the hospital was a rough walk. Someone leaked the big news that Callie Torres was inside the Seattle Grace Hospital, so naturally, every journalist assumed she was there because of someone else. And then, when trying to get out of the building, we were literally ambushed by questions and people trying to take pictures. I found some of them on the internet earlier when I did some browsing. But this time, I knew it would happen, so it wasn't as shocking as the first time. "Calliope, I can handle that. I'm a big girl", I say with a wink.

"I know that, Arizona. Honestly, I think everything plays into it. If you want to put your foot down on paying for the phone yourself, I won't keep you from it. But, if you want to, you can just pick one and say thank you." The underlying, indifferent sound in her voice is new to me. Maybe it's all the stress and pressure. Both of us have had a lot of this within the last couple of days. And Callie has her interview with Ellen tomorrow, so maybe that weighs heavy on her shoulders, too. Coming out to everyone at the same time isn't something I would take lightly.

I lock my eyes with hers again and say, "Thank you", before squeezing her hand. And she smiles back at me, letting me know that whatever will happen, we'll get through this. That smile right there, it has the power to save me every day. I love that smile. I even think I love the woman who is currently smiling at me. _Whoa, where is that coming from? _It's too soon for that. Isn't it? Loves takes time, doesn't it? _Yes, love takes time._ _But maybe, just maybe, you simply know, Arizona._

* * *

_Rain spills from the heavy clouds over my head. Thick drops plaster down onto my clothes and face, soaking my hair and the fabric through to my skin. It's cold and pitch dark. I have never seen a day like this in Boston. And it's not just the weather. The whole atmosphere is eerie and it causes a chill to run down my spine, making goosebumps appear on even the smallest patch of skin. Everything around me is hectic and loud. I feel people run past me, but I can't see anyone. Lots of people. Blood-curling screams reverberate from invisible walls. They are everywhere. And in the middle of the frantic event, I stand frozen to the pavement. I literally can't move. My feet seem glued to the ground and when I look up, he's there too. The madman, with his gun, pointing it at me. I can make out the movement of his finger, the crazy look in his eyes and the wicked smile. "You're gonna pay." A moment later he pulls the trigger, causing an ear-deafening bang to echo through the air._

_Blood. There is so much blood. It's seeping out everywhere. My arms, my chest, my stomach, my legs. How can that be? He only shot once, how can I bleed everywhere? I can feel the pain surge through me as I look at my blood-coated hands. Callie. Callie help me-"_

"Arizona?" _I hear a soft, familiar voice calling my name from above. Something tightens around my stomach as I look up and see an angel looking down on me. She looks so beautiful, magnificent, glowing white wings steady her in the air and a shining pearl white dress waves with the wind. Where she is, there is no rain. And when I look at her, there is no pain. There is light and it's warm. _"Arizona, wake up." _I know this voice. It's my safe haven. Calliope?_ "Baby, you're having a bad dream."

Bolting up into a sitting position, I feel sweat on my forehead and temple and a pang of pain in my thigh. Thank God. This time it was indeed just a dream. But what a nightmare. So intense. So real. Feeling the mattress shift next to me, Callie cautiously puts her hand on my lower back, rubbing soothing circles. "Are you okay?"

I honestly don't know what to say. Am I okay? Physically, aside from the discomfort of my thigh, yes. But right now, I am beyond scared and my heart is pounding strongly in my chest as I stare wide-eyed into the moonlit bedroom. Without even realizing, I start crying. Tears drop into my lap as Callie pulls me closer and wraps her arms around me. "It's okay. You're save. I got you", she whispers as my finger tightly clench the fabric of her shirt.

After a while – I have lost any sense of time so I have no clue how long it really was – my tears have subsided and I calm down. I am too afraid to close my eyes. Every time I do, I can see him and the gun. I think, for the first time since waking up after the surgery, I truly realize what I have gone through. A killing spree. A crazy person going mad and murdering people. And I survived. "I got shot", I say, my voice raspy from all the crying. I knew that. But now it sinks in.

"Yes you were", Callie says with a sigh, "and I am so grateful that you are still alive, Arizona." She presses a kiss to my temple and holds me close. The grip my hands have on her shirt loosens a little, the muscles of my fingers cramping from the constant strain. She slowly pulls me down onto the mattress with her, not moving a single inch away from me. I don't know whether she has been waiting for it or if she is just acting on instinct now. But whatever it is, I am thankful for her being close, for not letting me alone with this. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At first, I shake my head. Maybe, if I don't talk about it, it won't be real. But then I change my mind. "I saw him there", I say quietly and then I shake my head again. "I think it was him. Him and his gun. Everything else was black. But there was so much screaming, Callie. So much. I can still hear it. As if I am still actually there." Callie starts combing through my hair with her delicate fingers and it helps to keep me in the here and now. In a way I cannot explain, it makes me feel safe. I tell her more about my nightmare, everything I remember. Some parts are more vivid than others. Others come back to me while I'm telling her about it.

"It is a trauma, Arizona", the brunette states eventually. "Your body has suffered and so has your head. I'm not a doctor by any means, but I think an impact on your thoughts and maybe even on your daily routine are to be expected. It's an aftermath of what has happened." We're both silent for a while. As much as I try to stay awake, my eyelids are getting heavy and fatigue is overpowering my fear. "We should try to go back to sleep. Do you want me to hold you until-?"

"Yes", I answer immediately and nod my head as well. She lets go of me and I turn onto my side, facing the windows and propping my thigh up with the pillow between my legs. I can hear the sound of the waves coming through the crack of the tilted window. Combined with Callie's arm over my stomach as she scoots even closer to me, I hope I can sleep through the night without another interruption. "Thank you, Calliope."

Soft lips brush a tender kiss against the skin of my neck. "Sweet dreams, Arizona."

* * *

AN2: So, how will Arizona cope with all of this? Will money become an issue between these two? Will there be more nightmares? PTSD? What do you think?

AN3: There will be one more update for my other story Burn With You next week and then, and I'm sorry to say this, but I will go on some kind of hiatus. Over the next few months I won't spend as much time writing as I do now - for personal reasons. Be assured that you'll get a new chapter whenever one is finished. I don't plan on leaving you hanging for the whole time, but just in case it happens, I am super sorry in advance.


	28. Chapter 27

AN: Hey y'all. An update for this story. I'm still not completely back, just working on my stories here and there. You guys have been awesomly patient with me so I really hope you like this one!

* * *

Waking up as the sun shines through the windows, I stretch my arms over my head and my good leg towards the foot of the bed. My whole body feels sore and my eyes still sting from all the crying. They are probably still reddish around the edges. Last night was one for the records. For the book of records of shitty nights. It was most definitely one of the worst I had in a while. I don't think I ever had such a diabolical nightmare – or at least not that I remember. And thank God Callie was there to hold me and let me cry. It was honestly all I had needed after waking up. If I would have been alone last night, I don't think I would have got any more sleep for the rest of the night. And usually, when I am with Callie, I don't get much sleep for an entirely different reason. One I surely don't mind. But apparently, I had disrupted my girlfriend's peaceful slumber as well – judging by the cold bed sheets on her side. _She must be up for quite a while already._

Sitting up, I run my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame the messy curls. After combing out most of the knots, I pull it back into a loose ponytail before I adjust the top that I wore for the night. Just when I swing my legs over the edge of the mattress – mindful of my injured thigh – the door opens and Callie walks in with a tray in her hands. Dressed in a pair of short night shorts – and I mean _really deliciously _short – and a tight tank top that shows her amazing cleavage, she looks drop-dead gorgeous.

"You're up already", she says and pulls me out of my gawking stupor. There is a tiny pout on her lips that quickly disappears to make room for a bright smile. _Why was she pouting? _"I brought your medicine and made breakfast. George will be here in two hours to pick me up, but I should be back by this evening. If there is anything you need or want, don't hesitate to call George, he'll stay in Miami with you. Also, I went ahead and scheduled an appointment at the hospital for tomorrow to get a checkup on your stitches done."

"You're going alone?", I wonder. It's not that I am mad. After all, it is her job and not really my place to invade if she doesn't want me to. Her relationship with me and the attention we get have already caused enough trouble for her privacy. Maybe _she does not want you to be there with her? _I just thought that it would be nice to spend as much time as possible with her. _Maybe she really wants to go alone and you're being too clingy. _"I just thought that…", I start, but decide against telling her. "Never mind."

"I do mind", Callie states immediately, puts the tray down on her side of the bed and carefully crawls towards me after she placed the coffee cups on the nightstand. "What's wrong, Arizona. Talk to me?" A warm hand cups my chin and gently turns my head to face at her. Soulful brown eyes look at me, questioning where she went wrong. "Did I do something?"

Shaking my head at her, I bite my bottom lip. _You're an idiot, Arizona. Your insecurities or whatever it is have gotten the better of you, again. And now look at her. _"You didn't do anything wrong, Calliope. You're an incredible outstanding girlfriend. I just… I thought that I could go with you", I tell her the truth. "But, of course it's fine if you don't want me there. I mean, you are you, the most talented singer and actress I have ever seen and I am just me, a super uninspired law-school-student and I-" The rest of my sentence – and honestly the rest of my thoughts as well – are cut off as soft lips take my mouth in a lingering kiss. My eyes flutter close on their own accord as a very skilled hand dips beneath the fabric of my shirt. The kiss quickly heats up and it's only when Callie pulls back, that I remember again how to breathe. "Whoa." When I open my eyes, I catch the brunette staring at me with a mischievous grin on her face. "What?"

"You have no idea how very special and beautiful and talented _you _are, Arizona. Have you forgotten that out of a numerous amount of submitted stories yours stood out to me? That I announced you as the winner on Ellen's show and how I wanted to stay in contact with you_?" Yup, it's official, you are an idiot, Robbins. _"You come first. You are my girlfriend. And if you want to come to LA with me, then you are more than welcome to join me on that trip. I just wanted to give your leg the rest it needs to heal and being on your feet – well, foot – all day is not exactly what the doctor ordered."

Upon finishing her explanation, Callie simply looks at me, with her head tilted to the left and her warm gaze boring into my soul. I feel the urge to slap my forehead, like, really hard. _You're an even bigger idiot than you first thought, A. _"I… uhm… You really want me to come?" _Okay, Robbins, enough with the asininity. She basically told you she wants you there! _Feeling my face break into a full-dimpled smile, I fling my arms around her neck and pull her in for another kiss. _God, I really love this woman_. "I'll be ready in two hours", I state, a beaming smile grazing my lips before she shifts again and hands me my medicine and the bottle of water she had put on the nightstand on my side.

OUAD

"Callie Torres, it's so good to see you!", Ellen greets her like an old friend. We're backstage and even though nobody has ambushed the actress or me with questions, I can feel their eyes on me. They're staring, boring questions into my head. "And you must be the lucky girl?", the host addresses me before she turns back to Callie. "Tell me everything, how did you two meet? You know me, the more juicy stuff I learn off camera, the less I ask in front of it", she jokes. "Have a seat, please. It can't be easy to be standing with these ugly sticks. How did that happen anyway?"

When Callie glances my way, I simply nod, giving my girlfriend the green light to tell whatever she feels comfortable with. Gladly taking Ellen up on the offer of sitting down, I sigh in relief as the pressure on my hands and foot eases up. The doctor told me I am not allowed to push myself to fast and to not put weight on my injured leg for at least a week to prevent the stitches from ripping. A sigh of relief leaves my lips accompanied with a growl of pain, just as the brunette starts talking.

"Do you remember the fan fiction contest?", Callie asks after she has told the blonde briefly about the shooting, to which Ellen nods. Right now, I don't feel comfortable talking about the recent events, but I surely remember how my favorite actress and I met. _As if you would ever forget the day that changed your life_. "Well, meet the winner, Arizona Robbins", she explains, giving me a megawatt smile. _You're definitely the winner in this whole situation, Arizona. Calling Callie freaking Torres your girlfriend is not something everybody can say about themselves. _A tanned hand lands on my thigh, squeezing it a little.

"No way!", Ellen gasps. "Well well well, you are indeed a very lucky girl." The wink she throws my way doesn't go unnoticed by either of us. Callie laughs it off. "Well, I guess the big question is, how much do you – both of you – want the world outside to know. You've known me for a couple of years and I have always respected your wishes for privacy, but hot shot actress Callie Torres liking women, or at least one woman and dating that woman, that is big news, Callie. And everybody is after the juicy details."

Taking a deep breath, chocolate brown orbs lock with mine for a second before the Latina answers, "I figured, but I'd still like to keep most of my privacy. I – _we _– went public because we don't want to hide. I don't want to be pushed into a closet and neither does Arizona. So maybe we could just cover the basics?" I nod affirmatively. I have never made a secret of my sexual orientation. That doesn't mean that I flaunt my 'gayness' into everybody's face or tell everybody I meet that I like women. I simply don't hide who I am. "But we'd – I would like to keep her out of the rumor mill as much as possible. Nobody needs to know how we met, what Arizona does for a living or where she lives." When Callie finishes telling Ellen what we had agreed on earlier, she once again looks at me, making sure this was still what I wanted.

Nodding, the blonde eyes both of us. "Fair enough and very understandable." She and the brunette talk a little more about the movie Callie starts shooting in ten days and how much Ellen is really allowed to ask about the actress' personal life, ruling out will definitely be a no go. Soon after, the host of one of the most popular shows disappears to get her hair and makeup done, leaving Callie and me alone.

"Arizona", the Latina starts and faces me before she takes both of my hands in hers. "Before I go on that stage later, I have to tell you something. Even though we haven't talked about it, Ellen will probably address the headlines that covered the magazines and that will lead to the question of me being gay. And my answer will be no."

Letting that sentence hang in the air for a couple of seconds, I feel as if Callie is trying to read my face. But I just stare at her, without blinking. I think I even forgot how to breathe. _S__he is not gay? _"So… you are bisexual?", I ask her, fighting the urge to pull my hands away. The reasonable part of my brain stops me, though, telling me to let her talk. But there is a very tiny part inside of me that is afraid of her answer. _But she asked you to be her girlfriend._

"I don't like labels. Just like I don't like to be pushed into a closet or into a certain genre when acting, I don't like other people labeling my sexuality. I can honestly tell you that – so far – I have never fallen in love with a man, but I have also never before completely fallen in love with a woman. I've had misinterpreted girl crushes when I was younger. I have been on a couple of dates with two different men, but the feelings didn't develop", she elaborates. But wait. _She has never before fallen in love with a woman. Is she falling in love with me? "_I like to think of myself as someone who falls in love with a person's character, with the person's soul. Love doesn't care about gender. All I know right now is that when I look at you, I can't imagine being or wanting to be with anyone else."

_Brain short-circuit. _Is this her way of telling me that she loves me? _No, Arizona. _Because then she would have uttered these three words, these eight letters that only have one very specific meaning. If she would feel that way, she would have said them... right? _But you're already there, apparently. _And she doesn't seem to be there. What if she'll never get there with you? _And more importantly, what about what she just said? Does it bother you? No, of course it doesn't, _I tell myself_. _Just because I discovered that I am gay when I was in the middle of my puberty, doesn't mean everybody else has to have the same ah-ha-moment. It doesn't change that she is with me. And Callie even said something about unacknowledged girl crushes. So, maybe she had an idea. "So, you're just not-"

"Gay, yeah", the brunette answers with a nod and then pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. I can tell that she wants to say more, but I don't know what it is and if it is another bomb she drops on me. "This is okay, right? Because I really care about you, Arizona. I really _really _like you – it's actually more than just liking you." _YES! _"So please tell me that I didn't scare you away with me revelation."

These moments, when Callie opens up and shows me _her _insecurities, when I realize it's not just me who is uncertain about everything when it comes to her – to us – sometimes, these moments are the ones I treasure the most. As weird as it seems, I relish these minutes, because it's then that I know how much she must trust me already. Now it's time for me to take her hands and putting her right over my rapidly beating heart. Now it is my turn to assure her – for a change. "Do you feel that? This is what you do to me. I might have known that I am very much very gay since I was a teenager and that I would probably never develop feelings for a guy, but I also know how I strongly feel about you. How attracted I am to you as a person and not just you as a woman. So, in a way, I get where you come from."

"Really?", Callie asks me, brown eyes widening in disbelief. Or rather skepticism, doubt, whatever you want to call it. _Is your reaction really that surprising? _"I thought you'd be... never mind."

Smirking at the gorgeous brunette, I search for her gaze. "I mind", I say, parroting her words from this morning, because I actually do care about what she thinks. "You thought I'd be upset, or... insecure again? Did you think that I would cause a scene?", I ask, trying to sound not judgmental. I am, in fact, not judging her for jumping to this conclusion. Putting myself in her shoes, I would probably not be able to stop myself from doing the same. "I'm not. Why would I? You're still the same amazing, beautiful and funny person I-" _Am falling hard for_. "Really really more than just like."

"Callie Torres, makeup in five", one of the assistants barks, ruining our moment. _Thank you, insensitive idiot._

Placing a chaste kiss against my lips, the brunette eventually gets up and winks at me, "I better get going. I'll see you in a bit." Blowing me one last kiss, I take a deep breath and replay the conversation in my head. This day has taken a totally unexpected turn. But I am glad that it's all out now, and that Callie didn't blindside me with her answer. So what, she's not gay as in she likes solely women. She likes me. And that is what matters.

OUAD

To be honest, I feel completely out of my league while I am sitting backstage, staring at the small screen that shows what happens on stage. Which is weird, considering that whenever I am with Callie, I feel like I am exactly where I am supposed to be. But with all these people rushing around in the back and the glances they shoot me, it just makes me feel super uncomfortable – sitting there all alone. To be fair, I don't exactly interact with anyone. But what am I supposed to do? Interrupt them while they are working? No. Instead I keep watching my girlfriend in silent awe as she answers question after question and smiles at the audience's reactions.

When Ellen is done and Callie leaves the stage, I wait. She knows where to find me – I can't exactly walk around easily these days – and just a few seconds later, I spot her, two bottles of still water and she hands me one. "Thank you", I smile at her. She looks magnificent. Not that I don't know this, because she looks beautiful every day. But there's a difference between her natural gorgeousness and her being all dolled and dressed up. It kind of makes me want to rip her clothes off – _but you can't do that in here, Arizona. Just because you miss sex doesn't mean you can attack her whenever you want. _"How was it for you?", I ask instead to distract my sudden need.

"It feels good. Even though there wasn't anyone in my life before that I would have even thought about going public with, it's nice to know that I don't have to hide you or us. Our relationship can be as public or discreet as we choose now. But I'm also starving." Her laughter fills my ears and it really seems like we are okay. Before she had to leave to get her makeup done, I wasn't sure about that. Our conversation – even though on my part, everything had been said – had to end kind of abruptly. "Come on, let's get out of here and get some food."

"God yes, please." I need something to eat, my stomach has been growling for the past thirty minutes or so. I also have to take some painkillers. "Can you help me?" Rising to my one good foot from a very comfortable couch is not easy. It takes muscles I think I haven't used excessively in years so it is always a little wobbly without another person's support. Callie pulls me up and catches me with her arms before I topple over and then puts the crutches right in my hands. "Thank you." _Oh, I hate these two so much already._

"You're very welcome."

* * *

AN: So, here's why no one knew Callie Torres was gay... or bi. And how did Arizona react? Did you like that?


	29. Chapter 28

AN: Hey fellor readers and writers! Long time no see and I am really sorry for the lack of updates. My life just got super busy and on top of that, I got sick right when I was ready to end my hiatus. I can't promise you that I will update weekly or even every other week, simply because my life changed a lot within the last year. However, I will write whenever I have some time and feel inspired.

Thank you for your patience and the reviews, pms and follow. They make my days!

* * *

We had something to eat before heading back to Miami in her father's private jet and I have to agree, it was nice to not hobble through the whole airport on the crutches. It does have its perks. Especially since George was allowed to drive onto the private section of the runway and Callie and I were in the car within two minutes. But I can admit, my hands are not used to the excessive pressure and I find myself flexing my sore fingers every so often. But Dr. Renner has strictly forbidden me to put any weight on the leg.

"I think today was a good day", Callie says as I try to find my way around my new smartphone. It's way better than my last one, more advanced and fancy new little features that the nerd in me absolutely likes. The aversion of letting her pay for the phone is slowly fading. It has not fully disappeared yet, but I am working on being okay with it. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. My hands just ache a little and I am kind of tired", I tell her when I glance up from the screen. "I guess I should get used to it, right? For all I know, I'll be walking around on the death-sticks until classes start again." About an hour ago, I have received an email with the notification that there won't be any classes at Harvard Law School for another ten days. Which doesn't really surprise me. Everyone is still shocked. _Heck, you had a nightmare, Robbins. _"But I agree, today was a good day."

"Do you want me to massage your hands? I could give it a try", she offers with a shrug of her shoulders before getting up from her spot in the armchair. I have my injured leg propped up on the coffee table and just watch as Callie sits down next to me, instantly taking my left hand in hers. "They must be hurting." Placing a gentle kiss on each knuckle, she then starts the massage.

A groan leaves my lips the second her fingers start kneading my palm. It's painful, but at the same time, it's so good. "That's the spot", I grit out through clenched teeth when she hits a particular sore muscle. Warm eyes meet mine, apologizing that she's causing me pain.

"I wanted to talk to you about your nightmare", the brunette starts. "I know you've told me what happened in it, but, that's not what I mean." Wondering what comes next, I just tilt my head and look at her. "It might be a good idea to find someone professional to talk to."

"You want me to go to a shrink?", I question disbelievingly and want to pull my hand away from hers, but she stops me. "I had one single nightmare, it's no biggie, Calliope."

She sighs before she answers, "It was only one nightmare _so far_, Arizona. You've been through a shooting, you've been shot and you witnessed people die. It's called trauma for a reason, physically and emotionally. I'm not saying it has to be a shrink or that you have to go for the rest of your life, I just want you to consider it. Working through it with someone that specializes in trauma is not a bad thing, it might actually help."

I know she's right. _And you hate it, A. _She definitely has a point, but seeing someone and to relive it again and again doesn't sound very pleasant to me. "I'll think about it, okay?", I reply. "And if I have more nightmares, I'll go, I promise." She nods and I want to say more but I am momentarily distracted when my phone chimes in my lap. "Oh, a review!", I say with a big smile when I check my phone. It always makes me happy when I get the notification that someone commented on one of my stories. Most of these past few weeks, I got a lot of messages, readers asking for updates and I feel really bad that I am not as dedicated to my writing as I have been before I actually met the gorgeous actress. Yes, law school plays a big part in my lack of updates as well, but whatever free time I have, I want to spend it with my girlfriend.

"What does it say?", Callie asks with genuine interest as her hands continue to be working on mine. It's a good massage, really. I can feel the pressure of her thumbs but it's manageable. "Is it a good one?"

I skim over the words and then freeze for a second. Feeling the blood shoot into my cheeks, I avert my eyes from the brunette. It's one of these reviews I assume probably every fan fiction writer who writes about two women as a couple has had.

"Arizona?"

"It's uhm..." I've had similar reviews a couple of times before. I don't mind them, that's not the problem, it simply always catches me off guard. "This person asks if the couple would possible use a strap-on at some point." I have written sexual content before – _lots of it, Arizona _– but never anything where the couple uses a toy.

Callie's fingers stop moving for a moment as she throws her head back in laughter. It fills the air like a beautiful song. At first I think she is laughing at me, but after a few seconds I realize that she isn't. This whole situation is just funny. And honestly, her laughter is so intoxicating, I can't help but start laughing myself. _Good one, Robbins._

It takes a few minutes for both of us to calm down and I put the phone on the arm of the couch. "That was quite funny", I say, still giggling and explain that I have never written anything that involves sex toys. To be fair, I don't think I will ever dive into that topic in my stories, but who knows?

"It was", she agrees and goes back to massaging my hand before she nonchalantly adds, "The real question is, would that be something you'd be interested in?" And just like that, I once again choke on my own spit and feel the heat rising into my cheeks. _What?_

* * *

"Right there! Fuck, Callie!" It feels like she's getting better at reading my body every freaking time. "I'm close", I rasp out against her skin, my fingers dig into her thighs and I can feel the impending orgasm about to crash down upon me. But her tongue is relentless, flicking my clit and bringing me higher and higher. My grip on her thighs tightens as I try to bring her pleasure, too. Callie's grinding her sex against my lips and tongue with fervor and the echoes of our moans seem to become louder and louder until both of us finally reach our peeks.

For what feels like minutes I am trying to calm down my strongly beating heart. The room is filled with rapid breathing as we both come down from a very blissful and euphoric high. My leg is a little stiff and I will most likely be sore tomorrow. _So worth it, A. _Callie manages to turn around and lies down beside me, pulling me closer to her. And as the moon filters through the gap of the curtains, illuminates the Latina's wonderful curves as the pale light dances across her skin, I snuggle deeper into my girlfriend's embrace. In my past relationships – _well, in your first and only relationship, Arizona _– I found cuddling after sex as something that was requested of me. I did it, but I did not really like the feeling of sweat against sweat. But as many things, with Callie, I feel different. I want to feel her sticky and hot skin against mine for as long as possible. I want the chance to linger in the most intimate position for as long as I can because I know I have to leave Miami and her in a few days. "Can I ask you a question?", I wonder as tan fingers play with my hair.

"You can ask me anything, baby", she hums before pressing her lips to my temple and inhales deeply. _Did she even realize she called me baby? _"Is something bothering you?" Her hand glides down over my back and moves towards my stomach, stroking it gently on the way.

"Why didn't you come out before?" The words are in the air for a moment and none of us says a word making me instantly regret that I asked. _Shit. _After all, it should not be my business. She had a life before this relationship; a life lived in public where such news affected a lot of people and maybe even her work. I know that she has been in two relationships before, one with another woman and a short one with a guy, when she was younger. "I'm sorry, it's not really my business. I am just curious why now, I guess."

Brown eyes keep staring at me for another minute, maybe more, before Callie replies, "It's okay. I'd be curious too. It's just kind of a sore topic and I'm not entirely sure I want to get into it tonight." She stops and it looks like she is collecting her thoughts. I am about to tell her that we do not have to talk about it tonight – at all, even – but she opens her mouth before me and starts telling her story. "Nelli and I had been in a relationship for almost two years when I got my first job as a supporting act. It was a tiny role, really. When my career kicked off after that, she stepped back and told me that we could go public when I felt it would fit. So we had dinner dates at home, vacations at my family's private residences – not this one, because she doesn't like Miami – and it all felt good. There was no pressure from her and I honestly admired her for that. Then, one night when she came home after being out with her friends, she threw everything I did wrong in her eyes in my face. She accused me of never actually wanting to go public, ever, that I was too afraid to do that." Callie pauses again. Delicate fingers are playing with the bed sheets that covers our bodies, and I feel that she needs some sort of distraction. "In fact, I had planned on suggesting coming out to the world, I just wanted to finish the project I was filming at the time. But Nelli broke up with me that night. And then she came back a couple of days later, begging me to take her back. As stupid as it might sound, I did. I thought I loved her and I thought she loved me just as much. A few weeks later, I found out that she had been with at least two men since that night and only came back for the money and the fame. Needless to say that that was it. I haven't seen her since, but she dumped a big pile of trust issues on me that just made it impossible for me to come out to everybody in the world. Especially since I had no reason to do it. Until you."

I don't think I have closed my mouth after Callie got to the part about Nelli accusing her of all these things and then pulling of crap like that. That is just a horrible thing to do, to anyone, but especially to someone as kindhearted as the gorgeous woman lying next to me. "I can't even… I am so sorry, Calliope. Nobody deserves that." What a stupid woman. I just want to find her and give her a piece of my mind. "I can understand your hesitation. But why now? Why so shortly after we clarified the status of our relationship?", I asked.

"Because of you. You make me want to hold your hand in public. I want to be able to give you a kiss whenever I want and not look around before to check if someone might see us. I don't want to hide anymore. I am done hiding. I-", stopping herself. Callie shifts on the bed to sit up and locks her eyes with mine. "Have you ever been in love before, Arizona?"

A little dumbstruck from her question, I just stare at the gorgeous brown-haired woman – her hair wild and unruly from the rounds of pleasurable fun in the sheets – wondering what she means. "I- I don't know? I don't think so." Sure, I had relationships and crushes. But the butterflies that everybody keeps talking about have been missing, until I met Callie. "Have you?" _Big question, Robbins. But she has asked you the same._

* * *

God, I'm so rusty, I know. I still hope you like the chapter?


	30. Chapter 29

AN: Hey guys! I know it's been... weeks. I'm sorry for not updating more frequently, but what can I say? I'm not sorry for having a life and other priorities. But be assured that I will finish all of my stories as long as people don't get tired of reading them. Thank you for your support througout all the years and the ones to come!

Happy reading!

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Have you ever been in love before, Arizona?"_

_A little dumbstruck from her question, I just stare at the gorgeous brown-haired woman – her hair wild and unruly from the previous round of pleasurable fun __in the sheets – wondering what she means. "I- I don't know? I don't think so." Sure, I had__ relationships and crushes. But the butterflies that everybody keeps talking about have been missing, until I met Callie. "Have you?" Big question, Robbins. But she has asked you the same._

Chapter 29

"No", she replies and I feel a rock dropping from my heart down into the depths of my stomach. Maybe she is not there yet. Maybe she will never get there. Maybe it's not what she wants? _Don' freak out, A. You can still make the most of it. _"Not before I met you, anyway", she adds and just like that, all the butterflies inside me are going wild, fluttering through my entire being. "You might think it's too soon, a lot of people may say that it is too soon. But I can feel it. Everything is right. And even though there is still so much more to discover about you, about us as a couple, I cannot not listen to what my heart is telling me. I love you, Arizona."

_Whoa. I mean, WOW! Am I dead? _I subtly pinching my upper leg so she doesn't see it. _Nope, still very much alive._ I guess I didn't expect that after the firstpart of her answer. _Say something, Arizona! Calliope Torres, the most beautiful and kindest person you have ever met actually said that she loves you and you're leaving her hanging! _But somehow every word ever invented in the English language has left my memory. Quite frankly, if I knew any other language, I would have forgotten those words too. _Damn it, Robbins, get a grip!_

Her hands reach out and take mine in hers and I notice how hot her skin feels against mine. _Here's hope your hands aren't sweaty, A. _"It's okay, Arizona. If you don't feel the same or are not ready yet to say it out loud, I don't expect you to say the words. I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I've had a hard time to hold it in and it was getting worse with every moment we spent toge-"

I have to stop her from finishing her sentence and crash my lips against hers. Just because I haven't found my voice yet doesn't mean I don't feel the same. Because I do. I so do feel the same. The kiss is deep, full of emotions and passion. Teeth nip on bottom lips, my hands are tangled in her messy locks and I moan into her mouth. Eventually, I have to take a deep breath and pull back. "I love you, too", I say finally, causing a megawatt smile to appear on the Latina's face.

"You do?", she asks, obviously not believing my words and I simply nod while biting my lip. Her eyes shine in the moonlight coming through the windows and I wish I could paint her like that right now. Not that I can paint – at all – but it want to savor this moment forever.

I love her so much already and I'm not talking about the fame or her money. I couldn't care less about that. To be honest, it might even be a little bit easier for us if she wasn't famous.

Callie's hands have moved from my hands up my arms and stop on my cheeks, cupping them in her soft palms. "You make me really really happy", she states and a moment later, her lips are on mine again. The kiss starts out slow, as if she's trying to savor every single second of the first kiss after my declaration of love. The fingers of her right hand move up into my hair and scrape my scull as she tightens her hold. _It's so sexy._

Groaning when she deepens the kiss and her tongue brushes against mine, I am momentarily stunned into a short stupor when she flips me onto my back and grinds her hot center on my right thigh. She's still so wet. "You- you make me really happy, too", I rasp out as my hand glides down her side and wriggles itself between our bodies. I need to touch her. "And you feel so good."

Tearing her mouth away from mine, my gorgeous girlfriend's face almost hits the pillow next to my head when I enter her swiftly, first one single finger and then I add another. "Fuck, Arizona." _She feels so warm._

Her breath is hot against my neck as she pants with each slow trust inside her. Every single moan coming from her causes goosebumps to appear all over my skin. I can feel her shift on top of me, and before I can even comprehend why she's doing it, she pushes herself up on her left hand and her right hand cups my center. Hissing at the sudden touch, my teeth sink into my bottom lip when her fingers start circling my clit. "Oh fuck", I curse out, I'm still sensitive and apparently also still high from the last orgasm but it feels oh so good. _Don't come too fast, Robbins! _"Inside", I beg.

Callie's mouths curls into a super smug smile when she follows my plea and I feel two strong fingers sink into me. _Fuck, so good. _The pace is slow, somehow, it's different than all the times before. _It's making love, Arizona. _Her skin shines in the moonlight and her eyes glisten like the most gorgeous diamonds. It's a sight to behold. So gorgeous.

Giving her more room to move by spreading my legs even more, and I can immediately feel her going deeper. _Yes. _"Callie." Her name leaves my lips in form of a throaty moan while I brace myself for every single push of her hips. She's so good with her fingers. _Amazingly talented. _"I'm close", I warn her and am surprised with the sudden change of pace and force behind her thrusts. "Yes. Callie!"

"Come for me, baby", she demands and at the same time, she moves more fiercely with my fingers still inside her. A series of moans and grunts come from the beautiful Latina on top of me and when I curl my fingers, they increase in volume and frequency. _You could watch this all day, Robbins._

Callie copies the movement of my fingers, making me gasp. I am so close, I can already feel the first wave of my orgasm approaching, and fast. "Faster", I breathe out and within a second, the brunette steps up the pace of her thrusts – of both, fingers and hips. "Right there!" And then it hits. My whole body goes rigid and so does my girlfriend's as we reach our peaks simultaneously. Her body collapses on top of mine, her breathing quick and hot right next to my face. "I love you", I say, still breathless and beyond satisfied.

"I love you, too." Her voice reaches my right ear in a whisper before soft lips kiss the shell of it. "You're amazing. But don't think I have forgotten that you never answered my question about the strap-on."

* * *

I wake up with a start. Another nightmare and look around frantically to become aware of my surroundings. Still in the bed Callie and I share in the beach house in Miami, I find cold sheets next to me where my girlfriend should be sound asleep. Not sure if I should be relieved that I didn't wake her up or confused why she isn't in bed anymore, I rub the sleep from my eyes. Ruffling my messy bed hair to pull it back into a ponytail, I recall my nightmare. It was so vivid. Maybe because I wasn't deep asleep anymore but already close to waking up. _Callie suggested seeing someone about your nightmares, Robbins, maybe you should listen to your girlfriend._

For a moment I am torn between snuggling myself back into the bed but when my eyes catch a glimpse of the time, I almost immediately swing my legs over the edge of the bed – mindful of the aching one, of course. But no wonder Callie is already up. It's past noon. _She tired you out last night, A. _She definitely did. And it was so good. Grabbing the crutches from the floor and using them as aid to pull myself into a standing position, I have to steady myself before I can even attempt to walk on them. Although my palms were able to get some rest from the pressure for most of the night, they are simply soar. Quite ungracefully I make my way out of the bedroom and enter the living room area and find the gorgeous brunette walking back and forth, talking Spanish on the phone she has tucked between her ear and shoulder while setting the table.

"Si, papa. Lo siento." Callie speaking Spanish is so freaking hot. She hasn't noticed me yet so I stay back, not wanting to interrupt her or make her think she has to end her phone call. "I should have given you a heads up, I know, and I'm sorry for blindsiding you. It just happened." After that, she goes back to speaking Spanish.

What is she talking about? I don't speak Spanish so I don't understand squat about what she's saying right now. As hot as it sounds, it's just as frustrating. They know about our relationship status. I mean, Callie has told me about the conversation she has had with her parents after we became officially girlfriends. Or was that just a dream? No. It must have been reality.

The actress places two cups with steaming hot liquid on the table before she says, "Yes, Daddy, I promise. Tell Mom and the rest that I love them and that I'll come visit when I get a break from shooting." With that, she ends the call and looks up for the first time. "You're awake", she smiles and then she adds with a wink, "Are you making a habit out of spying on me whenever I'm up before you?"

Feeling my cheeks turn bright red, I rapidly shake my head, making the strands that have fallen out of my ponytail fly wildly through the air. "I didn't mean to. But I also didn't want to interrupt you. It seemed like a serious conversation." The brunette pulls the chair back from the table and I hobble towards her, greeting her with a soft morning kiss before I sit down.

Callie takes her place at the table across from me and purses her lips before she starts to elaborate, "My dad was simply surprised that I told the world about me being whatever you want to call it. I don't like to label myself and that is what the world knows now. He asked me if I was sure that doing it for us was the right decision and if you were the right person to do it with. And I told him that I couldn't have been more certain about us and he is happy with that."

I am happy too! So very happy. "Thank you", I reply but she brushes it off with a wave of her hand. Pouring some milk into my coffee, I ask, "Do you have anything planned today?"

"Actually", my girlfriend begins and bites her bottom lip. I have found out that she tends to do this when she is unsure how to tell or ask me something. It's cute, but I also wonder what this is about. _Maybe her parents want to meet you, A. Oh God. If that's it, don't panic! _"I have a book I want to finish. It's this author I have recently discovered for myself. She has written this amazing book about two girls that are best friends until being best friends isn't enough anymore."

_Phew, it's not about you meeting her parents. But wait. _That sounds awfully familiar. "B-but you already finished it", I say. Unless she's talking about a completely different book. _In that case you just totally embarrassed yourself, A. _I can't stop my cheeks from turning red, again, for like the tenth time since we went to bed last night.

"I'm reading it again because it is _that good_", she says, stretching the last two words. "Arizona, I don't want to push you or anything, but I simply don't understand why you don't put out your feelers and try again. All you need is a single yes from one of the publishing agencies. One yes, that's all it takes. I probably know someone that knows someone, so I could help-"

"No!", I interrupt her abruptly and she looks like I have slapped her in the face. "Don't take it the wrong way, please. I just-" _Yeah, you just what, Robbins. Look at her! Look at what you did. _"I'm sorry, Calliope. I didn't mean to sound so harsh", I apologize. "This is something I have to do alone when I'm ready to try again. I am not there yet. And when I am, I have to do the whole process alone. To know that you support me and my writing helps so much. But I don't want any aid in finding an agent. Please don't be mad."

Soft brown eyes look at me and a warm smile graces her lips. She's not mad. "I am not mad", Callie assures. "I can understand where you're coming from. Just know that if you want the help, I can ask around." _Noted. _"My parents want to meet you", she changes the topic and my heartbeat quickens. I repeat, _don't panic! _"I pushed it off until you're better and I thought that maybe we could visit them around Christmas or New Year? Kind of like a mini vacation when your leg is healed and everything?"

_Phew, again. _Most of my muscles instantly relax. It's not that I don't want to meet her parents. I do. And people usually like me and there wouldn't be a reason for them not to like me. My intentions with Callie are solely good. The love I feel for this woman is pure and honest and meeting her family is part of it. But I am somewhat relieved that I don't have to meet them right now, like this. "I'd love to meet your family around Christmas or New Year", I tell her.

"Really? Because you sure looked like you were close to having a heart attack", she giggles. _You've been caught, Arizona. _She reaches for my hand over the table. "I get it, baby. Meeting the family is a big step and had you not been sick a few weeks ago, I probably wouldn't have met yours already. I'm glad I did, though. Your mother is such a warm-hearted person and your father is – despite being a bit scary at first – just as great. And it made me being in the hospital with you a lot easier. Anyway, the plan for today is to go over my script for an hour or two and practice my lines and to relax with my wonderful girlfriend."

Blushing again, I shoot her a full-dimpled smile. "That sounds like a wonderful day." For a few minutes, we both attend to our breakfast – or is it lunch? – and enjoy the quietness. The hustle and rush from the media, especially after yesterday, has not reached us yet. This house is build in a very secluded area on the beach, like our very own hiding spot and without knowing it, it's just what I needed. Time to myself, time for my girlfriend and maybe even some time to write. "We could watch a movie tonight", I suggest.

"I'd love that", she answers and leans back, sipping on her coffee. "I have another thing I wanted to ask you and I also want you to know that you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for and-" She stops herself, realizing that she has been rambling. I still think it's adorable even though she insists that it's one of the most embarrassing things she does. Personally, I want her to do it more often. "I have this benefit gala coming up at the end of January , where I will sing and I wanted to ask if you'd come as my date?"

I cannot help but stare at her with wide eyes. Someone pinch me. Or kick me. Or even better, shake me until I wake up. This has to be a dream, right. _You must be hallucinating, A. Your girlfriend did not just ask you to go to a benefit gala with you. Or did she? _"You're kidding, right?", I ask, but when she just shakes her head, my mouth falls open. "O-Okay."

"Okay?", she questions, raising her perfectly shaped left eyebrow. "Okay as in, you're still thinking that I am messing with you or okay as in, you want to be my plus one that night?"

_Now you better think quick, A. _I don't have anything to wear for a benefit gala and there will most likely be a lot of paparazzi and journalists and it will be one of the firsts – if not _the first ever _– time you two show up as an official couple. Not just her. _You and her, Robbins. Are you ready for that? _When Callie is with me, I feel like I can be ready for a lot of stuff. "I'd love to go with you. I just really don't have anything to wear. Or is this one of the more casual ones?"

The brunette chuckles. "No. But you don't have to worry about that. We can go shopping before, there is still plenty of time. Thank you for coming with me."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be", I smile and we both return to our breakfast. I have the mild feeling that I have no idea what I signed up for. But it doesn't matter. There are still at least six weeks until the end of January and before the benefit gala happens, I will meet my girlfriend's parents and right now, that's a lot more scary. _You can do this, Arizona. She met yours so you can meet hers._

* * *

So, the big L word fell. Any thoughts to it?


	31. Chapter 30

AN: Soooooo, that was a long break. I guess one could say that it's been a while*cough*. To be honest, I needed a break. I didn't really know how much I needed one until I had one. And then my inspiration hit a new low, together with my motivation. I think my personal life just got more exciting and more stressful at the same time and my actual time to write was reduced to a minimum. My promise is still there, I intent to finish my stories, all of them, and right now, at least my muse seems to be back, flooding me with inspiration. If only my day had 30 hours to give me enough time to earn money, have a private life, sleep AND write... I apologize for not updating frequently anymore and I appreciate everyone who hasn't jumped off that boat of these stories. Thank you, so much.

* * *

I hate hate hate _hate _mornings. In general. Today was an epically rough one, so I hate this morning even more. With quivering legs that are barely holding me upright, I stand in front of the main building of Harvard law school, and I am most definitely not ready for my first day back in school. It feels unnecessary, too. After the maniac went on a killing spree – the thought of it still causes a shiver down my spine – the school closed for ten whole days, only to open its doors again two boring days before Christmas break. And, while the logic and rationally thinking parts of my brain understand that many classes have been canceled, and that professors and students are behind on this semester's schedule, I cannot find it in me to care. Mainly because I have not slept a single minute last night, too scared of the nightmares and too alone in my bed in my parents' house. I assume you can get used to not sleeping alone fairly quickly. But getting reacquainted with the feeling of sleeping alone takes forever.

Teddy stops next to me and hands me the coffee to go cup she got from the coffee cart a couple of feet away. She studies my face and asks, "Are you okay?" Sure. Aside from the rising panic I can feel, I am okay. Right? I should be okay. "You don't look good, Arizona. Do you want me to call someone to pick you up? Or Callie? I can call Callie for you if you want me to?"

"No", I answer and shake my head for different reasons. One, I am not okay. Two, I need to push through this. I refuse to let the bad dreams interfere with my day-to-day life. It is bad enough that those f-ing dreams have not disappeared and that I have to make due of my promise about getting help. And three, I cannot call Callie. She started filming her new movie a couple of days ago, her mornings start early, and her nights end late. So late, that I barely get to talk to her in the evening. "I can do this", I finally say, trying to convince Teddy and even more, myself.

"Call me if you need anything and I'll be there before you can say 'I don't want to be a law student', okay?", my best friend laughs, takes the last gulp of her coffee and dumps the empty cup into the nearby trashcan, before the distance between us starts growing. It is alarming how fast Teddy can drink her coffee, and even more how much coffee she drinks throughout her day.

Still, she is the most awesome friend I have. She drops me off and picks me up from the airport every time I ask. She's been by my side yesterday when the stitches in my leg were removed and even though I feel like I crushed her hand in mine, she didn't even wince once. And this morning, she picked me up from my parents' house so I didn't have to walk through the cold. I do feel lucky. I have two very amazing women in my life, one is my best friend and the other one is the love of my life. A love so deep and pure, I had not seen it coming the way it did.

"Arizona! Good morning", Stephanie says when she catches up with me just as I reach the heavy doors of the main entrance. "Are you okay? I heard what happened to you and noticed you're limping and I thought, maybe you could need some help with… whatever it is." She has a bright smile on her face and a happy bounce in her step. "You know, I wasn't there that day, I was sick. Turns out I was lucky, I guess.

I'm am not up for small talk, at all. "I'm okay, thank you though", is my reply, even though I can feel the stress of entering the law school weighing heavy on my body and my mind. My hands are getting sweaty and suddenly I can hear the screams again, making me stop dead in my tracks. Why do I keep hearing them? I shouldn't. I should be over this by now. _Get a grip, Robbins!_

"So", she starts and I notice her hands fidgeting when she pauses right after the first word. "The tabloids are still full of Callie Torres dating you – even if nobody knows your name – but I can imagine she was done and over you after what happened here. After all, that would drag her even more into the press, wouldn't it?"

I honestly don't like the tone behind her words. It's a mocking sound laced with a mix of craziness and happiness. _Just tell her to shut it, Arizona. _"Look, Stephanie, even if that was the case, it really is none of your business. You barely know me, we haven't talked more than fifteen minutes even if you combine all our conversations. So what I do and who I see, who I talk to and who I let close to me, it's nothing you should be worried about." Hoping that she didn't take my words as a confirmation, I enter the lecture room and find a seat in the middle so I can blend in. A few minutes later Stephanie comes in, her face full of anger as she walks past me to the back of the room. Soon after more students scatter into the room and before Professor Bailey dumps the paperwork on top of the front desk, the auditorium is filled with people. Two days until Christmas break. _You can do two days, A. _But I really don't want to.

* * *

My stomach is in knots. Sitting through my first two classes was harder than I imagined it would be. Add to it a partner project where I got partnered up with Stephanie – of all people. I'm in my third class of the day and people are still staring at me. _Staring_. As in, I can feel their eyes on me. And I think they are talking behind my back. I don't know whether it is because of who I am dating or because I got shot. Maybe it's both or maybe I have pigeon shit on my hair. I really don't know. It's nagging and annoying, but at the same time, it is not the reason I am distracted. It is nothing compared to my mind playing tricks on me. A few minutes ago, I swear, I heard someone scream. My fingers were clenched tightly around the pen in my hand while I made sure that nothing was happening. Then there was a loud noise just outside the room and I was ready to duck and lie on the ground within a second. I don't think I was able to focus on anything law related for more than a few minutes each class. All I can think off is to just get out of here. And fast. Okay, let me rephrase that, _I need to get out of here!_

Hastily throwing most of my belongings into my backpack – and whatever doesn't fit I will just carry with my hands – I dart out of the room and into the nearest bathroom just in time before my stomach empties itself in the middle of the hallway. "Oh God", I groan, feeling another wave of nausea only seconds before it hits me, but it ends up being dry heaves. Practically hearing my mom's words, telling me it is better to get it all out, I wait for another twenty minutes until I pick myself up from the bathroom floor. Most likely not the cleanest floor to sit on, but the cold tiles under my hands help. And it was only a short way to the toilet bowl, just in case. I leave the stall and freshen up a little before texting Teddy that I am not meeting her for lunch. Nope. I am going home.

Outside the law building, I try to call Callie. I know I said I would not want to interrupt her, but I am certain that hearing her voice would actually help me to calm down. The fresh air helps, admittedly, but it is just not enough.

"Arizona?", she answers her phone, her voice a little more quiet than usually. "Are you okay?"

_You did interrupt her shooting, A, you're so stupid. _"I'm sorry I called, I can hang up if you need to get back to shooting a scene or something", I quickly say. So quickly, that some words slur into each other. But it is all I can get out before I feel a sob trying to make its way up into my throat. _Don't cry in public, Robbins. You're stronger than that._

"You didn't, Arizona. And even if you had, don't worry about it. You are far more important than this." There is a moment of silence in which I take in her words and wipe away the tears that leaked. "Talk to me. What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Torn between telling her what happened or to downplay it and make up a little white lie why I called, I decide to go with the truth and tell her the actual reason behind my need to talk to her. "I'm not okay. I thought I could do this, but I can't." One of the things I admire the most about Callie is that she is never judging me. She lets me talk and explain. She lets me choke back a few tears without commenting on it, not even saying that she had told me so.

"I am so sorry I cannot be there with you right now, Arizona. I wish I could just hold you and tell you that it will be alright and it will get better", she answers after letting me finish and cry a little, her voice sincere and calm. "You have to talk to someone. If you want me to, I can look for someone here and I can go with you, if you want me to."

Rasping out a meek "Thank you", I just sit there and let my breathing and heartbeat slow down and come back to normal. Brushing mindlessly through my hair, my eyes land on the entrance doors again. Just thinking about going back inside makes me sick all over again. "I don't know if I can keep going to classes, Calliope", I confess. My father will not like that. In fact, I know he will be disappointed. I will disappoint him.

"If that is the case, and you can't change it, it's okay. It is what it is. We'll figure it out, okay?" Despite her voice being even lower than before – it dawns on me that I have to let her go in a few seconds – I can hear the soft smile and the support in her words. "And maybe it is a sign. Maybe it's time for you to do what you want to do." _Yeah, maybe it is, A. _"I'm super sorry, Arizona, but I gotta go. They were rearranging some of the stuff on scene, so I kinda need to go. Will you be okay alone?"

"I will", I answer, not wanting her to put everything on a hold because of me. "We'll talk later?" Sounding too clingy for my own liking, I scrunch up my face, but the words are already out there. "I mean, can you call me when you have some time?" _That didn't sound any better, Robbins. _I actually want to slap my forehead.

"I will, baby. I love you."

And before I can reciprocate and tell her that I love her, too, the line goes dead. It leaves a tingle in my stomach when she calls me 'baby'. I have never been one to enjoy this certain term of endearment, but coming from Callie's lips, it makes me warm and happy inside. For a moment, I just sit there and take deep breaths, thinking of a place I could go. I cannot go home this early. Mom would immediately know something is wrong and talk to my father and the Colonel – as my dad nicely calls himself when he is being strict with us – would not appreciate me ditching school. On the other hand, I just want to go home and lie down. It probably doesn't matter. I really think that my time in law school is over.

Hearing the sound of a camera going off, my head jerks up and my eyes glare at the man hiding behind the lens. "What the heck are you doing?" Seriously? _Seriously? _Paparazzi on campus now? How did the paparazzi even find me? No one knows my name, we were very careful not give that out to anyone. No one knows where I live or what I do.

"Getting a thousand dollar shot of the woman dating Callie Torres", he says with a grin and takes some more pictures until he sees that his work is done and takes off.

Still not understanding how this even happened, I blink a few times. Should I call someone? The police, maybe? Still baffled, I start walking towards the exit of the campus. I don't know if I will come back, whether it's any time soon, nor if it is ever. But I begin to realize that Callie is right. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out.

* * *

Sitting in my room and avoiding my parents, I stare at the almost full page of written words for the update chapter I am working on. It's no secret that I am super behind on schedule. And it irks me. Up until a few months ago I used to update three to four times a week and people loved it because they didn't have to wait long to know what happened next. But then I started law school and soon after I met Callie, and my priorities simply changed. Right now though, it takes my mind off this morning's occurrences. In a weird way, it keeps me sane. Plus, I seem to have stumbled upon my slumbering muse, so everything just flows nicely.

I avert my eyes from the flashing cursor, lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling, thinking about what I want to do with my future. At this moment, going back to law school feels like it is not even up for discussion. I could go into languages. They always fascinated me. I wasn't exactly a natural when I took Spanish in school, but no one says I'd have to go back to studying Spanish. Maybe a non-Romance language? Swedish, Danish or German? _You could take up writers classes, A_. No, that is just stupid, I don't want someone to tell me what and how to write. I just want to write. That's all I want to do.

Without realizing it, my eyes move to the nightstand where the script to my book still lies. Callie has the fancy version, the printed version with a cover and ad everything. The final script, the fully edited and proofread version is still safe in my nightstand. _Don't you think that stretching out your feelers and trying to get an agent seems like a good idea all of a sudden, Arizona? _"No, I can't", I say to myself. I cannot put myself out there like this. That book in there is my baby, and if no one wants it, if no one likes it, it's like you are told that your baby is ugly. _Maybe you can, Arizona. Maybe you should just try. _"No", I say again. This is ridiculous. And it's not going to happen.

* * *

So, what do you guys think?


	32. Chapter 31

God, I am so tired. Why am I even writing – or more like, why am I attempting to cramp out a chapter? Oh yeah, right. Because I cannot fall asleep. I have not slept a single solid night through since I came back from Miami, since I am sleeping alone again and scared of the nightmares. When Callie is next to me, I am less afraid. Because she is there and she makes the bad dreams less real when I wake up. Now, when I lie awake in my own bed with nobody here to comfort me, it's a terrifying imagination to even close my eyes and try to sleep. Horrifying images invade my mind like a movie that I am forced to watch over and over again. Or like one of those scary movies my brother made me watch when I was younger, giving me nightmares for weeks. Only this time it is no movie. It was real. So instead of sleeping, I am sitting on my bed, writing. _If only you would get paid to write multiple different stories about the same hot character or cute couple and how they fall in love in many, many different ways._

I have tried to self-diagnose myself through google searches, and, yes, it is as stupid and idiotic as it sounds. It led me to everything from insomnia to PTSD and a couple of words I had no idea how to pronounce, nor did I know what they meant before I looked them up. Needless to say that it didn't help and that I am still not sleeping aside from those few minutes I am dozing off every now and then. My mother is worried, but at the same time she is supporting my dad – the Colonel – who is not pleased with my decision to drop out of law school. So, I am camping out in my room as much as I can, avoiding my strict father and counting down the minutes until Teddy will pick me up only to drop me off at the airport. I have no idea how to ever thank her for all the picking up and dropping off she's doing. Maybe I can find something nice for her on my mini vacation. _Three hours to go, _I tell myself.

"Arizona, honey, can I come in?", my mother asks after opening my bedroom door for a small gap. She purposefully forwent the usual warning knock because she knew I would send her away or pretend to not hear her. But the crack is so small that not even her head fits through it. "I just want to talk to you for a couple of minutes. This Christmas... it has not gone as I would have loved for it to go."

_Which you are to blame for, too, Arizona and your mother loves Christmas. _No one in this family was raised catholic, or religious, by any means. We stem from a military family through and through. But my mother just loves having the family – as small as it is – gathered around the same table and having a nice, peaceful dinner together_. _"Sure, mom", I reply curtly, closing my laptop and putting it on my nightstand, careful not to push the half empty cup of now lukewarm chocolate over the edge of it. The marshmallows that had been swimming in the hot liquid were already in my tummy. "What's up?" _Way to sound nonchalant, A, really. You know damn well what's up. Tim is stationed overseas and hasn't been able to call yet, and you ruined Christmas for your mother by dropping a bomb on your parents two days prior the festivities._

"I brought cinnamon pie", she says and waits for me to take the plate before she sits down at the foot end of my bed. The pie smells amazing, but I am not really hungry. "Your father, he doesn't understand why you want to stop attending law school. He-"

Holding up my left hand, I cut her off, "He thinks I am a quitter and he made that very clear yesterday." I scoff. As if he hasn't seen cases of PTSD before. Admittedly, what soldiers see and live through is worse. Whenever Tim tells me some bits and pieces of what is happening over there, it is intangible for me how he has not gone mad yet. _Apparently, he must be stronger than you, Arizona. _"Dad is a marine, he trains soldiers and he has worked with some of them who came back from war with freaking PTSD! How can he not understand that sometimes it's impossible to keep going, that stopping what you're doing is inevitable, for your own health and for you to have a chance to move on. "He thinks it's because I don't want to study law, and honestly, I still don't. But mom, I had a panic attack the other day, I am barely sleeping and I just can't go back knowing I will keep hearing the screams and the sound of the shots fired. And I got shot!" Tears are streaming down my cheeks as my mother pulls me into a warm and comforting hug.

She lets me cry, her hands rubbing soothingly over my back and she does not say a single word while holding me. Only when I pull back, she opens her mouth," I don't think I could do it either, Arizona." My mother brushes loose strands of my blonde waves out of my face. "But your father is worried that you decide on a whim and throw a good career away. We don't want you to regret this decision in the future."

There is a pause as we sit in silence – a silence that is much less intimidating than the silence over Christmas Eve dinner, might I add. "I won't. To be fair, I don't think I would have chosen a career that has anything to do with law anyway, degree or not. It's just not what I want. Dad went behind my back and submitted my application letter, the one I wrote _before _I went to travel the world and changed my mind. He had no right to do so. And I only continued and kept going to classes because I wanted dad to see that I am not a loser", I confess with a lopsided, sad grin. "But I have already looked into the university programs and what they offer here in Boston, at the California State University and at the University of Miami." It might be a shock to my parents- especially to my mother – but if I switch the subject of what I am studying, I might as well transfer to a university that is closer to Callie.

Deciding to ignore the last bit of information I just spilled, my mother asks, "And what did you look into?"

"Languages. Mainly English and maybe Spanish or Italian as a side subject. Or something like German or Danish." I think I haven't talked this openly with my mom in weeks, months even. It's good to feel understood and to be heard. My mother and I always had a good relationship. When I came out to my parents, I told mom first so she could support me when I would finally tell my father. She has always been there for me and I have missed this. "You know I have always loved languages. And I could become a teacher, a translator or a writer." I am still thriving for the latter to happen, eventually.

A smile identical to mine appears on my mother's face and I know she can see that happening as well. "Well then, I will talk to your father and try to get through that thick head of his. Maybe I can get him to come around until you come back from wherever you are going this time", she jokes. "I love you, Arizona." She gives me one last hug – and it is not just any hug, it's one of her momma bear hugs – before she eventually gets up and moves towards the door "Tell Callie and her family we say merry Christmas. And please be on your best behavior."

_Yeah, Arizona. Be on your best behavior. No obnoxiously loud sex with your girlfriend's parents sleeping in the same house. _With the level of exhaustion I will have reached when I get to Fort Lauderdale, I will hopefully sleep like the dead with Callie's warm and curvaceous body wrapped around mine.

* * *

Sunglasses pulled down onto my nose to shield my tired eyes – and the dark circles underneath them – from the bright winter sun in Fort Lauderdale, I patiently wait to be picked up by a certain Latina goddess. Those close to five hours on the plane, I tried to ignore the loud and hyperactive children and chose to concentrate on what lay ahead of me. Namely, six whole days I am about to spend with the most amazing woman walking the face of the earth. And when it comes to my favorite singer slash actress, I can never spend enough time with her. And this time, with her family as well. Which makes me nervous, I admit. I have never met any girlfriend's parents before. Mostly because we never got to that stage in our relationship. _Seriously, A, you know that Callie is only the second woman you have an actual serious relationship with and that your other serious girlfriend was keeping you a secret from everyone. _But with Callie, the stages pass by so fast. Sometimes, I feel like it was yesterday that I met her for the first time for what was supposed a simple meet and greet. Yet, it feels so amazing. So amazing, that my fears and concerns, my doubts about all of this have disappeared. She is everything I have ever wanted in a girlfriend and the relationship we have is everything I have always dreamed of when I imagined being in one when I was younger. Still, I am nervous. What if they don't like me? What if I make an idiot of myself?

When a black car with tinted windows finally pulls up, I quickly grab my luggage, anxiously waiting to get away from the airport and go somewhere where I can rest. "Hey, beautiful", Callie welcomes me after exiting the car. _Right, George is with his family. _A swift look around to make sure that we are remotely close to alone, she tugs on my hand to pull me closer. "I have missed you." The whisper that brushes over my bottom lip is sultry and filled with love at the very same time. I have no idea how she does it. She is graciousness and sexiness fused into one person. "Are you okay?"

Avoiding the question and leaning closer to give her a chaste kiss instead, I cannot contain the moan bubbling up in my throat from the taste of her lips against mine. When we break apart and Callie takes off her sunglasses, full brown eyes are staring at me, worry evident in those deep orbs. But she doesn't push me, hopefully understanding that I will talk to her eventually. Just not in an airport were breaking down crying is the farthest away from my comfort zone as it could be.

Oh, what a headline that would be – Callie Torres: tearful breakup at the airport. _Yeah, that's not happening. Neither. The crying nor the breakup. Those pictures taken from you on campus have already been all over the tabloids. _"So, where are we headed?", I ask when she opens the trunk and I heave my suitcase into it. "I mean, is it far from the airport?" There is one thing I can say for sure about the United States. In most states, you have to drive for hours, and leave a lot of miles behind you, to get from one place to another. Heck, you can ride for hours and still be in the same state. Being born and raised here, I never noticed that. Until I traveled around in Europe, where you can cross three to four different borders within seven hours, this was all I knew.

Her reply comes after we got into the car and I am already buckled up. "It's about an hour car ride to Riviera Beach, with no traffic." Her seat belt clicks as well and this time, she inches closer and connects our lips for a longer kiss. "You can get some sleep, if you want to, Arizona. I'm sure you need it. And I promise I'll wake you before we get there.

As if on cue, I stifle a yawn that tries to escape and my eyes are dropping close. Sleep sounds awesome. So so awesome. Callie starts the engine and I can already feel that I am drifting away into a soft slumber. Oh sleep, how I have missed you.

* * *

A little over an hour later – according to the digital numbers on my cellphone – Callie woke me up from my undisturbed nap as promised, giving me enough time to ruffle through my locks and pull them back into a much less messy ponytail after she put the car in park. The nap, even though not as much sleep as I am lacking_, _was well enough to make me feel a little rested. Once I exit the car, my mouth falls agape. The house in front of me if huge. And by huge I mean gigantic. How many people can live here? _Geez, Robbins, you better not get lost and stumble into a room that you should not enter. _Seriously, this looks as big as beast's castle, and knowing me, I will find and open the door to the forbidden west wing in no time. "How could you forget to tell me that your parents live in a palace?"

Callie chuckles and comes up behind me, wraps her arms around my stomach and breathes in my shampoo. "I think I forget how big it seems to people who didn't grow up in a house like this."

Damn right it does. My eyes are wide open, moving up and down the beautiful embellishments adorning the exterior walls and the cirrus weaving its way along the banister leading up to the front door. It smells amazing around us. Fresh and flowery, added by the touch of the close ocean. "You grew up here?" I knew she was well off – after all, Callie Torres is a huge name in the movie and music industry – but I had no idea she grew up rich.

She shakes her head behind me and replies, "Not in this house, but it was similar, maybe a little smaller. My father is an investor and my mother is a lawyer. They worked their ways up to where they are now. And the better they got, the bigger the house became, I guess. You get used to it."

No, you don't get used to it. My family is not poor, by any means, to be honest. But we aren't considered rich either. And with my dad being in the military, we moved around quite a bit, but we never lived in a house with more than three bedrooms. Because we didn't need it. When I finally force myself to quit staring, my nerves are back. _You can do this, A. She met your parents, so you can meet hers. _But Callie is an amazing person. With everyone. And I often feel like a klutz when I meet new people, especially if I desperately want to impress them. Just the way I did when I first met my girlfriend. And the first time I met Teddy, all those years ago in high school, I almost jammed the door of my locker into the quarterback. Yes, I did have a tiny crush on Teddy when I first saw her.

"Are you ready to go inside or do you want to camp out here", she teases, my suitcase in one hand and the jacket I brought – because you never know - in the other. "I promise they won't bite. And if they do, I am here to protect you." We make our way up the stairs and Callie takes my hand, squeezing it for support.

_You can do this, A, _I tell myself over and over again.

Before my gorgeous girlfriend has the chance to open the door, it's swung open and a middle aged man dressed in a suit and a neutral facial expression welcomes us. _Of course they have housekeepers. They probably also have a chef and a person to keep the __garden tidy__ and pretty. _"Miss Torres, welcome back. And this must be Miss Robbins?"

"Albert, let the girls come in!" The voice belongs to a very beautiful woman who, from the looks of it, is clearly Callie's mother. The resemblance is remarkable and I can only imagine that, in a couple of years, the younger brunette will look exactly like that. "Don't stand there, Callie, let me take a look at that girlfriend of yours. Oh my, aren't you gorgeous!"

Not able to stop the blush from finding its way into my cheeks, I hear my girlfriend's melodic voice as she chuckles. "Tha- thank you, Misses Torres", I stutter out. _Yup, I knew it. I'm making a fool out of myself. _"Your home is impressively beautiful. I mean, from what I have seen so far, it is. Beautiful, I mean." _God, stop talking, now!_

"Thank you", Callie's mother replies. "But none of this Misses Torres nonsense, I'm Lucia. And this man over there, Carlos, come here, Callie and Arizona are here, is my husband and Calliope's father." She waves for the man that steps into the foyer, his demeanor calmer than his wife's as his eyes fixate me with a hard glare. "Oh Carlos, don't be like this. I can already tell that Callie chose well."

"Máma, I didn't choose anything, it just happened", Callie objects, now blushing as well.

Waving it off, Lucia smiles, "Still very good. I can see what you meant when you said that her beauty is radiating."

My eyes go wide as I stare at my girlfriend and at the same time, my cheeks turn beet red. She simply shrugs her shoulders and shows me her million dollar megawattsmile.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" It's the first words Carlos speaks, his tone is harsh and his icy blue eyes are squinted in my directions. A swat to his arms from both, his wife and daughter accompanied with two yelps of disbelief, force him to elaborate. "What? I don't mean to cause any trouble, Calliope, but you have a lot of money. This family has a lot of money and I just want to make sure that whoever you decide to bring into this family is not with you for the dollars you earn but for your rich heart."

I can completely understand where he is coming from. It was one of my worries as well, that people would think exactly that. That the media would label me as some blonde gold digger. Callie is about to say something, but a tactically placed hand on her forearm stops her. "Mister Torres, I can assure you that my intentions are honorable. I love Calliope with everything that I am. And if she'd earn only a single penny a day, I would still love her the same. Trust me when I tell you that her fame scared me in the beginning. I would never deliberately go for someone famous since I don't like being put into the spotlight. But I fell utterly in love with your daughter's big, warm heart and the amazing character she is." To my own surprise, my voice is as calm as my nerves seem to be. _Honestly, how did you do that? _"Have you ever felt your heart beating so hard in your chest that you could hear it loud and clear in your own ears, Mister Torres? Because that is how I feel about your daughter. She makes me feel things I have never felt before and all I honestly want is to make her happy as long as she allows me to do so." Ending here, I give it some time to let my words sink into his head. Callie's eyes show a little wetness, her mother's as well, but I cannot focus on them. My eyes are locked onto the man of the house.

When Carlos Torres' posture visibly relaxes, I can also see a small smile appear on his face. His hands scratch through his gray beard before he says, "Very well then, welcome in our home, Arizona. You earned the right to call me Carlos. Would you like to hear some Christmas memories over a glass of eggnog?" And just like that, I apparently convinced Carlos Torres enough to change his view of me and the role I play in his daughter's life. _And you did it on only a few hours of sleep, Robbins. You go, girl._

Carlos and Lucia walk ahead and I want to follow when Callie holds me back. "You are amazing", she whispers, "and before we follow my parents I want to point out that we are standing under a mistletoe." Not giving me any time to look up, she presses her lips to mine in a lingering kiss. Mhmm, I have missed her plump lips on mine. I could melt right on the spot. Then again, I also want some eggnog and hear Christmas stories from when Callie was little. I choose to enjoy this feeling of being home a little longer first.

* * *

So, thoughts?


End file.
